A Swan In Hiding
by Skydancinghobbit
Summary: Shortly after the marriage of Mr. Collins Elizabeth and her sister Mary venture to visit their dear friend as promised, neither sister knew that love was waiting for them just out of sight. Mary/Col Fitzwilliam Complete
1. Mr & Mrs Collins

Welcome one and all to another new story,

**A Swan In Hiding**

A Playful romp through the world of Jane Austen, There shall be romance, adventure and a good dose of comedy, pairing mainly concerned Mary/ Col. Fitzwilliam

If you like the idea I shall continue, it popped into my head and simply wouldn't leave, the story is summed up in one simple phrase.

Every heart deserves to find true love,

I own nothing recognizable

Thanks go out to my lovely second Beta Song Angel who has bravely stepped forward to slay my typo dragons!

Now with the formalities out-of-the-way I bring you

Chapter 1. Mr. and Mrs. Collins

**Skydancinghobbit**

* * *

><p>Her performance was pleasing, though by no means capital. After a song or two, and before she could reply to the entreaties of several that she would sing again, she was eagerly succeeded at the instrument by her sister Mary, who having, in consequence of being the only plain one in the family, worked hard for knowledge and accomplishment was always impatient for display.<p>

P&P volume 1 chapter 6

* * *

><p>The toll of the church bell broke the silence, it's joyful peals announcing a marriage to the surrounding village. The church doors burst open and the celebrating crowd spilled forth onto the lawn, all waiting with smiles of congratulations and a gentle word for the new couple. Hands gently tossed flower petals upon the pair as they made their first appearance as husband and wife. Soft laughter and tidbits of advice rained down on their heads as the new Mr. and Mrs. Collins stepped into the waiting carriage that would take them to the beginning of a new life.<p>

Mary Bennet watched it all, the volume of verse clutched in her hands as if to ward off the pain in her chest. Dressed in black, she seemed to stand out among the others. Tears pricking at her eyes as the carriage pulled away, with Charlotte waving joyfully to the assembled friends. Oh yes, Mary knew the woman deserved happiness; Yet why did she feel like striking her? With no answers, she turned at the sharp rebuke of her mother.

"Mary, come here at once!"

A blush of shame touched her cheeks, and her sisters looked on her with pity. It was like rubbing salt in an open wound. She knew that Mr. Collins was a silly pompous man, with little opinion of anything but his own importance, but what did that matter? Falling into place beside her sisters, she was silent on the walk back to the house, pretending to be deaf to the whispers that followed them. She knew it all. Neighbors envied her sisters; Jane for her beauty, Lizzy for her wit, Lydia for her good humor and Kitty for her silly but likeable nature. Mary was overlooked. The ugly duckling in a family of swans.

A soft hand broke through her dark thoughts and she raised her dark eyes to meet those of her sister Lizzy. No words passed between them, but the simple compassion of the touch brought Mary's lip dangerously close to quivering. As they passed into the house, She rushed into her room, unaware of the soft footsteps that followed her path. Once there, she cast herself prone on the bed and allowed the tears to rush forth.

"Oh Mary... shhh"

Loving, familiar arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders as Lizzy held her and allowed her this private moment to grieve for a future lost. It was several moments before air was able to fully return to her lungs and her sobs slowly ceased. When she was able to speak, she raised herself up enough to sit, grateful for her sister's presence.

"Oh Lizzy...I was a fool!"

The bitterness of her words surprised even Mary as she looked up at her sister. Lizzy brushed a stay tear from her cheek as Mary took several deep breath to calm herself.

"I know I am not beautiful like Jane, or quick-witted like you Lizzy... but... I so wish..."

Here Jane entered, and her loving face crumpled in sympathy as she took in Mary's appearance. She sat down at Mary's other side, wrapping her arms around the other two. These untended moments of unguarded affection were few and Mary relished the love of her sisters as Lizzy smiled, tapping her on the nose as she had when she was child.

"Oh Mary, we all hope to marry for love," Lizzy said quietly. "It is the best any women can wish for. Don't be ashamed to admit it. Charlotte married for comfort, not love. I would not wish that on my worst enemy..."

Mary nodded, feeling a little better. She knew, of course, that women had little protection in the world beyond marriage or a profession. In her jealousy, she had not even considered that face, only viewing Miss Lucas in the light of a disliked rival who had come in and stolen her chance of happiness. Now in light of this information, she felt foolish and offered her sisters a smile.

"Perhaps Lizzy...I have been unkind to Charlotte... Do you think she would allow me to visit?"

"I shall ask her in my next letter, as I am to visit them in March. I do not think that adding one more to the party would matter."

Lizzy and Jane smiled as they released their middle sister. Elizabeth picked up a brush to untangle the dark tresses of Mary's hair that always tangled at the slightest motion. She reflected quietly that so many misjudged Mary, calling her cold, ordinary or plain. Yet those close to her knew that beneath the books and thirst for accomplishments, beat a heart as kind as Jane's.

"If she allows, I shall be glad to go with you. I think Mama with be difficult to contend with at present."

Here a shudder passed through all three. As if on cue their mother's screech carried up the stairwell. All three women cringed, remembering the marriage from which they had left now meant that the estate was now entailed to the women Mrs. Bennet viewed with jealous dislike. It would be a very long three months!

"Lizzy, Jane, Mary! Oh where are you!"

* * *

><p>So ends Chapter 1, apologies if it is a little sad, I promise things get a good deal more cheerful from here<p>

Liked it hated it? Please let me know!

Stay tuned for Chapter 2. A Most Honorable Gentleman

Whoever grants this story its **5th review** will have Chapter 2 dedicated to them

**Skydancinghobbit**

**P.S. Please take a moment and check my other fanfic. it need love too ^_^**


	2. A Most Honorable Gentlemen

Welcome back everyone to

**A Swan in Hiding**

Wow... I am so happy with the feedback from the first chapter... 10 reviews in less the 24 hours?

You guys rock!

This Chapter is dedicated to **fishistix**who granted this story its 5th review!

I own nothing

This story needs another Beta if anyone would like to offer their editing touch please drop me a message and let me know

Now with business concluded I bring you

Chapter 2. A Most Honorable Gentleman

**Skydancinghobbit**

* * *

><p>At length the Parsonage was discernable. The garden sloping to the road, the house standing in it, the green pales and the laurel hedge, everything declared that they were arriving. Mr. Collins and Charlotte appeared at the door, and the carriage stopped at a small gate, which led by a short gravel walk to the house, amidst the nods and smiles of the whole party. In a moment they were all out of the chaise, rejoicing at the sight of each other. Mrs. Collins welcomed her friend with the liveliest pleasure, and Elizabeth was more and more satisfied with coming, when she found herself so affectionately received.<p>

P&P Volume 2 Chapter 28

* * *

><p>Winter, was a very trying season, Mary decided, watching the endless tiny snow flakes descend to join their fellows who seemed to take great joy in covering the land with their shining cool blanket. Yet she reflected there was room to reflect now, in summer one was forever running about, going to the garden one time and to the nearest shop another. A gentle knock broke her reverie and Mary smiled, only her eldest sister would be so considerate.<p>

"Come in Jane, it must be so very cold in the hallway"

Surprise mixed with her pleasant expression as not only Jane but Lizzy entered, both looking quite distressed in measure, Lizzy by annoyance and Jane... looked like Mary had felt not so many weeks ago after the marriage of a certain gentlemen, instantly she rose and crossed the room as Elisabeth closed the door surprised to find the fire in her sisters room crackling merrily spreading a welcoming warmth into the room.

"Why Mary... however did you get more wood? I thought Mr. Hill was in town"

A soft laugh was her answer as Mary pulled both sisters to the armchairs before the comforting blaze, distressed to find their hands so cold. Without thought she quickly went to her closet pulling from it the spare blankets and wraps she had bought that fall, placing them another their shoulders she smiled taking a place on one of the footrests waving off Jane's soft protests.

"Do you promise not to tell Mama?"

A look passed between the two eldest sisters and then seeming to come to a decision together both nodded.

"I went and got it myself..."

A surprise gasp escaped Jane's lips and even Elisabeth looked impressed even a little scandalized

"Oh but Mary your hands...you could have been burned!"

Dear sweet Jane even in distress she always was putting the concerns of others before her own even to the way her blue eyes widened in horror at the possibility of her own words, for Jane viewed physical pain as the worst possible occurrence. Mary loved her for that all the more but firmly shook her head with a little sigh.

"No Jane... I wore gloves... with no one any the wiser... it is not the first time that... well... I have done it before now...but enough of this... something is troubling you Jane... will you not tell me? Perhaps I can help"

Wordless her sister pulled a very rumbled and well read over letter from her book and offered it to her, Mary frowned lightly as she accepted it flicked it open and swiftly read the contents. At the conclusion she let out a very unlady like snort catching the attention of both women as she tossed the letter on the floor with clear distaste.

"Jane...he loves you... don't let one letter laced with a sisters jealousy tell you otherwise"

"Ha!"

Elisabeth's reaction was so sudden, good humor returning to her dark eyes as she grasped Mary's hand, suddenly pulling her into a hug and Jane also laughing in good spirit until even the eldest broke into a smile and soft laugh.

"God bless you brain Mary! That's precisely what I said... there Jane...you cannot deny two of your sisters the same opinion"

"It seems I cannot... but a thousand things can come up in 6 months!"

Mary considered this a moment as she opened her mouth to respond her door was thrown open and Kitty and Lydia flounced in, throwing themselves on the rug before the fire bringing with them Miss Sarah, the lady maid who carried a try with tea and cookies for all quickly setting it on the table curtsied and departed.

"La how warm it is in here!"

"Oh Jane have you heard? Aunt Gardiner has invited you to return to London with them! "

"Have you heard I think the Militia are back in town? Oh Jane you shall see officers every night how jealous I am!"

So it was, the weeks rolled by and with the come of February Jane left for London and come the beginning of March a letter finally arrived from the new Mrs. Collins, Elisabeth smiling as she watched her sister dawn gloves and add another log to the fire, as both decided to share rooms while Jane was on holiday. Pulling off her gloves she joined her sister on the bed under a warm blanket.

"Go on Lizzy... It brings me no pain to think of him now...read it aloud!"

Laughing gently her sister complied

_Dearest Lizzy,_

_You will surely laugh at me when you discover my joy at your request, By all means bring Miss Mary with you! it will be a joy to have sensible conversation again, My father wrote and added a night in London to the original plan, I hope that will suite you both. Lady Catharine had heartily approved of Miss Mary and wished me to pass it along... she thinks it will be most beneficial for her daughter Ann to have such as a companion. If you are confused allow me to explain... My husband was most kind in speaking of her accomplishments and knowledge so is not surprised if we go to Rosings for dinner the night of your arrival._

_Best wishes,_

_Charlotte Collins_

Listening Mary allowed her thoughts to wander, the wording of the letter alone showed her enough. Elisabeth had been correct to refuse Mr. Collins, closing her eyes she tried to think back over the span of their short acquaintance and quickly was reassured, there had never been any spark of feeling, no rush of warmth nothing in short to declare romance. That made things easier, Charlotte sounded so eager for their visit she found her own interest rise.

A weeks time passed away bringing with it a surprising change in the weather, the cold receded and the sun began to beam down bringing welcome warmth to the chilled land, It was perfect traveling weather! Her trunks were loaded adues had been said and at last the carriage pulled away, allowing Mary to exhale gently. A last she was free of their mothers continued laments, nerve fits and declarations that all her daughter would die old maids. Elisabeth sitting next to her smiled completely understanding her thoughts.

"Just think... tonight we shall see Jane!"

Happy thought indeed! Both sisters had corresponded happily but there was nothing to compare to holding a loved one in your arms and being assured of their well being, regardless of how many letters one received.

"I have never been to town... do you think I shall get along Lady Catharine Lizzy?"

Here Sir Lucas warmly interrupted; very glad it seemed to allay her fears with repeating the grand story of his own introduction to the fine society of London, complete with his presentation at court. Mary listened with good humor now again turning to watch the newly sprouted grass pass by relishing in the warmth of the sun as it soaked through her dress, for this visit Elisabeth had gentle induced her to borrow a gown. So altered had her appearance been when she stepped below to bid her mother ado she had gasped.

"Why Mary you look almost pretty!"

Indeed she did, looking into the small hand mirror she found that the lighter color suited her, pale cream with a golden patterns across the fabric suited her. Running a hand over the fabric she then returned to the moment luckily Sir Lucas hadn't noticed her rudeness.

"Just to left there is the famous dress shop my dear…. they cater to the wealthy and those of the court"

His daughter, who's name Mary could never remember seemed enthralled by the idea as they passed they chatted about the difference between the fashions of country and now, miles rolling by as they suddenly reached their destination. Joy was the order of the day, with embraces exclamations and the reunion with Jane, who looked so well as to banish any fears her sisters had of her health, true her spirits were not high but it was deemed good progress by all. The evening meal was excellent with good food excellent conversation and the expectation of tomorrows journey to liven up the family scene.

From their aunt they learned of the two nephews of Lady Catharine…one whom they already knew, Mr. Darcy and the other a well manner gentlemen…a Colonel who's most outstanding feature was his personality he was in her Aunts opinion, a most honorable gentlemen.

* * *

><p>So ends Chapter 2. –Dodges a ball of yarn-<p>

Liked it? Have a suggestion for something in the story? Drop me a review and let me know!

Whoever grants this story its **15****th**** review** shall have the next chapter dedicated to them

Stay tuned for Chapter 3. Rosings

**Skydancinghobbit**


	3. Rosings

Wow three updates in 3 days…I'm two weeks ahead of my normal update schedule- you guys rock!

Welcome back to

**A Swan in Hiding**

This Chapter is dedicated to both **Grace** and **to lazy to log in **who granted this story its 15th and 20th review

I own nothing recognizable

If anyone would like to volunteer their Beta services for this story please let me know I am well aware this story needs help!

Now On to

Chapter 3 Rosings

**Skydancinghobbit**

* * *

><p>In this quiet way, the first fortnight of her visit soon passed away. Easter was approaching, and the week preceding it was to bring an addition to the family at Rosings which in so small a circle must be important. Elizabeth had heard, soon after her arrival, that Mr. Darcy was expected there in the course of a few weeks, and though there were not many of her acquaintance whom she did not prefer, his coming would furnish one comparatively new to look at in their Rosings parties, and she might be amused in seeing how hopeless Miss Bingley's designs on him were, by his behaviour to his cousin, for whom he was evidently destined by Lady Catherine; who talked of his coming with the greatest satisfaction, spoke of him in terms of the highest admiration, and seemed almost angry to find that he had already been frequently seen by Miss Lucas and herself.<p>

P&P Volume 2 Chapter 30

* * *

><p>There was much to see and admire about the country, Mary thought as she allowed her left hand to brush across the soft waving tall grass the stood on the edge of the meadow, she could easily see why Charlotte had fallen in love with it. Natural beauty abounded the small company the Collins kept was congenial and their home life was tolerable. Why that very morning they had dined very well, gone to the village to look about in shop windows and now this plesant walk, indeed it had been a most agreeable day.<p>

"We have been here three weeks...and already we have dined at Rosings 6 times, I would never have thought it to be so many"

Miss Lucas spoke with the lively emotion she was known for, though in Mary's private opinion she was much to like Lydia always falling in love with any man who she happened to pass in the street that the family knew and forever in search of the perfect Bonnet. She was about to utter a gentle rebuff when the sound of pounding feet broke the quiet still and Mr. Collins rushed into view panting as if an angry dog were on his heels.

"My dear... Maria ...Cousins Elizabeth and Mary!"

All four women turned in surprise and Charlotte to her credit looked slightly alarmed at her husband's flushed complexion and heavy breathing as if fearing he had done himself harm by rushing about so But as he skidded to a halt the reason for this undue haste came tumbling forth between deep gasps of air as he caught his breath.

"Mr. Darcy has arrived at last! Bringing with him his Cousin the youngest son of the Earl of Matlock...they have vouched safe to grant us the greatest honor they are coming to visit at the parsonage..."

Though surprised Mary could not explain the small flutter that went through her at this additional piece of news as Mrs. Collins dutifully replied seeming unperturbed by her husband fidgeting and the frantic looks he passed over his shoulder at the road from whence he had come.

"When my dear?"

This mild question sparked a flurry of agitated activity, indeed her cousin looked for the entire world like some overwrought hen with a fox prowling outside the coop.

"Even now Mrs. Collins... Even now! They are hard upon my heels... make haste Make Haste!"

Forced by the dictates of society Mary dutifully bit her lip to still the laughter that threatened to escape any moment. As they all made rapid tread back to the house, meeting her sisters eye as they mounted the stair she was glad to see the amusement of the moment was not hers alone, later they would laugh but now they must get ready! Such good time had they made that the women all had time to freshen their appearance and make show of what her mother would have called "useful employment" before the gentlemen entered the room.

Raising her eyes from the book of verse Mary timidly beheld the rug while her ears caught the sound of a male voice, cultivated and gentle with the warm undertones of good humor. This boded well she thought! Gathering courage to cease her inspection of the rug she rose with the rest to be presented raising her head to meet the eyes of their visitors only when mentioned by name.

"And this is Miss Mary Bennet... a most accomplished young lady Sir... I think she may share your affection for great works of music unless I am much misken"

The small rush of inhaled breath was the only sound for a moment as she found herself drowning in the kindest eyes she had ever seen, dark brown, and tinted with the warmth of nature reminding her instantly of their gentlest horse. With an effort she allowed her eyes to take in other parts of him as the monotone drone of Mr. Collins faded into silence. By the standards of the day he was not handsome, but with his thick brown locks and fit person he was most certainly a gentlemen worth looking at.

A gentle tap on the back of her foot brought Mary sharply back to the moment and she realized the lips she had just been contemplating had been moving! Mortified she uttered a soft apology.

"Oh my apologies... the exercise of the morning has caused my thoughts to wander...I fear I have offended you"

"Not at all Miss Bennet... such activity should be praised...I often come up with my best ideas when my mind wanders...pray is it the same with you?"

Here she dropped her head excepting the shark rebuke this lapes always warranted from her parents instead a good natured chuckle escaped his lips and she raised her chin in surprise. The flush of embracement still warm on her cheeks she had not expected this gallantry on behalf of her feelings. What more could she do but smile in response recognizing a challenge when she heard it.

"At times Sir... but with 4 sisters all occupied in their own pursuits at the same time it is not often that I have time to allow them such freedom"

"Then Miss Bennet I hope I shall see them wander more often... I delight in these quiet moments of spring as a younger sibling myself I know only too well of which you speak"

He seemed delighted with this response and bowed raising her hand to his lips in farewell, only called from their conversation to return to Miss Elizabeth who sat alone at the small corner of the room patiently awaiting the attention which was her due, Only then did Mary allow the breath to escape her lips she had not known to be held. Blinking she looked over herself, small tremors raced over her petite frame and her heart skipped a beat. She must truly have done too much that morning she thought with alarm. Would their race back to the parsonage have been enough to cause an unknown illness? She knew not. Suddenly catching the eye of Mrs. Collins she realized how silly she was being. Then with horror the truth hit her.

She sounded exactly like their mother!

Heaven forbid!

Giving herself a shake she took her place at the table next to Maria Lucas watching the interaction around her with amusement glad for the cup of tea before her, it allowed her precious time to collect her thoughts, which seemed to have scattered across her mind like the fluff of the cattails in fall. Silly girl, she quietly rebuked herself just because he is the first man to look at you, there is no need to go turning into Lydia. Thus settled she turned her attention to the volume that lay open on the table. Poetry, just the distraction she needed! Pulling the tomb closer she happily lost herself in the pros of Shakespeare lavishing her attention on every word that spoke of finer feelings and the joys of love with unusual attention as if determined to ignore the man sitting a few feet from her who's lowered voice sent little tingles through her skin, and the fact her hand still burned through the fabric of her glove from the chaste kiss.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Elizabeth smiled from her chair, having watched their interaction with great joy, if she was any judge Mary would have stood there lost in the Colonels eyes indefinitely if the thoughtful Charlotte had not tapped her on the way to her place next to her husband, equally apparent was the fact the gentlemen seemed to have been similarly besotted if even for the moment. However the point could no longer be pondered as Mr. Darcy rose and approached her looming much to large in the space to give Lizzy any room for musing on her sister.

"I hope your family is in good health?"

His tone made the simply enquiry seem to carry all the weight of a nation deciding to go to war and Elizabeth was forced to bite the inside of her lip for the second time that day to check her laugh as she responded with perfect composure. Though unable to surpress the twinkle in her eyes as she gazed on him.

"They are thank you"

Then he was gone, fled to the window to enjoy its prospect leaving his cousin in baffled amusement and a raised eyebrow told Miss Bennet this was not like the behavior the gentlemen usually exhibited left with nothing else to comment she continued the conversation intrupted by his cousin.

"So you see we're not the best of friends..."

"I'm surprised at that Miss Bennet"

With this comment to mystify her the two gentlemen rose to take their leave bowing to the ladies and again offering their wish of company that evening, Lady Catherine having requested it that afternoon by note the entire party warmly agreed and even Mary smiled as the two departed.

For the first time in her life she was looking forward to dinner

* * *

><p>So ends Chapter 3. –Hands out tea sandwiches-<p>

Liked it have something you would like to see? Please drop me a review and let me know!

So any errors you see please drop me a message and politely let me know and I'll correct them!

Whoever grants this story **its 30****th**** review** shall have Chapter 4 dedicated to them

Stay tuned for Chapter 4 Dinner with Lady Catherine

**Skydancinghobbit **

Now I am off to work on the next chapter for my other P&P story **Path to Pemberley** check it out if you have time!


	4. Dinner With Lady Catherine

Happy early Thanksgiving dear readers!

Welcome back to

**A Swan In Hiding**

36 reviews in 3 Chapters...wow thank you everyone for all the support it definatly helps me to update faster!

This Chapter is dedicated to **NYT** and **autumn **that granted this story its 30th and 35th review respectively

I own nothing

Now with that out of the way I bring you

Chapter 4 Dinner With Lady Catherine

**Skydancinghobbit**

* * *

><p>Mr. Collins triumph in consequence of this invitation was complete. The power of displaying the grandeur of his patroness to his wondering visitors, and of letting them see her civility towards himself and his wife, was exactly what he had wished for; and that an opportunity of doing it should be given so soon was such an instance of Lady Catherine condescension as he knew not how to admire enough.<p>

* * *

><p>The rest of the day there was little to tell, Mr. Collins vanished into his book room, spending his afternoon quite pleasantly wrapped in a text he considered suitable and keeping a keen eye on the lane outside his window, being sure to inform the ladies with dutifully solemn continence which carriages passed by and especially, when he recognized it as belonging to her Ladyship.<p>

The room the ladies sat it was, well backwards, not that any of them seemed to mind, pleasant conversation and tea was the order of the day. Sipping at her cup and allowing the warmth to fill her belly Mary felt a good deal better since their visitors had departed. Able now at least to organize her thoughts and keep her emotions in check. Musing on the finer points privately she nearly missed the conversation going on between the other two women.

"So it often happens that an entire day has passed in which we have not spent more then a few minutes in each other company…. I find I can bare the solitude very cheerfully Elizabeth…. don't fret for my sake"

For a moment Mary looked up considering Charlotte for the first time, as the partner companion and wife of Mr. Collins, it must truly have been very lonely…. true walking was a great comfort but, without anyone but Lady Catherine and those of her church to speak with. Mary did not envy her now. Yet, all hope may not be lost, casting a careful eye on her friends figure finding just the right hints, a smile touched her lips. Perhaps it would not be long before Mrs. Collins would have someone to keep her company after all!

"My dear Mary you have been ever so quiet…. are you well?"

Startled from her inner thoughts Mary jumped nearly loosing her teacup from its saucer in her momentary fright. Regaining her balance she blushed. Placing the cup safely back on the table she answered somewhat abashedly

"Yes…. I am well…. merely woolgathering as our father would say. Please forgive my clumsiness"

Mrs. Collins merely waved a good natured hand in dismissal running a hand over Mary's lap kindly to check for stains on her gown or possible burns, for the tea had been quite hot.

"Don't give it a thought my dear…. as long as you are unharmed it was no damage done."

Nothing more was said of the matter and conversation turned to more domestic matters, Chicken care, basic home accounting and tithes were discussed with some spirit, Elizabeth finding great amusement in producing new ideas to feed chickens so amusing it could only be considered folly. It was however good to laugh and their friend truly seemed to enjoy it. Mary thought privately that when Mr. Collins could be forgot there truly was a sense of peace and joy that filled the hallways of their home.

An hour later the ladies removed to dress, each choosing their attire with care, For the evening Mary barrowed one of her sisters gowns, a deep red she thought fitting for such a dinner. She was surprised however at the rapidity Mr. Collins came to each of their doors to recommend they be quick as her Ladyship very much objected to be kept waiting.

"Do you think it to be a very splendid dinner Lizzy?"

Mary's tone carried a good deal of curiosity, their family dinners were loud drawn out affairs in their own rights, with everyone passing information at once remaking on the travels and doings of the others and helping each other to the meal with smiles and merry jests about a story relating to that particular food. Tonight Mary did not know what to expect, their party had been summoned only once before for dinner, normally only attending luncheon or tea at the request of her Ladyship.

"I think it could be, with Mr. Darcy and his cousin visiting she is sure to have the best food"

Here as her sister clasped the chain of her cross Mary did little to hide the splash of color on her cheeks, Her sister wisely did not see, helping her sister with her hair, brushing it out and rubbing it down with a length of silk, a rare treat provided by their kind hostess, it left her ebony tresses shining in free waves tumbling down her back, gone was the unruly tangle and stubborn severe bun of home.

"Oh Lizzy…can that truly be me?"

Both sister gazed a moment into the looking glass, her sisters countenance softening as she knelt by her sister.

"Of course it is Mary…. with a little work …behold…the ugly duckling becomes a swan…you see you have always been the swan…. just in hiding…. waiting for the right moment to appear..."

Mary swallowed a lump in her throat as she gazed at her sister love and gratitude welling in her eyes in equal measure as Elizabeth rose giving her sister a moment to compose herself before the loud voice at the door sounded again sounding more the baying of an unruly hound.

"Be quick ladies for we shall be late!"

Both sisters broke into uncontrollable giggles as their eyes met and both scampered out the door, with the result the nearly collided into their host, who having delivered his message had begun to pace outside their door like an overwrought house cat awaiting the morning milk.

"There you are ladies...make Haste!"

Then they were off, the summer evening bringing a rare chill on the gentle wind further hurrying their walk across the park. There were great beauties to admire Mary thought but the droning voice of Mr. Collins caught her attention as he lectured, instructing them on the number of courses, plate and other wonders they would expect so that the sight of such a dinner would not wholly overcome them. Mary bit back a laugh, as if they would! Her opinion of the Clergyman was sinking with every long-winded sentence and she was now heartily of her sisters opinion regarding his character.

He truly was a windbag and a conceited one at that,

Reaching the great house they were shown into one of the sitting rooms where her Ladyship and Miss Ann sat playing cards, the gentlemen stood quietly conversing in front of one of the grand windows. Mary reflected on the ramblings of her host, how on earth did one clean 64 windows? Or for that matter dust all the pieces of woodwork metal and paint in the room? She ceased this interesting line of thought when Mr. Collins led them to make their greetings. Her Ladyship glanced up, placed a card on the table and spoke with marked displeasure.

"You are a minute late Mr. Collins…. don't let it happen again"

Her sentence then pronounced she transferred her attention to the other members of the party her eyes widening as they rested on Mary.

"Well Miss Bennet…. you certain improve with a formal dinner…. perhaps we should make it a habit my dear Ann is quite pleased with you"

Biting the inside of her cheek Mary curtsied in response, surprised at the back handed praise and even more so when after leading them into dinner with all the fanfare of a general deploying troops her voice rang out again.

"Mr. Collins…exchange places with Miss Mary Bennet…I wish to converse with her"

As everyone at the table knew her Ladyships desire was the clergyman's command and with all the bobbing and compliance of a new puppy he obeyed without comment taking her seat next to Mr. Darcy, for her part she found herself now sandwiched between the charming cousin to Mr. Darcy and his formidable Aunt. As Mr. Collins had already begun on his soup a servant swept it away from her place and a fresh bowl stood in its location a moment later. Lifting the spoon to her lips Mary fought the urge to close her eyes in pure enjoyment, the rich flavor of potato and ham hitting her like a gift from above. Her father did not approve of cream soups citing they were bad for the digestion.

"You approve of the soup Miss Bennet?"

Lady Catherine was eyeing her with seemingly great interest, lacking the usual scorn of her address Mary answered quite readily. The flickering candlelight seeming to soften the older women's face.

"I do Lady Catherine…. we don't have cream soups at home…this happens to be a favorite of mine"

She missed the scandalized expression on her cousin's face; clearly he considered this an indulgence and a mark against her. Her Ladyship however looked very pleased.

"It is a favorite of Ann's also Miss Bennet…your taste is to be commended…do you play?"

Having nearly raised the spoon to her lips again Mary was forced to return it to the bowl, tilting her head gently to the side as if in question before she answered.

"I do your Ladyship…"

As luck would have it their hostess allowed her to finish her soup, savory fish course before she spoke again nearly causing Mary to choke on her beef course, another favorite with thick rich gravy and a savory seasoning she couldn't name.

"Mr. Collins…. I think Miss Mary should remain here for the present…. my daughter will I think benefit greatly from her company"

* * *

><p>So ends Chapter 3. What adventures lay in wait for our Mary?<p>

Liked it? Have an idea for future Chapters? Drop me a review and let me know!

Whoever grants this story its **44th review** shall have Chapter 4 dedicated to them

My thanks goes out to my Beta **Dragonsquill** who happily watches the long Pride and Pred when looking for usefully quotes and edits my mountain of spelling errors.

Stay tuned for Chapter 4. The lesser of two evils

**Skydancinghobbit**


	5. The Lesser Of Two Evils

Greeting faithful readers, Welcome back to

**A Swan in Hiding**

This Chapter is dedicated to **can't think** and **mgtiff **who granted this story its 40th and 44th review respectfully

I own nothing recognizable

Now with formalities out of the way I bring you

Chapter 5. The lesser of two evils

**Skydancinghobbit**

* * *

><p>More than once did Elizabeth in her ramble within the Park unexpectedly meet Mr. Darcy. - She felt all the perverseness of the mischance that should bring him where no one else was brought; and to prevent its ever happening again took care to inform him at first that it was a favorite haunt of hers. - How it could occur a second time, therefore, was very odd! Yet it did, and even a third<p>

P&P Volume 2 Chapter 33

* * *

><p>Well as it turned out, Rosings turned out to be a sanctuary for Miss Mary Bennet, shortly after Mr. Collins had ceased his stammering opinion on the idea, it was considered quite settled. Before the evening was over all of her world possessions had been shifted from the Collins parish into a very comfortable guest room. Of that Mary wasn't to learn until later. Dinner had progress with the Great Lady turning her gaze upon her sister and peppering her with questions until nearly dessert was concluded. When the ladies removed to the parlor and the men to their Port Elizabeth bowed to the wishes of their host and sat at the instrument until the gentlemen joined them. Mary sitting next to Miss Ann closed her eyes counting her sisters timing in her mind. Her fingering was excellent but the speed was lacking. Opening them again she found with amazement that both Mr. Darcy and his cousin at the instrument, snatches of their conversation drifted over to Mary over the low drone of Mr. Collins report on parish matters.<p>

"I would dearly love to know how he behaves amongst strangers"

Ah! Mary thought they must be speaking of the assembly, she barely remembered the day herself. Being relegated to a chair most of the evening speaking with one of the village ladies on the price of Muslin going up and grain stores going down she had little time to drink in the scene around her other than the occasional glance.

"Though more then one lady was without a partner"

Hmm watch it Lizzy! Mary thought, recognizing the teasing challenge laced in her Sisters tone, a dangerous yet daring move on so great a man, he was as likely to be offended then amused. His answer was lost as the soft voice of Miss Ann broke the silence for the first time that evening wrenching even her attention away for the scene playing out in front of her.

"I hope Miss Bennet ...while you are here, I may have the honor of calling you a friend"

Her voice was low, beautifully musical and seemed starkly out of place with the frail form from which they came. Mary bit her lip her head snapping to the figure of her mother in question, and seeing her knee deep in advising Mrs. Collins on the proper care of her poultry felt safe enough to respond as she reached out giving the thin hand a gentle squeeze.

"If that is what you wish Miss De bourghe...I shall be honored"

Both women then fell silence as the formidable gaze of her mother fell on them. Seeming satisfied by their attention she returned to the Collins and Mary was finally able to catch the tail end of the tantalizing conversation at the piano

"I don't possess the talent for conversing easily..."

A smile touched her sister's lips as her voice dropped and her reply was low in the music and Mary could have stamped her foot in annoyance! Luckily at that moment the music paused long enough for even Lady Catherine to notice and her call was loud in its tone demanding to know what they were speaking of. A reply was made and shortly after that the party broke up, Lady Catherine foretelling the pleasant forecast for the next day, a carriage was ordered for the Collins and Mary rose gracefully to follow the other when Miss De bourghe spoke quietly from her chair as her mother departed the room intent on seeing the Collins to the door as befit a proper Hostess.

"Miss Bennet... forgive me but... your belonging are already here"

Seeing her frown of confusion the young women chuckled, a lightness entering her dark eyes for the first time that evening as she approached her, wrapping an arm through her own in a friendly manner as she spoke.

"I am afraid you underestimated my mother... she is... rather prompt...Shall I show you to your room?"

As Mary chewed over the answer, and the strange ways of the wealthy a low rumble of thunder shook the windows sending vibration through the expensive wood floors and Persian rugs It seems the Collins were to have a very wet windy ride home indeed and Mary found herself grateful for the shelter of the great house and the roaring fires as the panes of glass began to whistle in the coming winds.

"It seems my mother was wrong about the weather... again"

Mary bit her lip the humor of the situation striking her and afraid of causing offense swallowed it only with the greatest difficulty. Her Host noticed and gave a wry smile as the pair mounted the stairs at a slow stately pace, having reached the top a servant appeared to open a pair of door into a hallway of sorts, it was clear by the more moderate tastes this was the guest wing.

"It alright you know...I laugh at her foolishness myself at times...but...she is my mother and despite her ways I love her most dearly"

This caused Mary pause, did she not after all also have a mother will a great many odd notions? Were they two so very different after all? Her eyes softened and a soft chuckle of her own escaped her lips as they reached another closed door about halfway down the passage the maid opened it as she passed by, the decor inside stealing the words from her lips for a moment. Done almost completely in blue the rich fabrics and lavish paneling was exactly to Mary tastes... or they would have been if the room had not cost more then her parents entire estate

"This is... my room?"

"Indeed it is for the remainder of your stay... now I must go before Mother begins to wonder were I have vanished off to...May I call on you before breakfast Miss Bennet?"

The shy request warmed Mary's heart, being overlooked herself she had become very good at watching those around her and her study had led her to believe that this women was, no so much ill as very lonely, suppressed no doubt by her overbearing mother.

"Of course you may,but...only if you address me as Mary... I confess being one of five Miss Bennets, does get rather under your skin after awhile...for it always seems the person speaking is addressing a sister instead of myself."

"Then you must call me Ann..."

Thus agreed did the two young women find sleep, Miss Ann in her chambers tutted over by a nurse and Miss Mary, slipping beneath the most comfortable sheets she had ever slept in, beautifully warmed thanks to the forethought of a member of the staff, she was lulled to sleep by the rolling tones of thunder as the storm closed in.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

In contrast to the pleasant scene at Rosings, it was a wet grumpy party that alighted at the Collins homestead. Being only a mile from the great house proved a blessing, as they did not catch the worst of the storm, only what the wind so unkindly threw into their carriage passing through. So accordingly the entire party repaired to their separate chambers to seek a change of clothes and a few moments before a warm fire before gathering in the parlor.

"A great evening...Lady Catherine has shown such Christian feelings for your sister Cousin Elizabeth that you must endeavor to model her behavior!"

This was perhaps not the most consoling thing he could have said and happily Mrs. Collins was sensible of approaching danger enough that her summons for the pot of tea was a welcome distraction. Her husband praised her forethought and entertained his remaining visitor by extolling the merits of tea for the remainder of the time before they went to bed. Elizabeth found her door securely locked before sinking into her bed with great relief. Between the prattling of Mr. Collins and the lavish attention of his patroness Elizabeth could not help but consider in agreeing to stay at Rosings her sister had shown great sense.

Indeed truly Rosings might turn out to be the lesser of two evils.

* * *

><p>So we come to the end Of Chapter 5 –hands out tea and crumpets-<p>

Liked it? Have a suggestion for later Chapters? Drop me a review and please let me know.

For those wondering, never fear, there shall be a great deal more Lizzy/Darcy attention in the next chapter. Thank you for being patient with me.

My thanks go out to my lovely Beta

Whoever grants this story its **55****th**** review** shall have Chapter 6 dedicated to them

Stay tuned for Chapter 6. Practice and a Proposal Most Unwelcome

**Skydancinghobbit**

**P.S. Please take a moment to look over my other fanfics they need love too you know ^_^**


	6. Practice and a proposal most unwelcome

Welcome back everyone to

**A Swan in Hiding**

**-**Dodges angry mob-

My apologies for the lack of updates, I have been quite busy of late leaving sadly very little time for writing, the good news is that the temporary chaos is ebbing hopefully allowing for further updates in a more timely fashion

This chapter has gone through several rewrites so I hope everyone enjoys it

Wow 55 reviews in 5 chapters? -Does a happy hobbit dance- thank you truly one and all, your feedback and encouragement mean the world to me!

This Chapter is dedicated to **can't ****think **and **Lena's Wonderland** who granted this story its 50th and 55th reviews respectfully

I own nothing recognizable

On to Chapter 6 Practice and a Proposal Most Unwelcome

**Skydancinghobbit**

* * *

><p>She was engaged one day, as she walked, in re-perusing Jane's last letter, and dwelling on some passages which proved that Jane had not written in spirits, when, instead of being again surprised by Mr. Darcy, she saw on looking up, that Colonel Fitzwilliam was meeting her. Putting away the letter immediately and forcing a smile, she said, ``I did not know before that you ever walked this way.''``I have been making the tour of the Park,'' he replied, ``as I generally do every year, and intend to close it with a call at the Parsonage."<p>

P &P Volume 2 Chapter 33

* * *

><p>Elizabeth found great enjoyment out of doors, it was a well known fact that of a fair day she could often be found in some secluded walkway admiring the lush green in summer or the vibrant colors of the flowers each carefully selected for a table of her home at the request of her mother. Or in fall when the wind whispered secrets and the familiar pathways turned to a wonderland of color, the most pleasant escape from the chaos of her siblings. Since coming to Kent the weather had been unseasonably kind. So often was she absent her dear friend Mrs. Collins was prompted to comment in a teasing fashion one cold morning.<p>

"I dare say Lizzy you shall know the wood better then my husband if you are not careful"

Soft laughter the merry crackle of a fire, and the familiar clatter of china on the table soothed Elizabeth who had been musing quietly as Charlotte placed a fresh pot of tea on the table and poured her friend a cup. Lizzy sipped the soothing brew reflecting again on what had put her in such a disagreeable mood to begin with. Her hosts were agreeable the home she rested in was comfortable and the company of her old friend was a joy, however it was the visitors to the great house that had vexed Elizabeth

"Forgive me Charlotte …I have much on my mind presently"

Kindly waving away the rudeness Charlotte merely finished her tea and picked up some embroidery leaving her friend to her musings.

Much to her annoyance seemed to revolve around a certain wealthy gentlemen. More then once she met him on a pathway in the woods around Rosings. His behavior troubled her, not that he was unkind or ungentlemenly, but he never said a great deal beyond inquiries of the weather, for the storm of the week before had done some damage. Then he would suddenly bid her a good morning and depart leaving her in bewilderment, that it would happen again was unthinkable and yet it did a second and even a third time. the last meeting occuring just the day before! What on earth did he mean by it?

Charlotte for her part watched the drama play out with an indulgent eye.

She had witnessed enough of the interaction of her friend at Rosings with a certain gentlemen keenly enough to guess what was prompting this sudden change in temper. It true Mrs. Collins did not see any symptom of love but she could hope. A great match in her mind considered; however, she doubted her husband held the same opion. His nature was far less difficult to fathom, Conceited and pompous he was, never the less a good husband when not currying favor from his patroness. Focusing her attention back to needlework and the domestic problems of her perish Charlotte had no notion of the changes that would fall on the house in less then 24 hours time.

%%%%%%

Mary was adjusting well to her new life at Rosings, The servants were kind and attentive, her fire was always lit and she had the consolation of a new companion in the company of her hostess Miss Ann, who despite the chill always took to visiting the blue room nightly without fail. There the two women would curl up on the elegant four poster and talk long into the night. Being from two different backgrounds proved something of a gift. Stories of childhood memories however dull they seemed to Miss Bennet delighted her new friend. Tonight she had a captive audience who hung on her every word in the hour before the dinner gong sounded.

"Truly?"

"Indeed I speak the truth Miss Ann…. and my mother never found out!"

"Oh I cannot think what my mother would say if I, ever thought of doing such a thing!"

"Truly the only thing that gave it away was my Sister Lydia…. she is allergic to cats you see"

"So you kept this kitten hidden in your chambers for almost a month?

How delightfully shocking!"

A soft gasp met her statement as her friend stared at her with wide wondering eyes, the firelight dancing off her skin as the merry crackling of the apple wood logs filled the silence, clothed in the elegant finery of her station Miss Ann was snug as she could wish and the healthy flush of color on her cheeks was even noticed by her Ladyship when they were called for early and offered tea and a rare treat of sweets.

"Your health is much improved Ann I am glad for it! Miss Bennet had done you good I think"

As this was proposed with all the fuss and bother of a regiment of infantry deploying for battle Mary was forced to take another sip of her tea, thus covering her smile as her eyes met those of her friend across the table, for who would dare laugh at such a lady? Catching the impish light in her companions eyes Miss Ann spoke rather slyly

"I think you are right Mother…. Miss Bennet is a Godsend."

A flush of color touched Mary's cheeks and she opened her mouth to refute this claim of divine placement and then promptly closed it again. Who was she to attempt to disagree with such a great Lady? Though Miss Ann was now a treasured companion Mary was not a simpleton, the wide gap between their stations in life was nothing new to her and should be remembered. It was however Lady Catherine who broke the silence as she eyed her guest not unkindly

"Perhaps is it time to reward you Miss manners and composure are quite to my tastes…. and should be made an example of."

Now feeling quite like a show dog standing before a judge Mary wisely held her tongue wishing for the first time for the company of her sister who would know the precise thing to say in such a moment, though gifted with many blessing, Mary did not possess a quick tongue. So she opted for honesty.

"Your praise is enough Lady Catherine…. I need no such favor…but I thank you for the thought"

A sudden bark from the corner made her jump fixing her eyes on her host in some alarm before the truth dawned on her, Lady Catherine was laughing!

"See Ann even now your companion shows proper modesty…becoming of a young women in her station of life…. "

"Come Miss Bennet I insist…tomorrow you shall join my daughter and I on a shopping trip…. I cannot have the companion of my daughter looking anything but her best…"

%%%

All this was laid before the Collins when evening fell, each member of the party thinking it a grand idea and much to the credit of her Ladyship to show such favor. Nary a word did Miss Bennet hear beyond the low drone of the clergyman as she sipped her soup and nibbled the first course. Her sister had not come! Mary's sisterly affection was roused but her fears were groundless as she was assured of the health of Miss Elizabeth.

"Your concern does you credit dear cousin…. but never fear it is only a headache…."

The evening progressed and concluded at the will of her ladyship, it was only when the entire party had settled down to listen to Mr. Collins read aloud Mary noticed the absence of Mr. Darcy. Raising her eyes to the face of Miss Ann, Mary deliberately raised an eyebrow in question, taking the cue the other young women scanned the room a frown touching her lips for a moment before she shrugged slightly in answer. and both women returned their attention to the speaker who was instructing them most kindly from a book of sermons he had brought.

For it was well known that Mr. Collins never read novels.

%%%%%%%%

Elizabeth sat in silence hiding in the soothing dark of the sitting room, frustration and pent up emotions causing tremors to ghost across her figure. Her eyes welled with tears and were it not for the housemaid and other few servants about she would have screamed her frustration to the skies. Hearing the tell tale clatter of hooves on the gravel outside Elizabeth lost no time in rushing to the sanctuary of her room there to dwell on everything that had come to pass in peace an quiet. After firmly latching the door and sinking onto the plush mattress she allowed the events of the last two hours to replay in her mind. The shocking truth sinking in afresh

Mr. Darcy had proposed!

* * *

><p>So we come to the end of Chapter 6 –happily dodges the bows thrown at her by her Beta <strong>Dragonsquill<strong>-

Liked it? Have a suggestion for a future Chapter? Please drop me a review and let me know!

Who ever grants this story its **60****th****review** shall have Chapter 7 dedicated to them

Stay tuned for Chapter 7. Shopping and Surprises

**Skydancinghobbit**

P.S. **Please take a moment to look over my other fics they need love too you know ^_^**


	7. Shopping and Surprises

Hello All

Welcome back to

**A Swan In Hiding**

Merry Christmas everyone consider this to be my gift to you!

I own nothing recognizable

As promised this Chapter is dedicated to **ninaz08** who granted this story its 60th review

With formalities out of the way I bring you

Chapter 7 Shopping and Surprises

**Skydancinghobbit**

* * *

><p>``He likes to have his own way very well,'' replied Colonel Fitzwilliam. ``But so we all do. It is only that he has better means of having it than many others, because he is rich, and many others are poor. I speak feelingly. A younger son, you know, must be inured to self-denial and dependence.''<p>

``In my opinion, the younger son of an Earl can know very little of either. Now, seriously, what have you ever known of self-denial and dependence? When have you been prevented by want of money from going wherever you chose, or procuring any thing you had a fancy for?''

P & P Volume 2 Chapter 33

* * *

><p>The steady thrum of hooves the low conversation and gentle motion of the coach had lulled Mary's nerves about this foretold shopping trip. Why that very morning her Ladyship had called at her bed chamber to look over her things, to ascertain if Mary guessed her thoughts, the gap between what was now, and what would be once they finished their outing. Flicking through her gowns the older women's features softened for a moment.<p>

"Miss Bennet...Is this all you own?"

There was a note of something in her tone, that softened the question, not quite pity but lacking the warmth to be called motherly. Being the middle child in a family of 5 she had been the one to acquire the hand me downs and cheaper fabrics, it was simply her lot as she had the misfortune to be the only plain one.

"Yes your Ladyship it is..."

Turning her hostess met her eyes, Mary still being a bed and firmly under the covers, there they stood for nearly a full minute before Lady Catherine spoke again.

"How is it Miss Bennet with such neglect...you have come to be such a young women?"

Seeing the expression on Mary's face cloud Her Ladyship clucked, rather like an over large mother hen pulling the tassel to summon the maids, scarcely had the cord ceased it dancing about when the upper maids appeared each curtsying in turn as they awaited their orders, rumors of the Miss Bennets favor with their Mistress was warmly discussed in the servants hall and all and sundry had declared it to be the first spark of Christian feeling the women had displayed in 30 years. The young women who looked after the guest sang her praises declaring her to be a sweet girl, worthy of such attention.

"I know not how to answer you my Lady... except that as you know... my mother considered my appearance plain and in her words, not worth the effort when their were elder more beautiful daughter to marry off"

Her answer seemed to speak volumes and Her Ladyship swept from the room as if taken with some sudden stroke of genius the servants following, a low conversation ensued and the patter of feet declared the conference to be over, Rolling over Mary checked the window, rather dismayed, she doubted anyone but the local farmers would be up this early! Stifling a groan she cuddled back into the heavenly pillow and caught a few more hours sleep before a knock at the door roused her. It was Miss Sarah, the maid chosen to look after Mary during her stay and she looked very pleased.

"Good morning Miss, I bring you a present from Her Ladyship!"

Groggily Mary rose, happy to find the maid had not only knocked but brought the customary cup of morning tea, hot black and with liberal amounts of sugar, Taking a long sip she revived, truly there was nothing quite like the first cup of tea in the morning! Now considerably more awake and with the milk of human kindness running through her veins once more she faced the older girl with a smile.

"Alright Sarah...now I'm ready"

A soft laugh was in answer before another maid brought in a long tissue wrapped package, Mary bit her lip in half shock half wonder, indeed she could hazard a guess at the contents but, such a gift was truly beyond her means to ever return, stepping forward as the women laid the package delicately on the bench that stood at the end of her bed Mary plucked at the ribbon tugging the bow from its elegant arrangement and lifted the lid with a gasp that could be heard in the hall way.

"Oh Sarah... I can't wear this... its too beautiful!"

Her tone was half wonder half fear, for nestled in layer of filmy pink tissue paper lay the most beautiful gown Miss Bennet had ever laid eyes on, three shades of green, a neckline that was a good deal lower then she was used to and the most delicate golden lace adorned the edges, it was a gown more fit for royal then the daughter of a country born gentlemen.

"Oh Miss do try it on!"

Mutely Mary nodded agreement and in shorter time then it would have taken Jane to greet the family, the deed was done and she stood before the full-length mirror in shock, her dark hair having been curled during the night falling around her shoulders in ebony waves. .

"I look like..."

"A beautiful young women Miss Bennet"

%%%%%

So here she was scant hours later, with the carriage finally reaching their destination, seated next to Miss Ann and wearing a gown worth at least twice her yearly allowance. Her companion had presented her with matching hat and shoes to go with the ensemble and so it was they entered a dress shop and Mary gasped softly, never before had she witnessed so many colors, each shade more lovely then the rest, the staff were swift and very attentive going about their work with all the practiced ease of a troop of ballet dancers.

"Oh Mary look! ... This necklace would go very well with your gown"

Smiling indulgently Miss Bennet stepped over, read the price tag hidden under the stone and took a step back, her color paling by several degrees. The necklace mentioned was in fact a very small emerald! With a price to match!

"It would indeed my dear If I were born a Duchess"

Ann turned and stared at Mary for a long moment, her expression softening as she took her hand, squeezing it gently in apology before she spoke.

"Of course…I am sorry my dear…. I had forgotten for a moment, you look so much like my elder sister…I quite forgot myself a moment will you forgive me?"

Mary's eyebrow raised her expression registering surprise at the admission, so that was the reason behind the kindness of her Ladyship! Finding this piece of information gave her far more questions then answers she wisely let it go only offering a smile in return.

"Of course my dear…we are not all of us born wealthy…those who are, enjoy many blessings...but I think loose a few as well"

Thus their conversation ended, in favor of studying the latest fashions, her Ladyship proving to be a gentle teacher and not possessing the acid tongue when in public, Mary found she enjoyed this more human view of Ann's mother, it made her look even for a short time, like a younger version of herself, with a wry smile and ever ready remark. After their shopping was concluded it was time for tea, Ann took charge of that affair with something close to relish. They proceeded to the most glamorous tearoom in London.

Its sheer size staged Mary as she entered, feeling more like a museum of priceless art then a place where food and drink were served. Marble statues elaborate painting and rugs that one had to mind else they might turn an ankle in the deep plush. After a rather formal reminder to the two young women to mind their manner Lady Catherine drifted off to another room presumable to drink tea with those of her own age. Taking a seat by a window Miss Mary stood looking out the swirling pane at the most beautiful cultivated garden she had ever laid eyes on. Impeccably trimmed hedges without a leaf out of place, covered walkways covered with climbing roses and the like.

"Beautiful…is it not Miss Bennet?"

With a soft cry of surprise Mary whirled around only to find herself face to face with the Colonel looking quite handsome in his dress uniform, dark waves locks gleaming in the sunlight as it streamed through the high windows, breathing a sigh of relief she smiled curtsying lightly. Privately enjoying the way her Bonnet ribbons reacted to the movement, fluttering about her like flower petals.

"Indeed it is…. forgive me Sir but you gave me quite a fright"

Warm laughter escaped his lip, sending the most peculiar sense of accomplishment through Mary, as if making him laugh had been her intension all along.

"I can see that Miss Bennet and I in turn must ask forgiveness for doing so…believe me I did not mean to do so"

The warm of his tone was wrecking havoc with her ability to think, but his sincerity steeled her resolve to answer, all the while wondering how Jane ever said anything at all if this was the feelings man inspired in her all the time,

"Your pardon is freely given…"

Seeming to glance around him once again he smiled warmly the emotion seeming to travel between his lips and his eyes in one moment. Offering his arm he suddenly spoke.

"May I escort you to a table Miss Bennet?"

* * *

><p>So ends Chapter 7 –dodges the pink bow thrown at her by her Beta-<p>

Liked it Have a suggestion for future Chapter? Let me know!

My Beta is currently out of town so any errors you see are solely my error, kindly send me a message and I shall correct them

Who ever grants this story **its 67****th**** review** shall have Chapter 8 dedicated to them

Stay tuned for Chapter 8 Answers and Confessions

**Skydancinghobbit**

**P.S. Please take a moment to check out my other fanfics they need love too you know ^_^**


	8. Answers and Confessions

Welcome back one and all to

**A Swan In Hiding**

Wow I am humbled and truly thankful to everyone who has thus far taken the time to review, Have a wonderful and safe New Years!

As promised this Chapter is dedicated to **Heimarmene, Red Writer **and **moni9576** who granted this story its 67th, 70th and 75th reviews respectfully!

In response to a question from a reviewer the Fitzwilliam I am using for this story is the gentlemen who portrayed the role in the 1995 BBC special with Colin Firth, as to me he is quite attractive and always deserved a good women.

Now with Mary I more or less leave it to your own imaginations, taking my own views as far as her temper and upbringing are concerned. I hope this does not offend anyone.

I own nothing recognizable and make no profit from this story

Now with business concluded lol I bring you

Chapter and Confessions

**Skydancinghobbit**

* * *

><p>Elizabeth could not see Lady Catherine without recollecting that, had she chosen it, she might by this time have been presented to her as her future niece; nor could she think, without a smile, of what her ladyship's indignation would have been. ``What would she have said? - How would she have behaved?'' were questions with which she amused herself.<p>

P&P Volume 2 Chapter 37

* * *

><p>The low murmur of well-bred conversation, the pleasing scent of tea and the sunlight filtering through the high windows created a charming change of scene. Born into a less glittering world, Miss Mary reveled in the opportunity to observe and learn. Sitting not two tables away, by her estimation, was an elderly countess. Cross, quite hard of hearing and fond of complaining of everything, she reminded Miss Bennet quite forcibly of her mother, though a good deal younger. Dear Mama, what would she say if she could see her now? Running a gloved hand over the lush fabric of her gown she allowed a soft chuckle to escape her lips. She would have bet all of her allowance that, given the opportunity, Fanny Bennet would never recognize her.<p>

"Are you well, Miss Bennet?"

The gentle voice of her companion broke her thoughts; he had returned bearing not only two cups of tea, but also a young woman in tow bearing a tray laden with the most delightful variety of tea cakes and sandwiches Mary had ever seen. What a day of wonders it had been. Now happily settled and sipping at the warm beverage, she took time to consider his question with a smile. Looking up from the strawberry frosted tart that had been placed before her she chose her words carefully.

"I am quite well thank you Colonel... but to confess the truth, I feel so dreadfully out of place here!"

The reward to her honesty was rich indeed; his eyes crinkled merrily and a soft chuckle escaped his lips as he leaned forward conspiratorially, plucking a cucumber sandwich from the plate. Returning it to his place setting he spoke softly, as if about to confide a great and terrible secret.

"I confess, Miss Bennet, that I share your opinion. Were it not for my wealthy father, I would avoid such places with vigor."

At once her tension fled; finding in her tea companion a fellow, if one could use the term, fish out of water. Each settled to the task of doing justice to the gift, a dainty card resting alongside a single white rose proclaimed it to come from Miss Anne de Bourgh with her compliments. When at last their hunger was sated it was the Colonel who broke the companionable silence.

"My Aunt seems to favor you quite lavishly, Miss Bennet...tell me your secret, for I have been attempting to court her notice for years without success."

Mary could not help herself; only a quick flick of her fan to cover her laughter saved her from a social faux pas and she, in silence, heartily thanked Miss Anne for the quick lessons on the couch. Indeed, before today, Mary never knew that laughing behind a fan was acceptable in good company while without one, it was considered highly offensive, indicating bad manners. Thus, the eyes that flicked her direction showed approval before returning to the concerns of their own party. When her brief spell of mirth was done, the fan was returned, folded, to its place in her lap.

"You tease me most cruelly, Sir! For I assure you, I have done nothing to curry favor with my hosts. I often wonder at it myself."

"Well said, Miss Bennet."

His tone was pleased as he sipped his tea, turning to address another gentleman who passed their table. Mary realized that the whole conversation had been a test! She felt a flush of pleasure knowing she had passed! Many young women in the room she noticed now were undergoing similar studies by their elders. They meant, she guessed, to test their true characters, their motives. Most passed the test as she had, though a few did not. One poor girl was laughing so heartily she had dropped her fan. Clucks of disapproval sounded from the elderly Countess.

"Not ready yet, poor dear... it'll be another year before she's allowed to enter into society...her poor parents.

It was then Mary thanked her lucky stars that she proved to be a quick learner, as the rules here were many and their purpose was to prepare and teach young women of class proper behavior in public. Her sister Lizzy would have called it a training ground for failure. Indeed, as she saw, in essence that was its purpose: to weed out those not yet ready for the demands of high society life. Soon enough her tea was finished and her Ladyship returned to collect them. Ann threaded her arm under Mary's, dark eyes glittering with approval as both young women hurried to catch up with her Ladyship after biding her companion a swift farewell.

"You have done well, Mary... my mother is most pleased."

Feeling like a dog taken to show for the first time, Mary smiled. She lowered her head shyly, looking quite pleased with herself and, more importantly, at the praise from her companion. She glanced back the Colonel, who raised his glass in farewell in their general direction as another young lady was introduced to him, assumedly to undergo the same test. Mary's face fell a little, as she understood. Miss Anne, noticing the change, smiled gently.

"I trust you will forgive Richard...He agreed to test you at my mother's request...being a familiar face to whom you would respond truthfully. Rest assured, he does seem quite fond of you."

"How do you know?"

It seemed a reasonable question; she had barely known the gentleman a fortnight and interacted with him so little, she had no basis for forming an opinion either for good or ill.

"Watch."

Ann turned their steps to the side, in all appearances to look over a bolt of fabric outside a shop but in reality to watch the proceedings of the table Mary had just left. She was amazed; the gentleman was formal, almost stern, with the girl, subjecting her to what appeared to be a battery of questions before tea was served. When the moment came, the poor dear not only forgot her fan, but also knocked over her teacup rummaging for it. Mary understood.

"If he did not care for you at all, he would not have approached you, spoken to you so kindly or used so gentle a question. My mother and I watched from an upper balcony and were quite astonished."

Her good humor restored so quickly at this revelation, Miss Anne laughed aloud as they proceeded along back to the coach. Passing the dress shop they were in earlier, the girls each curtsied to her Ladyship and entered the waiting carriage to begin their journey home. Mary could not help commenting on what she had seen in the shop window.

"You see, Anne, the necklace is gone... I was right. It seems someone else favored it, too."

Miss Anne only smiled.

* * *

><p>So end Chapter 8- dodges the frosted cakes tossed in her direction-<p>

So our dear Mary passed her first test…what do you think it means?

A warm welcome and thanks goed out to **JenniferHecateMacBeth **who has kindly stepped in to Beta this story!

Whoever grants this story its **80th review** shall have Chapter 9 dedicated to them

Stay tuned for Chapter 9 An unexpected visitor

**Skydancinghobbit**

**P.S. If you would be so kind as to glance over my other fanfics I would appreciate it they need love to you know ^_^**


	9. An unexspected visitor

Hey All

Welcome back to

**A Swan In Hiding**

Checks the review page and her jaw drops-

Wow 95 reviews in 8 Chapters? Thank you so much everyone for all the feedback and encouragement!

Okay lol lots of dedications this Chapter- cracks knuckles- here we go!

As promised this Chapter is dedicated to **Avanell ****ogracie789**. **Aiobh** and **cvtperez** who granted this story its 80th, 85th 90th and 95th reviews respectfully

I own nothing recognizable

Now with formalities concluded I bring you

Chapter 9. An unexpected visitor

**Skydancinghobbit**

* * *

><p>Elizabeth soon perceived that though this great lady was not in the commission of the peace for the county, she was a most active magistrate in her own parish, the minutest concerns of which were carried to her by Mr. Collins; and whenever any of the cottagers were disposed to be quarrelsome, discontented or too poor, she sallied forth into the village to settle their differences, silence their complaints, and scold them into harmony and plenty.<p>

P&P Volume 2 Chapter 30

* * *

><p>The afternoon came on swift wings; much of it was devoured in their return trip. Soft conversation and travel games were the order of the moment, when at last they disembarked Mary tilted her head gently from side to side as her muscles protested the movement. Long carriage rides always made her stiff. Following her hosts she passed through the grand entrance hall, through a gallery to one of the smaller dining halls where a cup of refreshing tea awaited them. Crickets began their ballads outside the window as the sun began to sink from the horizon casting long shadows on the carpet. Cards were produced and after gently shaking her head with a smile Mary sat at the instrument her fingers touching the keys gently, practicing the tune she had heard that day. The light airy notes were familiar, allowing her to muse while the card game progressed in near silence behind her. The day's events had given her much food for thought. It was not until a gentle hand was placed on her shoulder some time later that she ceased playing, Looking up her expression turned to amazement then shifted to concern.<p>

"Why Lizzy! Whatever is the matter?"

Her voice was low, the Collins she knew was invited to dinner, that evening but they were not due to arrive for some little time yet. This sudden appearance had her worried; a glance at her sister's countence was enough. Rising gently from the bench she curtsied to Ann and her mother, murmured a soft excuse and disappeared her sister in toe. Reaching her bedchamber Mary waited for a moment or two a smile playing on her lips. Sure enough in due time Miss Ann swept into the room concern etched into her features as the door was closed gently behind her.

"Mary...Miss Elizabeth...is all well?"

The gentle tone was a balm to her sisters soul, a few minutes found all three women curled up in front of the roaring hearth, each speaking in low tones as the events of the day before tumbled from Elizabeth like a water in a brook. It seemed a sypethic ear and gentle hand was all she needed. Reactions varied to the news. Miss Ann gasped in horror at such ungentlemanly like behavior, particularly when they had leisure to go over his exactly wording of the proposal.

"I simply did not think it was possible...for William to be so rude!"

"Depend upon it Miss Deburge... he meant every word...I have never been so angry in my life!"

"You poor thing...I shouldn't wonder at loosing your temper... I would have rest assured!"

"His behavior was quite rude to be sure Lizzy, though in a way I pity Mr. Darcy"

Both women stared at Mary in amazement, the young women merely shrugged, a movement she was sure would have earned her the harshest of rebukes at home before Sarah entered the room quietly and Mary slid behind the screen to change into dinner attire, she appeared wearing a frock of cream wisely holding her tongue until the maid had departed.

"Truly Lizzy I do... his manner of speech was offensive...I grant you that... but only consider... he left during dinner, heedless of the displeasure of his Aunt, walked to the parsonage without escort or torch and spoke what was on his heart...for that I must both honor and pity him... The man loves in the same breath that his pride offends."

Here they were intrupted by the sound of the gong summoning the party to table and the matter was put to rest for the moment. Taking her place next to Ann Mary swept the table with her eyes; Mr. Darcy however was not among them. Nor was she to discover was his cousin. Both had been called to the home of the Earl on business. Lady Catherine looked slightly alarmed at this news, brought to her by the loyal parson who had learned it just before setting out for the great house, he brought forth the letter and a footman conveyed it to her Ladyship, who after skimming the contents frowned.

"This missive is far too vague..."

Seeming to take this statement as a personal affront Mr. Collins continued his apologies until the soup was removed, Bobbing his head like rebuked spaniel he only ceased his capitulations when the fish course was served and he was forced to abandon civility for nutrition. Ann merely ignored the fuss. Sipping and nibbling at each course as it was placed before her without comment to anyone but her mother. So dinner ended and the ladies removed to a parlor for dainty cakes and tea leaving Mr. Collins to nurse a glass of port as society dictated for a quarter of an hour before he joined them.

The card table appeared and the party sat down a few hands were played with little more then desultory conversation to fill the silence when a footmen entered bearing a express on a tray, the entire party fell into silence as the envelope ripped and her Ladyship let out a soft yelp of horror. Her complexion turning so pale Mary feared for her health. At once she rose from her chair and began barking orders throwing the household into action, boxes were fetched and packing was employing every able-bodied member of the staff. That done she turned to her guests her voice softening

"Miss Mary…. for the time being I ask you to return to your Cousins care…. rest assured that when family matters are …settled we shall engage you again…"

Mary merely nodded in silence reaching over to gently squeeze the pale hand of Miss Ann, who had not yet come to the only logical conclusion for this sudden change in her Mother's behavior. Mary however knew that such rapid work only meant one thing and as the Collins departed swiftly and mother and daughter had time to converse a soft wail from the parlor confirmed her worst suspicions as she was handed into the waiting carriage.

There had been a death in the family,

* * *

><p>So ends Chapter 9-dodges the angry mob-<p>

Liked it Have an idea for a future Chapter? Drop me a review and let me know!

My thanks as always go out to my two wonderful Beta's **JenniferHecateMacBeth** and **slytherinsal**who turn my horrid grammar into something beautiful, thank you so much guys!

Whoever grants this story **its 100****th**** review** shall have Chapter 10 dedicated to them

Stay tuned for Chapter 10 Home and Heartaches

**Skydancinghobbit**

**P.S. Please take a moment to look over my other fanfics they need love too you know ^_^**


	10. Home and Heartache

Hello Everyone!

Welcome back to

**A Swan In Hiding**

Wow...106 reviews in 9 Chapters? I am truly honored by the outflow of support and encouragement of this story Thank you everyone!

As promised this Chapter is dedicated to** 0white 0 **and **CMonline** who granted this story its 100th and 105th review respectfully

I own nothing recogniseable and make not profit from this story

Now with formalities out of the way I bring you

Chapter 10 Home and Heartbreak

**Skydancinghobbit**

* * *

><p>it was the second week in May in which the three young ladies set out together from Gracechurch-street for the town of - in Hertfordshire; and, as they drew near the appointed inn where Mr. Bennet's carriage was to meet them, they quickly perceived, in token of the coachman's punctuality, both Kitty and Lydia looking out of a dining room upstairs. These two girls had been above an hour in the place, happily employed in visiting an opposite milliner, watching the sentinel on guard, and dressing a salad and cucumber.<p>

P&P Volume 2 Chapter 39

* * *

><p>Without Ann for pleasant company and the novelty of commentary brought forth by her mother, Mary found with her return to the patronage life dragged in a fashion she was unaccustomed to. Books had lost their thrill, long walks their beauty and conversation its draw. This was not to say she was unpleasant, no it was often remarked that Miss Mary took her part in the meager activities of the Collins family. She spoke ate and attended to business with much the same vigor as she always had, Yet her heart was a thousand miles away resting with her dear friend in whatever trouble the family had found themselves in. A week elapsed before news reached her. By way of a letter, delivered with great pomp and ceremony by Mr. Collins himself who remarked most gravely<p>

"Cousin... Miss Ann favors you greatly, for even in her present distress she had seen fit to write you."

As the envelope rested firmly on the silver tray Mary saw no point in commenting on this observation beyond sweeping the letter from its place and thanking her host most kindly for bringing it to her attention. Thinking this conference was over she turned, eager it seemed to regain her place in the chair she had been reading when the knock at her door had called her attention from the world of Utopia, a novel recommended by her friend. Yet the man lingered, rather like a mouse waiting patiently until the family went to sleep so he could grab the tasty food left out on the sill, or as in this case she surmised, to hear the latest news contained in her missive. Rather more amused then offended Mary raised an eyebrow in question before speaking.

"Have I forgotten something Mr. Collins?"

She had the satisfaction of watching a blush mantle his pale features as he realized he had been caught lingering, the eager light in his eyes fading as he recognized the cue as the hint it was. Bowing in somewhat of a miffed fashion he withdrew with a mumbled reminder that the farewell tea was to be served in less then an hour's time. As if Mary would have forgotten, her belongings were packed gifts from her Ladyship carefully wrapped and stowed and the few supplies from Charlotte placed in the waiting carriage. Even in their grief it seemed the Miss Bennets were not forgotten, for standing in the humble parsonage drive was a carriage belonging to their noble patroness, upholstered in bright blue, it was quite a thing of beauty of which Mr. Collins was sure to gloat over for days, if he was ever in need of new boast, which to Mary's mind seemed unlikely. Waiting for the tread of his steps to fade, signally his decent down the stairs, Mary ripped into the letter tossing the envelope to the floor in the careless fashion of one who's only wish at present is to learn the latest news.

_My dearest Mary,_

_How I miss you! With nothing but the rattle of the chaise and the snores of my mother to occupy my thoughts I find myself a liberty to reflect on events as we continue our journey. I can almost imagine your frown as I write this so I must explain. Our carriage saw fit to break not far outside of town. Much to my mother's displeasure! Oh Mary you should have heard her strictures! How I nearly laughed! However I am in danger of you my dearest friend thinking me improper, rest assure the news did affect my spirits most severely, As you are in all probability ignorant of events I shall endeavor to lay then before you, though take care to burn this missive after reading, I would not wish Mr. Collins to know our troubles for the world, nosy man!_

_An express came to us from Mr. Collins as you know during dinner, its contents spoke of a death, with very little detail beyond request of our immediate assistance in family matters. Well I will not disguise the truth Mary as I have just now learned for Mama talks in her sleep... it was James...the elder brother of a certain military man I shall not mention for fear of making you blus,. Who has passed on! No doubt this comes as a shock to you...and so it did to us all but, there it you have it. The house is now in sight and I must hide this letter before Mama wakes. _

_I hope to hear from you soon Mary_

_Miss Ann_

Finishing the missive Mary sat in silence for a long moment her mind busy attempting to take in all she had just read. Unable to determine wither it was safer to laugh or cry. One the one hand she grieved for the family. Miss Ann had mentioned the kindness of James and his wife, not married long and with no children a widow faced a grave future unless as she guessed the family would provide some means for her. On the other, this meant the man who had laughed with, teased and enchanted her was now the elder son! Poor Fitzwilliam. She had no doubt beyond the grief he was now drowned in, there rested a heavy weight of new responsibility, saddled with a life he had no interest in. Great wealth demanded much from those that inherited it. Shaking her head she strode over to the grate and threw the letter in, taking care to watch it burn to ash before leaving the room.

%%%%

The ceremony of leave-taking stole her thoughts from anything but the present as the party sat down to tea partaking of the excellent spread of food and snacks placed before them. It was a most thoughtful gesture from Mrs. Collins, who truly seemed to pine the departure of her guests as she lavished then with the best her table had to offer. Mary considered her carefully as they parted and felt only pity, to be left in such company as her husband entirely seemed nearly cruel but Charlotte had made her choice with her eyes open and thus Mary bid her a kind farewell in company with her sister when the time came, each embracing their hostess promising to write given the first opportunity. Then without any further ado the Ladies were handed into the lavish carriage and with a crack of the whip, were clattering down the drive.

"Our father will be most pleased...Mr. Collins has proved quite amusing I cannot wait to tell him of our trip"

The sudden comment brought Mary sharply from her thoughts, she had been musing on her shopping day in London with her Ladyship, prompted to return to the moment, as she considered the words her mood sank. Ah Hertfordshire...thats was were she was returning to a family scene she knew well, the commands of her mother and the indifference of her father. Still it would be good to see her yonger sisters once again. At once a swell of unknown emotion struck Mary and she ducked her head gently before speaking as if that alone would stem the flow of jealousy that had suddenly reared its head.

"Pleased to see you Lizzy and Jane without doubt... I don't think he will even notice me"

This made her sister sit up and take notice, rarely had her gentle quiet sibling ever voiced such a sentiment aloud. Elizabeth frowned and reached over to take the pale hand that rested on the seat next to her. Squeezing it gently she opened her mouth to speak and then closed it again finding for once, she had not rebuttal for such a statement, for her father was in truth a very singular man able to see only the fictional worlds and the works of fiction that his library held, so different from his every day life. Their mothers reaction would be typical, like a horse with blinders on, turning to Jane alone seeking news of their neighbor to the exclusion of everyone else, it did leave a bitter taste in her mouth even as she strove to lighten the mood even as she knew her Sister to be right.

"You shall see…our Uncle, Aunt and Jane will be glad to see you…. of that rest assured"

So it proved, the journey was made in haste, stopping only to switch the horses and take light refreshment before the travelers pushed on to London, eager it seemed to be in the eager arms of their waiting family after so long away. The sun had just slipped beneath the horizon when they reached cheap side, covered in the light dust of the road and sporting ache muscles long confined the party left the carriage gratefully and stepped into the warmth and cheer of the family home. Her young cousins acted as if they had not seen Mary in a year, fussing over her appearance, her figure and how tired she looked. Laughing along with her sister she happily retired to bath and changed before the family all sat down to dinner. lively conversation, switching between topics varied the scene as the travelers were stuffed with the joys of home cooking, news and the sweets saved especially for these visits, much to the delight of the children, simple games and tea was the conclusion to the day as the young ones were sent off to bed full and happy, Mary nodded gently over her book, the weariness of the journey and worries of the day overcoming her at last. A soft thump was the last thing she heard as her book slid from her lap onto the plush carpet of the sitting room, as the soft crackling blaze lulled her into a deep peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>So ends Chapter 10 –hands out tea and crumpets- Hope I didn't bore you!<p>

Liked it? Have a suggestion for future Chapters? Please drop me a review and let me know ^_^

My thanks goes out to my Beta's who havn't yet had a chance to edit this Chapter so any errors my readers may find are strictly my fault and i offer my apologise for them in advance.

Whoever grants this story its **110****th ****review** shall have Chapter 11 dedicated to them

Stay tuned for Chapter 11. Of Letters and Love

**Skydancinghobbit**

P.S. Please check my other fanfic it needs some love too you know ^_^


	11. Of Letters and Love

Hi All

Welcome back to

**A Swan in Hiding**

Thanks goes out to those brave and faithful who reviewed last Chapter

As promised this Chapter is dedicated to **Elizabeth-B-D **who granted this story its 110th review yay!

I own nothing recogniseable

Now with all formalities out of the way I bring you

Chapter 11. Of letters and love

**Skydancinghobbit**

* * *

><p>It was the second week in May in which the three young ladies set out together from Gracechurch-street for the town of - in Hertfordshire; and, as they drew near the appointed inn where Mr. Bennet's carriage was to meet them, they quickly perceived, in token of the coachman's punctuality, both Kitty and Lydia looking out of a dining room upstairs. These two girls had been above an hour in the place, happily employed in visiting an opposite milliner, watching the sentinel on guard, and dressing a salad and cucumber.<p>

After welcoming their sisters, they triumphantly displayed a table set out with such cold meat as an inn larder usually affords, exclaiming, ``is not this nice? Is not this an agreeable surprise?''

P&P Volume 2 Chapter 39

* * *

><p>Leaving her Uncles house was bittersweet, it was good to be going home after a three month holiday but her Aunt proved a most devoted confidant, Many happy hours where spent around a comfortable fire with her cousins playing happily in the background while Mary sipped her tea and conversed with her eldest sisters and the good Mistress of the house, relating to a wondering audience her adventures in Kent, their reactions warmed Mary's heart, for once in her life it was good to be the center of attention without having to fight for notice among her much younger and, if truth be told, louder siblings. They hung on her every word as she describe with great details the wondrous decoration of the tea house, into which even her good Uncle had never set foot.<p>

"Oh Mary...it must have been wonderful to drink tea in such a fabulous place!"

"Jane...if you could only have seen it, the carpets were so thick I feared for my ankles...yet so soft you hardly knew they were there"

Then to their great amusement she related the comments she had over heard at the different tables around her, Elizabeth laughing most heartily at the description of the elderly Duchess no doubt making notes on this most interesting of personalities, here her cousin spoke up, having grown tired of playing knights and princess with her brother, after all there were only so many times a lady could be saved from the invisible Dragon without growing bored.

"I don't believe you!"

Mary turned in some surprise falling silent in her story; the young girl had never spoken so sharply in her company the entiry to her stay, wondering briefly she allowed her Aunt to scold the girl before making inquiries. She knew there must have been a reason for such a rude and direct attack Indeed Miss Lily did not look at all sorry for this remark even as she mumbled something like an apology tossing her head rather like a distressed horse. When the second question was uttered she straightened her spine eager it seemed to be able to defend her point with green eyes flashing she spoke.

"The dress Mary... I think you lied about it, even Mama has never seen anything as nice as you described"

Instead of getting angry at this remark, as she reasonable might have, Mary merely laughed rising from her chair setting down her tea cup gently feeling rather sorry for her Aunt, who looked all the world as if she wished to sink into the floor from mortification, her color rather warmer then was generally seen. Taking pity on them all she spoke gently to show she took no offense to the question or ill will for the sentiment expressed.

"Then I shall simply have to show you Miss Lily...for it is always hard to accept accounts from another person when they seem something out of a story book, tarry a moment and you will see"

Striding from the room chuckling to herself, Mary requested the help of what of the housemaids and together they vanished into her room, unlocking the trunk Mary lifted the gown almost reverently from the wrapping that protected it from the sun and stress of transport, a thoughtful forethought by her hostess else it would have arrived home horribly wrinkled and the family did not often have the fund for gown pressing. She held it up for a moment admiring it afresh when a soft tinkling caught her attention; something had fallen from her bag! Handing the gown to the maid with a smile she bent and retived a small package and note that she unfolded.

_"Dear Miss Mary Bennet,_

_Time did not allow for further conversation after the tea, so in accordance with social rules, I present you with this small token as congratulation for passing your first test. Wear it and think of me. _

_Sincerely wishing the best, _

_Colonel Fi__tzwilliam_

With trembling fingers Mary pressed the small note to her chest, warmth flooding her entire body, He did care for her! She could have danced around the room and sung a lively air, but the time wasn't right for such a display. Instead she attacked the small tied bag, knotted in a sailor's knot, with great energy eager as any of her sister to know what lay hidden inside. Finally the tie gave way and she tipped it over placing a hand under the opening a soft cry escaping her lips as the cool metal slid from its container and the emerald necklace rested in her palm.

He had bought her the necklace!

Rendered speechless she stood gaping at the jewel, finer then any of her family had ever laid claim to, as it sat gleaming forest green against her palm. Mutely she slipped into the gown reveling in the feeling of the fabric as it slid into place fitting to her body as if it had been made for it, the maid flitting around her like a sparrow in spring as she adjusted a ribbon here or a ruffle there until she looked as she had during that fateful day, with the exception of her hair which was left free flowing around her like the mist on their pond early in the morning. As a finishing touch the maid gently slid the necklace around her neck clasping it in place where it rested cool and heavy against the hollow of her throat.

Joy was a feeling Mary didn't know how to respond to or even classify, the shivers tracing down her spine and the warmth that seemed to ghost over her skin to be replaced by a cold thrill confused her, she felt both elated and nervous at once, calm and ready to leapt from her place given the slightest reason, was this what it felt like to be in love? She didn't know. Standing quite still she waited for the feeling to pass a slight pain in her chest reminding her to breath as she stared at the reflection in the looking glass. The light flush of color across her cheeks looked right. Deciding that this emotion was here to stay for the moment Mary drew a breath and left the room. The elegant green fans gripped rather tightly in her hand as she pushed open the door and stepped back into the parlor.

At first everyone gathered simply stared at her, mouths gaping rather like a hungry goldfish before Miss Elizabeth found courage enough to speak.

"Mary…you look…. I would never have recognized you…."

Such a jumbled statement from her normally well spoken sister warmed Mary to the core, it was true, she looked different, and even felt different standing before them now, then with a soft laugh she spoke breaking the spell of stupefied silence.

"Well neither will Mama…though I shall show her just the same!"

Warm laughter rang out from around the room as everyone rushed forward eager to touch the fabric, feel the quality of the gown and make ridiculous guesses about the cost of such a gown. Only when Mary was sure they had counted every last stitch of it did Jane notice the necklace. Her eyes widened as she slowly reached out a hand to touch the cold stone withdrawing quickly as if afraid she would break it as her middle finger made contact.

"Oh Mary…. is that…real?"

Mutely Mary handed her sister the note and waited

* * *

><p>So end Chapter 11- dodges objects thrown in her direction-<p>

Liked it? Have a suggestion for future Chapters? Please drop me a review and let me know!

My Beta's Laptop suddenly bit the dust so any errors you may find are entirely my fault, please send me a pm and **politely **point them out and I shall correct them

Whoever grants this story its **120****th**** review** shall have Chapter 12 dedicated to them

Stay tuned for Chapter 12 Mrs. Bennet Has A Visitor

Skydancinghobbit

P.S, I recently posted a brand new fanfic that needs love or will be discontinued its called **Edward Prince Of Thieves**…on your way out. Please give it a look and tell me what you think I have never written anything for Twilight before and am in need or a little encouragement


	12. Mrs Bennet Has A Visitor

Hey All

Welcome back to

**A Swan In Hiding**

Checks her reviews, her jaw drops-Wow! Thank you so much everyone! -Does a happy dance-

As promised this Chapter is dedicated to **Hemarmene, ladyofdragons1 **and** romanticbabysky **who granted this story its 120th 25th and 30th review respectfully

I own nothing you might recognize and make no monetary gain from this story

A note to my loyal readers, Apologies for the space between updates I needed a brief vacation hopefully I have not entirely lost the thread of this story or your interest thus far

Now with formalities concluded I bring you

Chapter 12. Mrs. Bennet Has A Visitor

**Skydancinghobbit**

* * *

><p>Their party in the dining-room was large, for almost all the Lucas's came to meet Maria and hear the news: and various were the subjects which occupied them. Lady Lucas was enquiring of Maria, across the table, after the welfare and poultry of her eldest daughter; Mrs. Bennet was doubly engaged, on one hand collecting an account of the present fashions from Jane, who sat some way below her, and on the other, retailing them all to the younger Miss Lucas's; and Lydia, in a voice rather louder than any other person's, was enumerating the various pleasures of the morning to any body who would hear her.<p>

P&P Volume 2 Chapter 39

* * *

><p>Their homecoming was a good deal warmer than Mary had imagined, indeed scarcely had they set foot in the drive when the family were crowding around, chattering like magpies in spring as each attempted to be heard first, some with inquiries to Jane, Lydia with endless question of all they had seen, the dresses the shop and the officers all listed in their turn as the weary travelers made their way inside. Lady Lucas met them with open arms, kissing each returning Bennet with great warmth and cordiality. Mrs. Bennet following in her wake was not to be outdone making a great fuss over the appearance of all three returning daughters; quite sure they had all taken a chill, which would lead to their untimely demise. Laughing the entire party dispersed, the youngest Miss Bennets to admire a new Bonnet brought from London for Kitty and the elders to change their clothing before the evening meal.<p>

"See Mary I told you...even Mama remarked that you looks had greatly improved"

"Indeed she did only think of what she would think if she could see your new gown... or that necklace!"

"Jane! I believe that it the most unforgiving speech you have ever made"

Giggling to herself Mary allowed the surprised exclamation to escape her lips as she hurriedly shifted her travel gown for one of Lizzy's fresh from the closet and smelling beautifully of the outdoors. Their temporary solitude was not to last however for scarcely had their hair been attended to did their mother appear. Ordering their trunks to be opened and their new things be put away at once, least her guests think her an improper hostess. She was happily exclaiming over Jane's appearance when with some dread Mary watched her own trunk be flung open revealing her treasures.

"Why...Lord Bless me... Miss Jane...have you caught the eye of some duke perhaps?"

Lydia exclaimed gleefully ripping the gown from its wrapper and the necklace from its case parading them about like some fish monger exhibiting their stock on Market day, predictable the sight of the jewels and the finery of the materiel of her the threw Mrs. Bennet into raptures of the most violent sort.

"Oh my dear dear Jane... what a jewel! Who is he my love? Tell me everything at once leave out no detail however small"

"Mama you are mistaken!"

Jane's tone brought a sudden halt to the tide of joy that had swept the room, so sharp was its tone that even Lydia stopped her caterwauling in front of the mirror already day dreaming of a place at court with any number of wealthy admirers. Turning they all regarded her in great surprise for full on a minute before Mrs. Bennet found her voice, this time taking completely another vein, sharp and accusing.

"Mistaken? How can that be! No one but you dear Jane would have attracted such attention...my other girls are nothing to you..."

"Mama... these things belong to Mary... not I"

"Mary? Don't make me laugh dear Jane...no one worth this amount would waste this much on our spinster in the making"

Mary who up till that moment had slid into the background her back pressing up against the wall, chest heaving with emotions no lady would ever lay claim to in society much less polite company. Watching her youngest sister wrinkle muss and fling her gown about made her want to fly at her, striking her with nail and hand like a wild beast. Those things were hers alone! Not some war trophy to be put on display and be gawked at. Silent would she have remained had not her mothers biting condensing tone broken her control. Without a backwards glance she fled from the room. Where she would have ended up Mary could not have said had not the arms of her father caught her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Mary... shhh child...my poor girl"

The tone was one of compassion as her father pulled her into the privacy of his library allowing his middle child to sob out her frustrations without comment or even rebuke, for everyone knows that a silk shirt will water stain. It was not until her first wave settled and she was able to speak did Mr. Bennet speak. Cradling Mary like he had when she was very small and had fled into his study to escape the comparisons of her sisters.

"Life can be a bitter teacher... and for that I am sorry Mary...were you born handsome your mother would have been kind to you... but...you would not have been happy I think...take consolation in the knowledge that beauty has no sway with me dear one..."

"however bitterly your mother may voice her views... you will always have your fathers love..."

How much those words meant to her Mary could not say, robbing her of speech in the wave of gratitude and affection that made her eyes well again. Seeing it clearly her father smiled gently brushing away the few stray tears that traced silvery paths down her cheeks as he reached into a lower drawer of his desk.

"On a more cheerful topic... you have received a letter... from a most... interesting location..."

"Not from Mr. Collins surely!"

"No my dear... else I fear it would be a good deal thicker... no this comes from Lord Matlock...have you been keeping secrets Little Swan?"

Hearing the old childhood endearment slip from his lips made the warm glow all the sweeter, for even in his guarded trained way, Mr. Bennet cared deeply for each of his children in his own fashion. Lizzy for his wits, Jane for her sweet nature and Mary for her good sense and she treasured these private moment the rest of the family never knew of. What a reaction she would get if they ever learned of the long winter nights they had sat up together. Her fathers warm voice reading chapter after chapter of great works, eager it seemed to pass on his knowledge of the world to a willing ear. Shaking her head gently she cleared her mind of such tender memories to attend to the matter at present.

"Perhaps Papa...Perhaps...while at Rosings I made a very dear friend in Miss Ann and her mother..."

"And through them the acquaintance of a gentleman...how interesting..."

Her father finished with a smile handing her the letter without further comment as at that moment the panicked cry of Mrs. Bennet split the air, it seemed that in the time she'd been gone Jane and Lizzy had somehow gotten through to their mother. By some act of God Mary was quite sure. On learning of some of their middle daughters adventures the sound of approaching feet forced Mary to slide the letter into her sleeve pocket as her mother burst into the room. So frightening did her appearance look that Mary quickly dashed out a side door before her mother caught sight of her. Such was the level of fury on her features as she proclaimed.

"Mr. BENNET! Oh it's horrible... Mary is...Mary is trying to queer Jane's chances!"

Little more of the discussion that followed did Mary hear for as she turned the corner the sound of hooves on the drive met her ears, squinting in the fading light Mary could only just make out the familiar outline of a stately coat of arms, her soft cry of amazement falling on silent ground as the truth hit her, the 4 white horses coming to rest on the gravel drive out the door.

Lady Catherine…. had just arrived

* * *

><p>So end Chapter 12- dodges the objects thrown her way-<p>

Liked it Have a suggestion for later Chapters Drop me a review and let me know!

My beta's both have computer issues and have not yet laid eyes on this Chapter so any and all errors you see are mind alone, send me a politely worded PM pointing them out and I shall attend to them

Whoever grants this story its **145****th**** review** shall have Chapter 13 dedicated to them

Stay tuned accordingly for Chapter 13 The Reckoning

**Skydancinghobbit**


	13. The Reckoning

Hey Everyone

Welcome back to

**A Swan In Hiding**

Checks reviews and does a happy dance- Thank you so much for all the positive feedback for this story in writing it I never thought it would be this popular!

As promised this Chapter is dedicated to** Raeven Eid **and **can't think **who granted this story its 135th and 40th review respectfully

I own nothing you might recognize it all belongs to someone else ^_^

Now with the formalities concluded I bring you

Chapter 13 The Reckoning

**Skydancinghobbit**

* * *

><p>One morning, about a week after Bingley's engagement with Jane had been formed, as he and the females of the family were sitting together in the dining room, their attention was suddenly drawn to the window, by the sound of a carriage; and they perceived a chaise and four driving up the lawn. It was too early in the morning for visitors, and besides, the equipage did not answer to that of any of their neighbors. The horses were post; and neither the carriage, nor the livery of the servant who preceded it, were familiar to them. As it was certain, however, that somebody was coming,<p>

P &P Volume 3 Chapter 56

* * *

><p>Had not the voice of her Father broken the silence, Mary would have stood dumbfounded in the gravel drive, attempting to classify the emotions that sang through her. Joy hopes worry and fear all jumbled together in a knot far more difficult to untangled then she was able to handle. Thus obeying out of instinct she turned and once again entered the house, only to find its occupants in chaos, Kitty it seemed had indeed spotted the new arrival and now every Bennet female was rushing about, not unlike the family chickens to find some useful employment. Lizzy grabbed the ribbons her mother some old embroidery that hadn't been touched in years and her other sisters looked for all the world to be in the middle of mending, though Mary knew for a fact neither kitty or Lydia had the slightest idea of how to accomplish the task.<p>

Settling at the Piano Mary sat as if simply pausing between songs, her back teeth clicking together audible when she spied, resting around the Jane's neck, the emerald that Fitzwilliam had given Her! Happily Mary realized that this was not by any choosing of poor Jane who seemed to be all but cowering in her chair Had they time reassurances would have been swift but at that moment the door flew open and Hill strode into the room her eyes shining with wonder as she annouced.

"Lady Catherine De Burge"

A soft gasp escaped the waiting ladies as their visitor strode into the room, stood stock still for a moment surveying the company and spoke in a tone Mary had never heard before. Colder then a winter blast and more deadly then the bite of a spider. In spite of her acquaintance with her even Mary cringed as the statement fell rather like a judge announcing a sentence.

"I have come to retrieve Miss Mary Bennet..."

Almost as once every eye turned to rest on her, clothed now as she was in the old dark colored hand me downs and with hair no doubt sticking up in every direction from all her running about it was no wonder a flush of color crept up her cheekbones at the words. However before she could speak her Mother broke the heavy silence her eyes narrowing to show her displeasure in this development when she had taken such care to place Jane in full view of their visitor.

"What use could a plain middle daughter be to you Ladyship? ...If you or your daughter desires a companion... I would strongly urge you to look elsewhere among my daughters"

A soft breath was the only sound Mary made her hands clenching in her lap at the sweetly toned words, how her mother could hide such a vipers toungue in such honeyed words Mary had no notion but before anyone else could speak her Ladyship brought her parasol down on the wood floor with more force then necessary before speaking in dangerous measured tones. Her ire seeming to be increased by the black towering hat that perched on her silvery hair.

"Do you presume Madam to tell me my own mind?."

Her mother possessed sense enough to scent danger in the tone and said nothing shrinking back in her chair her needlework falling to the floor with a clatter no doubt leaving dents or scratches on the grained wood. Seeing the opposition thus quelled her Ladyship turned her attention to Mr. Bennet, who until that moment had lingered in the background chuckling in silence at the formidable put down of his wife. Now seeing within the gaze of their visitor a request he could not by any mean ignore spoke accordingly.

" Perhaps you would care for a cup of tea in my Library Ladyship?'

Inclining her head in silent thanks Catherine swept past them slipping into the library with all flair of a retreating royal. The door slid closed with a click that seemed to linger like stale perfume before life returned to the room

"La How formal she was!"

Hush Lydia! We are greatly honored by her calling"

"What can she have to say to Papa that we could not all hear?"

No one in the room had the answer though many quiet conjectures were made while the minutes ticked by. Jane taking the first oppertunity to pass her a wrapped package pressing it into Mary's palm an expression of pained distress on her countence. Accepting it gratefully Mary squeezed her sister's hand in gratitude a wide smile touching her lips as she expressed her forgiveness in her eyes, as she seemed beyond words at that moment. Her good dear sister had returned her necklace and that was all that mattered. Then Jane returned to her place and was picking at the ribbon she arranged when the door opened and both her father and their great visitor entered the room.

"Mary...Please gather your things... you are to leave at once "

Rising to obey Mary was struck by her fathers tone, it was soft, pained with something like regret and yet his expression was beaming as he looked upon her, Having no time to question she went upstairs only to find the housemaids closing her last trunk with a resounding click. Looking around her little room Mary gasped. Everything she owned had been removed from the walls, closet and the like. Mrs. Hill turned and catching sight of her expression went to meet her wrapping her arms around the middle daughter of her Master as she had done since she was a child.

"Oh Miss Mary…. do you know what has occurred?"

On catching sight of the mute nod the kindly old maid smiled before speaking again uttering the words that would change her life forever.

"Why…. you are to be sponcered by Her Ladyship!"

* * *

><p>So end Chapter 13-dodges the pieces of Valentine's candy-<p>

Liked it Have a suggestion for future Chapters? Feel free to drop a review and let me know!

My Beta's are still without their computers so thus any and all errors you might have witnessed are mine alone.

Whoever grants this story its** 155th review** shall have Chapter 14 dedicated to them

Thus stayed tuned for Chapter 14 The New Miss De Burge

**Skydancinghobbit**

**P.S. I have been pondeirng a Kitty story once this is concluded, would anyone be willing to read it?**


	14. The New Miss De burge

-Wanders in-

Surprise!

Welcome back everyone to another installment of

**A Swan In Hiding**

Checks the reviews and falls over in a swoon, Darcy trots out waving smelling salts under her nose-

WOW! You guys are great! Thank you so much for all the feedback!

Accordingly there are a lot of dedications this Chapter lol so here we go

As promised this chapter is dedicated to.** Lynxeye528 Raven Eid,** **xxPrideandPrejudicexx**,and **Avanell** who granted this story its 145th, 50th 55th and 60th reviews! Whew!

I own nothing you might recognize it all belongs to someone else ^_^

Now as to the appearance of the Matlock family estate, I did no research but picked out the same home used in the series Downton Abbey, Highclere Castle if you wish to look it up for reference

Now with formalities concluded I bring you

Chapter 14 The New Miss De burge 

**Skydancinghobbit**

* * *

><p>Their first subject was the diminution of the Rosings party. - ``I assure you, I feel it exceedingly,'' said Lady Catherine; ``I believe nobody feels the loss of friends so much as I do. But I am particularly attached to these young men; and know them to be so much attached to me! - They were excessively sorry to go! But so they always are. The dear colonel rallied his spirits tolerably till just at last; but Darcy seemed to feel it most acutely, more I think than last year. His attachment to Rosings, certainly increases.''<p>

P&P Volume 2 Chapter 37

* * *

><p>Little of her ensuing journey could Mary recall. Horses where switched and their meals and lodgings provided so smoothly it did not bare on her memory. How long they traveled thus she could not even recount, much to the amusement of her Ladyship. It was a cool morning when at last with tired backs and ears grown sore from the constant rattle of the carriage they arrived at the ancestral home of the Matlock family. Assisted out of the carriage after her Ladyship Mary could not help the gasp that escaped her lips at the sight of so grand a home. Imposing even in the bright cheery sunlight its high walls adorned with spirals and wide green lawn caught her eye so well was it kept. A gentle nudge from Lady Catherine brought her back to reality as a blush crept into her cheeks as she obediently fell into step behind the sweeping full black gown.<p>

Reaching the front door at last Mary had barely time marvel at its beautifully grained wood before it was push aside to allow them entrance. Familiar sounds caught her ear as she stood in the entranceway soothing her nerves and calming her mind. The sound trend of servants attending their chores a distant crackle of a fireplace and the alluring scent of a creamy soup wafting up from the vents made her thoughts turn to the lunch which must be still in progress below their feet. Looking to her right she caught sight of the most beautiful study she had ever laid eyes on. Plush carpets rich woods and bookshelves holding more tomes them she could name seemed to call her beckoning her to get lost in their pages.

"You will have time enough to explore my dear don't fret"

The kind tone made her turn. Their hostess had arrived; pale with her sufferings and drawn from grief she made a tragically beautiful portrait. This must be the brother widow Mary thought and dipped into a greeting curtsy as society demanded, Her Ladyship was a blond beauty and Mary was forcible reminded of her sister who bore the same kind eyes and gentle demeanor.

"This is my newest addition to the family... Lady Matlock...Miss Mary Bennet who is I hope...soon to be better aquainted with our family "

Further introductions where rendered mute as a soft clatter of feet on the stair announced the coming of Miss Ann, who throwing her good breeding to the wind threw her arms about Mary with a glad cry. The action caught her so by surprise she was knocked back a full step before returning the embrace with a smile dismayed by the change that had occurred in her abstance, gone was the weight that had filled her petite form and the twinkle in her dark eyes had all but gone out. However it seemed her lively heart still soared with the same energy.

"Oh Mary... how I have missed you my dear dear friend!"

"And I you...my father only just handed me your letter before your mother arrived... and I confess reading in a carriage always made me ill so I will read it once I get settled you have my word Ann"

Seeming now to realize the breach in decorum Miss Ann blushed withdrawing only far enough to keep hold of Mary's gloved hand Surprisingly no rebuke was forthcoming from either women of rank as the party removed to their room, to change out of dust laden travel garments before breakfasting. Her room was keeping with the house, large enough to fit her entire family comfortably but furnished with good taste in modest earth tones. Three maids had attended her and before she knew it Miss Ann was back sitting on the edge of her bed holding a brush in her hands while Mary blushed.

"Oh Ann...you need not fuss over me..."

"Nonsense...after riding for days with only my mother for company a little fussing is exactly what you need...so come!"

Smiling lightly Mary obeyed sitting in front of her on a little bench while the brush whispered through her hair and Mary's eyes slid closed, there is nothing better in the world to have someone brush your hair if their hand is gentle and the snarls are gone. With five sisters she had grown to love the simple pleasure it gave her. Soon enough the treat was done and her tresses pulled back with a silk ribbon to match her gown.

"My word Mary... if you where a cat I wager you would purring!"

"In truth I feel like it... there is nothing so wonderful as the simple pleasures of life... a sunny day, eating hot chocolate and having ones hair brushed all fall into the same category for me"

This was something to consider, so Ann did even as the chimes rang out for breakfast, the old gong having been replaced some years before at the insistence of Lady Matlock after a memorable event on their first evening, the details of which she had never quite heard the right of but the end of it was due to the customary summons to a meal an entire set of finely boned china had been lost. Musing on this Ann lead the way to the dining room seeming to immune to the grandeur around her. Mary for her part could not fathom how, such carpets hangings and painting were meant to be admired.

Breakfast passed soon enough, Mary savoring each dish as it was placed before her, only speaking when addressed. Familiar inquires consistanted of her family, home life estate and favorite hobbies, both noble women seemed quite taken aback to learn she had never ridden a horse.

"Oh Mary you must…at least once, there is now freedom liking riding on a sunny day!"

After much gentle persuading she agreed to their coaxing and the very next day was chosen for her first riding lesson. Despite her fears of falling off or being forcible thrown Mary was heartened by the smile that adorned her companions faces, If it brought them joy in this dark time then who was she to stand in their way?

"Oh Mary…. I almost forgot…. I have a gift for you!"

"Mama may I go fetch it?"

No mother could have resisted the pleading eyes that now rested on her from across the teapot, however one must keep up appearances. Pausing just long enough to make her daughter squirm with impaientance Lady Catherine agreed, with the condition they all remove to one of sitting rooms first. As this was more then agreeable both young ladies moved to obey Ann with something close to delight and Mary with a mix of confusion and curiosity. What on earth had Ann brought for her? As she settled into one of the plush couches her mind raced with possibilities each more unlikely then the rest as her friends returned bearing a small box her eyes dancing with glee as she handed it over.

"Oh go on Mary…I simply cannot wait for you to see!"

Laughing softly Mary complied placing the box gently on her knees as she pulled away the green silk that wrapped about the box. Lifting the lid she gasped! Cradled in a swath of fabric was a tiny kitten its tiny body trembling with the force of its purr. Green eyes brimming with intelligance met her own as it nuzzled her hand that still rested numbly on the sides of the box. With its lush coat of orange and cream the tiny creature was all that was perfect in the world! All at once Mary found her voice letting out a squeal to rival her sister Lydia she exclaimed.

"Oh Ann…you mean it! A kitten of my very own?"

Her friend burst out laughing but it was another voice that answered her.

"Indeed….and by your admirable squeal….I take it you approve of your gift Miss Bennet?"

Turning she found herself looking into the famillar kind eyes of the next Earl Of Matlock.

* * *

><p>So end Chapter 14-dodges the flower petals thrown in her direction-<p>

Liked it Have a suggestion for future Chapters? Please drop me a review and let me know!

As of yet this story still has no available Beta though I am considering one of the many kind offers I have thus received so thank you everyone for putting up with my horrid grammar for so long.

Whomever grants this story its **180th**** review** shall have Chapter 14 dedicated to them

So accordingly stay tuned for Chapter 14. Of names and kitten mischief 

**Skydancinghobbit**

**P.S. I need name suggestions for Mary's new fuzzy freind, to help out, it is a she kitty! I will write down all suggestions and pick out one from a hat at random!**


	15. of names and kitten mischief

Hello Everyone

Welcome back to

**A Swan In Hiding**

Checks reviews lets out a squeal of glee that can be heard two counties over-

Thank you so much one and all for all the feedback! Glad you like the story thus far!

As promised this chapter is dedicated to** Amerie **who granted this story its 180th review

I own nothing you might recognize; sadly it all belongs to someone else

Now with the formalities out of the way- Mary wanders in whispering in her ear-

Oh no I am mistaken, the kitten, the winner of the contest is** Ladyofthedragons1**

On To Chapter 15 of names and kitten mischief 

**Skydancinghobbit**

* * *

><p>``Did not you? <em>I<em> did for you. But that is one great difference between us. Compliments always take _you_ by surprise, and _me_ never. What could be more natural than his asking you again? He could not help seeing that you were about five times as pretty as every other woman in the room. No thanks to his gallantry for that. Well, he certainly is very agreeable, and I give you leave to like him. You have liked many a stupider person.''

P &P Volume 1 Chapter 4

* * *

><p>"La my dear Mary wake up! I have found it at last!"<p>

The excited exclamation was uttered by Miss Ann sometime in the gray dawn, that hour just before the sun rises when one shifts slightly in bed and thinks a few more hours of sleep is just the thing to do. Mary however did not have this option, thus stirred by her friend's cheerful exclamations. Groggily she turned in bed fixing her friend with eyes half lidded and hair mussed from sleep. Her companion in comparison looked for all the world to have risen dressed and already breakfasted. Grumbling something about morning people Mary was about to snuggle back into her covers when Ann protested this scheme.

"Did not you hear Mary? I have found it at last!"

"What are you speaking of this early that could not have waited until... well breakfast?

The sleepy irritation was audible even beneath the cover in which Mary now hid, her family may have owned a farm and earned their keep in such a fashion but without her first cup of tea her manners were always terse first thing in the morning. Ann seemed to have realized this and stepped closer the promising sound of china clattering by her bedside induced Mary to peek out from her hiding place. A full tea service stood naught but a foot from here with steaming tea pot at the ready, a reassuring sound of a cup being filled restored most of her rumbled temper and by the time she had swallowed the first cup of the day she was quite her usual self again.

"Forgive me Ann...at home my sisters are aware that before my first cup of tea I am quite a bear... I should have warned you"

Ann merely laughed accepting the apology and said no more of the matter until the little dish of scones and strawberry cream had vanished between them and Mary looked all the world like a cat who had wandered into the milking barn during chores. Placing her cup firmly back into its place on the tray Mary spoke.

"Now...what have you found my dear Ann?"

Instantly all the enthusiasm of moments ago returned in full measure to her companions complexion. Its rosy hues much more agreeable to the eyes then the gray pallor one expects on a morning family member. Ann rose from her place at the foot of Mary's bed and returned carrying a book with gilded pages and a fine leather cover, before Mary had time to glimpse the title she threw it open flicking through the pages with a impatience at last having found her quarry Ann turned the volume placing it gently on her lap before declaring proudly

"I have found the perfect name for your Kitten!"

This garnered all possible attention from Mary, who upon acquiring the tiny bundle of life declared a loved pet needed the perfect name before it could be moved into her quarters, for it was quite tiring to be yelling out " come here kitty" when one wished intelligent listening company. Ann had understood completely having at one point fallen in love with one of the gardeners new born kittens some time the last spring. So thus the two ladies embarked on their mission passing through book after book comparing the different possibilities with the kittens lively personality but nothing seemed to fit. Glancing at the page Mary gasped her expression shining

"Minerva! Oh Mary that's perfect! She's so clever!"

Nothing more could be uttered since at that precise moment an ear piercing scream rent the morning still, both young women turned white leaping from the bed in what seemed one movement, both grabbing their wraps from the peg at the door as they flew toward the sounds of great distress issuing from her Ladyship's chambers.

"Oh you naughty horrid creature!"

"Be gone!"

"Fitzwilliam catch it quickly or I shall faint!"

Both of these utterances where proclaimed in so loud a voice that Mary trembled only imagining what transpired when the sound of running feet met their ear, Both girls leaping out of the way just in time as it was flung open and a familiar form darted from the room orange tail held in high dugon, tiny body vibrating with the force of the peevish spitting of an angry cat three times its size. Moments later the kitten was followed by a sleep tussled Fitzwilliam with something wrapped in a piece of cloth. Having only now realized he was not the only one standing in the corridor he offered a weary smile.

"No need to fear ladies…. there is no danger go back to bed"

Ann snorted in response, he was after all a relation but not being her mother she was not in any rush to obey sliding into his path flinging her arms wide to bar his way much like a goose herder driving his flock to market heedless of her attire of a sleeping gown and hair half undone by their rapid pace down the hallway.

"What was all the fuss about them…. and don't you dare fib to us Fitzwilliam!"

Glancing at the door and them seeing his route blocked by two interested party he quickly realized a true confession was all that stood between himself and a few more well earned hours of sleep and so accordingly offered a half smile opening the package as he stepped closer to the two young ladies its contents provoking them both to smother laughter of the most impolite sort, for there nestled in the fabric

was a single very dead… Mouse

* * *

><p>So ends Chapter 15-dodges the thrown objects-<p>

Liked it Have a suggestion for future Chapters? Please drop me a review and let me know!

Yes I know its short but consider it a little freebie an idea that popped into my head and simply wouldn't depart until I posted it

At the moment this story still has no Beta but there is hope on the horizon Any glaring errors you might catch are mine alone

Whomever grants this story its **190th review** shall have Chapter 16 dedicated to them

Stay tuned accordingly for Chapter 16. The Choice

**Skydancinghobbit**

Yes its true I Skydancinghobbit have written my first **twilight fanfic** please take a moment to check it out


	16. Choices

Hi All

Welcome back to

**A Swan In Hiding**

Checks reviews and does a dance of joy somewhere between a jig and Snoppy's tap number from Peanuts

Thank you so much guys! Apologizes this has taken so long Writers block and I have been doing battle and thus far I have been declared the winner so yay!

As promised this Chapter is dedicated to **can't think** who granted this story its 190th review, also to a new reviewer **Skylie XD **welcome!

I own nothing as you already know, it sadly all belongs to someone else lol

Now with the formalities concluded I bring you

Chapter 16 Choices

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

><p>The evening altogether passed off pleasantly to the whole family. Mrs. Bennet had seen her eldest daughter much admired by the Netherfield party. Mr. Bingley had danced with her twice, and she had been distinguished by his sisters. Jane was as much gratified by this as her mother could be, though in a quieter way. Elizabeth felt Jane's pleasure. Mary had heard herself mentioned to Miss Bingley as the most accomplished girl in the neighborhood; and Catherine and Lydia had been fortunate enough to be never without partners, which was all that they had yet learnt to care for at a ball.<p>

P&P Volume 1 Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Waking with a start Mary blinked feeling a soft weight on her person, her thoughts now thrown back to the night of the ball at the Red Lion. Why that particular evening had featured in her dreams she could not say, nothing remarkable had happened a most boring evening if ever she had one. Shrugging her shoulder a soft meow caught her attention, the sound coming from the tiny kitten now kneading her bedclothes with considerably vigor. A smile crept across her features as she reached out to stroke the small body delighted with the rumbling purrs that resulted from this small show of affection. Thus with as she viewed the civilities concluded the kitten turned three times around and went to sleep.<p>

"I see how it is...you wake me and then deem it naptime...hardly fair Minerva"

Now wide awake and with a good mind for a cup of tea before the lunch Mary carefully slid from the sheets and rang the bell as she slid into her soft dressing gown. Soon enough, Mary was dressed pampered with lotions and perfumed with something that reminded her of wildflowers and oranges, with a good cup of tea at her elbow and a good book in her hand, was there anything better in life? Minerva was however proving quite the distraction from the volume of verse where ordinarily would have held her captivated. Charming her with kittenish romps across the plush carpet chasing a tiny bell one of the servants had given her. Batting it to and fro tripping over it and tumbling over in a heap only to get up and shake herself off to begin the game again promptly Mary to burst into the most unladylike giggles.

"Well I must say it's good to here you laugh Mary"

Her Ladyship spoke softly, even so making Mary jump she had been so engrossed by the tiny creature she had not heard anyone enter the sitting room in which she now sat. Bright sunlight filtered in from the lawn and the cloudless blue sky beckoned even the most harden book lover from solitude. Rising swiftly from her chair Mary curtsied promptly a smile tugging at her lips as she greeted the widow warmly.

"Good afternoon your Ladyship, I apologize for not taking note of your appearance it was most careless of me"

"Think nothing of it my girl... better women then you have been distracted by kittens, such charming creatures, so full of life and joy May I?"

The warm smile and summer sun seemed to have restored the spirits of the former mistress of the Kent estate, making her appear more like her sister Jane then ever before, perhaps a little older and with more cares upon her shoulders then those of youth the but similarities were indeed remarkable. Mary was glad to have met her. The question that ended her dismissal of the apology was almost tentative in its tone as she gestured to the tiny ball of fluff now currently tangled in a spool of ribbon. How it had occurred in the last few moments her attention had wandered Mary had no idea but she gladly gave her consent.

"Of course My Lady... I think Minerva would be grateful for the assistance"

"I dare say you are right Miss Bennet... but for future reference and in private kindly address me by my Christian name... it does get rather a trial when their are two ladies bearing the same title residing in the same house, one in never quite sure who is being addressed a feeling I'm sure you know well of"

Mary nodded gently watching as the noble happily freed her kitten from the mess of ribbon mewling gently in protest as it seemed to mesh her further in the mess as she moved. Finally the job was completely and Lady Matlock scooped the ball of fur into her arms there with soft words and gentle kneading of the skin behind her ears restored her to all her good temper going so far as to fall asleep in the Lady's arm.

"Minerva, quite a charming and fitting name for a feline, be wary Mary, those we deem to be intelligent at a young age often prove us correct as they grow. If the events of the dawn are anything to go by this little one will keep you on your toes make no mistake"

"I wonder if... would you be willing to go for a stroll around the gardens after lunch Miss Mary?"

The offer was so abrupt Mary blinked before gathering her wits again, curtsying in prefect agreement to the request, finding it curious that the tone was the same Miss Ann had used when they had first met all those weeks before. Here again it seemed was a women desperate for a new addition to her circle of friends and Mary too was only to glad to expand her own in any case thus offered a warm smile in return as the familiar sound prompted the members of the house to gather for lunch.

"Of course... though you know I cannot possible address you if I don't yet know your Christian name you know"

Her daring remark was richly rewarded by a soft laugh by her Ladyship who offered an arm to walk together through the winding halls and rooms of her home. Accepting it gladly they set off after making sure Minerva was settled comfortably on the pillow on a low windowsill.

"Clever girl, and you are quite right let me remedy the defect immediately, Cynthia is my Christian name however don't use it in front of Catherine it would send her into a fury not yet seen in this part of the world for many years."

Soon after lunch had been cleared away Mary found herself carrying a basket containing sweets and tea for their stroll and pulling on a cloak of a rich plush green material that caused a smile to touch her features. The rest of the party had civilly been invited for the outing but each had declined politely for various reasons Mary found this odd but said nothing as the two women set off arm and arm into the beckoning green on the lawn their pace was easy and unhurried Mary found it much more to her liking then Lizzy's habit of dashing about or charging ahead ever eager for the higher ground. Or even Kitty's half heart rambling pace much distracted by whatever conversation was being said at the time and paying not the least attention as to where she was going. All these tales seemed to delight Cynthia who laughed merrily when out of the sight of the house seeming to revel in these moments of freedom.

"I must be hard to be away from them all, you must write while your here and detail all the things we are to do and see! Perhaps send Lizzy a cutting of some of my flowers that she might never see in that part of the kingdom…. or perhaps Jane…would like a new scarf or bonnet"

Such gerousity quite overwhelmed Miss Mary who was used to the rather tight way the wealthy in her area held themselves, true they gave gifts at Christmas but that was mere out of the spirit of tradition then the true warmth of the season or regard for those that received them. This light hearted and sincere viewpoint restored Mary to all her best thoughts of what wealth could do to those fortunate enough to attain it. True to her word they soon found themselves in the garden snipping blooms and with the help of a gardener digging up a few seeds for her sister's pleasure.

"Oh how delighted Lizzy will be!"

"It is nothing my dear…to see you so happy is more then enough for me Mary…"

A blush whispered across her cheeks the statement much in keeping with something her youngest son had spoken in a letter not so very long ago. Ducking her head to hide it only caused her host to take notice and burst into laughter.

"Ah…ha! the lady blushes…perhaps I have reminded her of a suitor left behind?"

This teasing tone only deepened the blush though Mary laughed with her, if only the lady knew the true meaning of her guess she might not have reacted to it so warmly, after all whoever moved into the estate and had the good fortune to win the new Earls heart would be replacing her in the house, a humbling thought. Seeing Mary's reticence to speak the Lady graciously ceased her teasing instead choosing a spot for the blanket among the lovely waving flowers and greenery of the gardens which were grateful weary from their wandering as they nibbled the sweet meats and dainty cookies and sipped cold tea which was refreshing in the heat of the day.

"Oh I have something of yours…. perhaps you would like it back"

Caught off guard Mary mutely stared at the familiar penmanship and well read note as it was dropped into her outstretched palm, now carried all the way from London to home then to Kent. Judging by the various folds and creases she had not been the only person to peruse its contents. Looking up her expression shifted from shock to worry as they caught Cynthia's kind gaze.

"It seems my Son is quite smitten with you my dear'

* * *

><p>So ends Chapter 16-dodges the spools of ribbon thrown in her direction-<p>

So his mother knows. Any guesses what this means for our pair?

My Beta's are still neck deep in computer issues so thank you for tolerance of my horrid spelling and grammatical errors

Whoever grants this story its **200****th**** review** shall have the next Chapter dedicated to them

though I would greatly pleased if you gave me your thoughts thus far anyway so I know you still have interest in this story, had a bit of a rough week and nearly retired from fanfiction again entirely but for your sakes decided to give it another shot.

Stay tuned for Chapter 17 Riding Lessons

**Skydancinghobbit**

P.S. Feel free to check out my other fanfics they need a little love too you know ^_^


	17. Riding Lessons

Hello Everyone

Welcome back to

**A Swan In Hiding**

Wow busy week for me update wise, yes the one error you let me know of has been fixed so never fear-smiles-

This chapter is dedicated to **Lena'sWonderland **who granted this story its 200th review-does a happy dance-

I own nothing recogniseable but you already knew that ^_^

Now with the formalities concluded

On to Chapter 17 Riding Lessons

**Skydancinghobbit**

* * *

><p>There is so much of gratitude or vanity in almost every attachment, that it is not safe to leave any to itself. We can all begin freely - a slight preference is natural enough; but there are very few of us who have heart enough to be really in love without encouragement<p>

P&P Volume 1 Chapter 6

* * *

><p>A comfortable day, Mary reflected some time later happily wrapped in the bedcovers lavishly warmed by that wonderful invention that heated her so well. A wonderful lunch, good conversation with a charming new companion and of course her dear Min, currently a compact bundle on her pillow twitching in time to some feline dream. Regarding the creature fondly Mary closed her eyes determined to slip into a restful slumber. Yet it proved a futile effort as at the moment a soft knock broke the quiet of the room. She had no need of a response knowing well who waited on the other side of the door. Ann had the good breeding to wait all of a minute before slipping into the room pretending to have been admitted.<p>

"Oh Mary I hope I didn't wake you. I am too excited to sleep"

"No I was awake at any rate, its far too cold in this room to be standing there in bare feet Ann climb into my bed for a moment"

Slipping from between the sheets Mary smiled lightly, rummaging through a drawer with something like amusement playing on her features. Having located what her fingers searched for she donned the rugged leather gloves and went to the hearth poking the embers back to life before easily lifting one of the logs in the bracket on the far wall into the glowing coals. In minutes the room was bathed in warmth as the chill retreated once again into the hallway. Turning back to her friend she found resting on her features a looks boarding on scandal so taken aback did it appear. Prending to having witnessed it Mary frowned at the fire and added a small piece of wood almost as an after thought. Let the porters and maids wonder the next morning. She was not raised to be helpless and if a little scandal saved her friend from a dreadful cold she could bare the whispers with indifference.

"Mary, how ever did you learn that?"

A soft patter of sound declared her companion had left the warmth of bed and was now standing behind her gazing at her handiwork with something close to bafflement as if she could not work out how it was done. Considering her upbringing Mary suddenly thought it very likely she had never witnessed a fire being laid in a grate in her life So well coordinated were the staff they seemed to make the crackling fires simply appear from the air as one moved from one room to another in this grand house.

"Trail and error Ann...I would advise you to never attempt such a thing, if you get cold have your maid fetch me in the night and I will do the same for you'

Her warning was clear, Ann for her credit was clever enough to recognize possible trouble without a warning but nodded in response anyway as Mary passed her and carefully hid the gloves again under her personal items, that done she returned with an armful of blankets and the two ladies happily settled on the chaise, as warm and comfortable as one could wish before the comforting blaze while Min shuffled sleepily to the center of the rug and fell asleep again.

"Now what is keeping you up at this hour Ann?"

Smiling her companion did not immediately answer and only smiled broadly for all the room though they where the only two creatures awake at this hour before speaking.

"Tomorrow Mary is your first riding lesson"

Her proclamation did not receive the show of enthusiasm desired for Mary merely glanced at the clock on the mantle piece and said rather dryly.

"One could say later today in fact... as it is 2 am as we speak"

This earned her a playful swat on the shoulder as she shrugged. Truth was she knew very well what was coming and she dreaded it almost as much as a visit to the apothecary's office filled as it was with strange scents and bitter tasting remedies that aid one who was feeling under the weather.

"Don't be droll, it's going to be wonderful!"

"As I have never done what is going to be attempted I doubt its going to be wonderful Ann"

'I highly suspect I shall simply fall off, landing on whichever poor stable hand who had bravely volunteered to teach me resulting in embarrassment and injury of some kind."

Unexpectedly gentle Ann burst into a fit of laughter fit to awaken the entire wing of the house at these words, or would have had anyone else been living in this part of the house beyond her. Feeling more then a bit hurt by this response Mary grumbled shifting the blankets purposely so a cool draft caught her friend by surprise causing an abrupt end to the mirth as she scrambled back under the protection once more. Catching the expression on Mary's brow Ann sobered instantly.

"Oh Mary you thought I was laughing at you, oh my dear forgive me for it truly was not the case I assure you!"

Somewhat mollified by her Ann's expression of panic Mary relented tossing the other spare blanket her direction. Being smaller she must have felt the cool more strongly.

"Then what caused your mirth...Truly I have never seen you laugh so heartily before Ann"

Ann merely smiled and rose from the chaise, declaring it to be time for sleep after all and after swiftly bidding Mary a good night vanished without another word, leaving her friend in quite the state of confused annoyance she would have bet her piano stool that the young women knew something important about the upcoming torture and yet held her silence only dropping tantalizing clues and then departing without a word when asked directly, most irritating! Deciding there was nothing for it but to wait and see Mary banked the fire and climbed back into bed.

Breakfast concluded Mary submitted rather sullenly to the quick lesson Ann gave her about riding, using a chair to demonstrate how a lady rode a horse properly assisted by a maid to help her keep her balance. Mary merely raised an eyebrow and nodded finding the whole idea now properly ridiculous but she had given her word and thus had no way of backing out gracefully. With a sigh she followed the maid as they helped her dawn proper riding habit, this improved Mary's outlook considerably as she looked in the mirror, graceful lines and a rose pink hue made her look quite well.

" Your ready Miss now go…don't want to keep the teacher waiting"

Nodding Mary set off in improved spirits; perhaps this would not be such a horror after all. A short time later she found herself outside walking around the house in the direction of the stable yard when a sight met her eyes that made her stop and gaze is open-mouthed wonder.

The Colonel sat astride a white mount charging around a hastily set up ring apparently much absorbed in the task at hand, resplendent in his regimentals dark hair blowing in the wind. Mary only snapped back to the moment when rider and mount came to a stop and he had dismounted stroking the creature's note and speaking in such a tender tone Mary could have listened all day. When the beast was properly calm and collected she felt brave enough to venture closer.

Hearing her tread on the gravel he turned with a smile the dispelled any lingering doubts about her first riding lesson watching her hesitant step he bowed gently and offered a gloved hand.

"Good morning Miss Bennet, I will be your instructor today"

* * *

><p>So ends Chapter 17-dodges thrown objects-<p>

So who wants to be next for a lesson with dear Richard?

Thanks go out to **Jennifer Potter** who is bravely correcting the first chapters of this story

Whoever grants this story its **215****h**** review** shall have chapter 18 dedicated to them

So accordingly stay tuned for Chapter 18. The beauty of freedom

_Skydancinghobbit_

P.S. Please take a moment to check out my newest P&P story **A Lady Worthy Of Notice** its Miss Kitty Bennets turn for romance!


	18. The Beauty Of Freedom

Hello All

Welcome back to

**A Swan In Hiding**

Wow thank you everyone all the feedback, as promised this Chapter is dedicated to **Pineapple0215 **who granted this story its 210th review

I own nothing sorry if this surprises anyone lol

Now with formalities out of the way I bring you

Chapter 19 the beauty of freedom

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

><p>Your list of the common extent of accomplishments,'' said Darcy, ``has too much truth. The word is applied too many a woman who deserves it no otherwise than by netting a purse, or covering a screen. But I am very far from agreeing with you in your estimation of ladies in general. I cannot boast of knowing more than half a dozen, in the whole range of my acquaintance, that are really accomplished.''<p>

P&P Volume 1 Chapter 8

* * *

><p>Mary blinked at the large animal who stood quite calmly where his or her reins had fallen when the current rider had dismounted, from across the yard it had appeared safe enough, this close however it loomed large in front of her armed with what looked like powerful muscles sharp feet and teeth that look more than able to give a nip should it take it into its head to do so. Never one to hide her emotions she swallowed her fears forcing herself to take another tentive step towards the animal. Catching her emotions the Colonel stepped forward offering her a gloved hand in a gentlemanly fashion. At once she obeyed taking his hand and stepping closer as he gave her a gentle tug.<p>

"Its perfectly safe Mary, take a breath"

His tone was the same he had used moments before when charging about the yard as if he was training to charge into battle at a moments notice. Looking up she felt her expression shift to one of surprise, answered only with a kind smile from her instructor who moving his hand gently guided her own to the creatures nose. Even through the thin fabric Mary felt the soft velvet skin and the puff of warmth breath as the nostrils quivered two ears pricking forward as the great head was lowered almost in question.

"Why, her nose is soft! I never would have thought!"

Instinctively her tone was lowered in tone, much the same way she spoke to her kitten, animals by in large seemed to appreciate a gentle tone. Glancing up at her teacher she was surprised to find he had not moved from his place by her side when his hand had withdrawn instead he was regarding her with affectionate kindness as her surprise. There was no laughter or mockery in his tone as he spoke only that of a friend addressing another.

"Indeed it is, this creature is one of the most gentle I have ever worked with her name is Lady"

Lady, it seemed to suit somewhat as Mary stood stroking the satin nose with growing confidence her hand wandered a hair up the face to rest on what she supposed to be the creatures forehead. Seeming to enjoy the attention the mare, for even Mary knew the term seemed quite content to simply stand as she was for the time being, a soft rustle of footsteps behind her caught her attention as Fitzwilliam brought what looked like a small set of steps to Lady's side.

"I think as this is your first experience we shall keep it simple Miss Bennet we begin today with a walk"

That sounded safe enough Mary reasoned, glancing at the great expanse of back that way just before her and her silent question prompted an amused quirk of his lips, a swift and thankfully concise lesson on how to scramble on to a horses back ensued with the help of the steps, something Mary was grateful for and then all at once found herself sitting up as if on top of the world. So far away did the ground seem. Sitting on her back was such an odd experience feeling muscles shift as the creature moved gently from one hoof to the other.

"Ohh I am so very high up"

Her voice was a good deal unsure then Mary had ever heard, swallowing again she took another deep breath seeming to relax a hair when a gentle hand touched her own gloved one as they rested against the creatures neck up till that moment tightly clenched. Seeming to notice her unease he gently took one hand staying completely still until she began to relax. Riding was about trust and at that moment there was no one she valued more he.

"I suppose it does seem that way Miss Bennet but I assure you Lady is a modest size for a horse"

" When you are ready we shall begin"

Ann stood glued to the high window of the grand library two stories above the heads of the riding party. Silently cheering her friend on as with slow deliberate step Lady began a slow circle about the arena with her friend clinging in a fashion of a frightened kitten to her saddle. Biting her lip gently she attempted not to giggle watching her cousin gently talk Mary out of whatever fright she was having before again clicking to Lady to walk on. Anyone with half a mind could see he adored her! His posture, soft tone of address and attention to her every movement screamed it to the world. Ann was so captivated by the subtle changes in her companion's expression the next quarter hour as she gained in confidence she did not hear Lady Matlock come in until she spoke.

"Absolutely besotted if you want my opinion, was that your clever idea Ann?"

Ann nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden voice breaking the almost reverent silence of the room turning on her heel she quickly dropped in a curtsy her cheeks coloring like a guilty child caught with her hands in the sweets tin right before the evening meal.

"I... I"

Her Ladyship merely laughed waving a hand to the flustered young women as both turned back to watch in silence one with an expression of sheepish pleasure the other with kind interest as the lesson came to a close and Miss Bennet was assisted back to earth again and began a slow walk toward the house with a step Ann noticed a good deal lighter then it had been when she left. Indeed Mary had given all appearance of heading to the gallows, My My how things had changed in one short lesson.

"Would you care to make a little wager Miss Ann?"

The question caught her by surprise and she turned her head to gaze at her companion with interest. Her mother would never know Ann had what was called sporting blood running through her veins helped on by this very same lady who in her letters always supplied Ann with a small pouch to lay a small wager on the pony of her choice, this hobby proving to be quite a hidden talent of the young Deburge who with a sense of intuition had nearly doubled her allowance in the last year alone though her Mother was none the wiser for it and Ann prayed it remain so. Eyeing Lady Matlock quietly Ann turned back to the yard putting two and two together as a smile tugged at her lips

"Hmm Indeed I would, name your terms My Lady"

"5 shillings and a seat at the Opera for a year says those two fall in love and begin courting in the next six months"

Oh ho!, you do not place much faith in your son My Lady, very well, equal terms though my timeline is three, with a little. Help"

"Agreed though we must limit the assistance I think, say, one event each?"

The terms where agreed to and both women shook hands, the conversation switching to more mundane topics like the weather as tea came in bringing with it Lady Catherine and Miss Bennet who glowed the health. Or, Ann thought quietly perhaps the heightened color on her cheeks had nothing at all to do with her lessons but the man teaching them.

After all stranger things had happened then falling in love with that first taste of freedom.

* * *

><p>Hmm so interesting plans are afoot for Mary- dodges the thrown flower petals-<p>

Thoughts Comments and Ideas are welcomed dear readers.

No Beta at the moment for this story at the moment due to more computer issues so your tolerance for my grammatical errors and nonsense are truly appreciated lol

Whoever grants this story its **220****th**** review** shall have Chapter 19 dedicated to them

Thus stay tuned for Chapter 19. Letters From Home

_Skydancinghobbit_

Please before you wander off check out my other stories particularly **A Lady Worthy Of Notice** my newest fanfic, it needs a little love else I may give it up entirely and Kitty deserves her turn at romance.


	19. Letters from home

Hi Everyone

Welcome back to

**A Swan in Hiding**

Wow loving all the feedback from the last Chapter!

As promised this installment is dedicated to **RemaSofiRuin** who granted this story its 220th review-cheers-

I own nothing you might recoginse it all belongs to the rightful owners

With the formalities concluded I bring you

Chapter 19 Letters from Home

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

><p>She is all affability and condescension, and I doubt not but you will be honored with some portion of her notice when service is over. I have scarcely any hesitation in saying that she will include you and my sister Maria in every invitation with which she honors us during your stay here. Her behavior to my dear Charlotte is charming. We dine at Rosings twice every week, and are never allowed to walk home. Her ladyship's carriage is regularly ordered for us. I <em>should<em> say, one of her ladyship's carriages, for she has several.''

P&P Volume 2 Chapter 28

* * *

><p>Several weeks passed in an agreeable pattern for Mary. Her mornings were in general dedicated to her studies alongside Miss Ann, Dance lessons, etticate, conversation and place setting all in their turb. After luncheon the day took a more agreeable turn, walks in the garden and time enough to look over a new title from the library or attempt a drawing lesson. Then before the clock struck 2 she was oft to be found waiting with toe tapping impatience for her daily riding lesson. Lady had proved to be a most suitable mount, gentle and steady. Nothing seemed to trouble her unduly and best of all. Richard would be teaching her, always in the same calm steady gentle tone. Never rushed or in a hurry always the soul of generiousity and good breeding. Each day added to her confindance.<p>

Miss Ann had in a private conversation allowed her cousins Christian name to slip. Since that evening Mary had treasured the information teasured in her heart while another kind of information began piling up in her mind. New dance steps, the heritage of the royal family and noble lines and sheet music all began filling the places in her mind that once held only thread bare dry fact on nature or observations of a human failing noticed in her own fellow creatures.

Mary now found she quite liked the difference. Cynthia was never far away, a quiet voice of reason when Lady Catherine gave her views tempering passion with good sense and reason. Miss Ann had been acting oddly indeed, promising her companion that the two would go walking in an hour only to find when she arrived it would not Ann but her cousin who stood in the hall awaiting the promised outing. Such doings vexed Miss Bennet exceedingly. Summoning her courage she stepped from behind the pillar and greeted him warmly to cover her confusion and slight distress.

"Good afternoon Colonel , I did not know you indeed an outing as well"

Her tone was a good deal warmer then Mary intended and she was all astonishment to find a blush creeping over her cheekbones spreading warmth through her skin. For his part the good officer merely smiled gallantly taking no notice of her rising color before offering his arm as he spoke humor dancing in his eyes as if he was laughing at some private amusmenet.

"I did not intent to Miss Bennet but it seems my mother had other ideas, shall we perhaps make the best of it together?"

Silently she accepted his support with a nod, not at that moment able to find words. Accompanied by one of the footman who carried the customary basket of refreshments they made quite the party as they began, striking out into the great lawns with an easy unhurried stride making progress toward one of the small lakes the estate held.

"I find that I have grown quite fond of Lady, she really is a most excellent mount"

Had she presented him with the crown jewels of England a more pleased expression could not have spread across his features, it lightened his eyes and brought the warmth of summer to his figure as he beamed at her in silence before speaking.

"I am so pleased you think so Miss Bennet, for my mother has already"

Here he colored and fell silent, thinking perhaps he had said too much, before they continued on, passing the roses in full bloom their scent wafting and cloyingly sweet on the slight breeze. Nestled beneath a spreading oak tree they rested him leaning against the rough bark and she beside the stream now and again dipping her hand into the cool water careful not to splash on her gown which was a most sumpious cream color that day.

"It's alright Colonel , whatever your mothers secrets you may keep them rest assured however great my curiosity, I will ask no questions"

His head snapped up from the narrow examinations of the ground to meet her eyes surprise written on every feature as she continued her tone softening as she shly lowered her gaze before her courage gave way.

"I would however wish to thank you, most sincerely for your kindness, in every part of our acquaintance, you were so kind to me in that meeting at the tea room though I hardly recognized it at the time, then later you proved yourself ever more the gentlemen by your gift, not knowing it to be the very piece your cousin and I looked at earlier in the day"

"I know"

His words where low, measured and carefully thought out as if he'd had this conversation in his mind a hundred times before; Mary tilted her head dark curls falling to her shoulder as she considered his statement then she smiled as a likely scenario occurred to her.

"You followed us, from the beginning, all perhaps arranged by your Aunt?"

"Clever girl, you are indeed correct"

Nothing more was said as the pair returned to the house, on each side equally satisfied, There were met in the foyer by Miss Ann looking as pleased as a cat presented with a spilled bottle of cream as she gazed rested on them.

"I'm glad you enjoyed your outing, Mary dear two letters arrived while you were gone, and I put them on the sill in the library"

Thanking her Mary bid the Colonel a hasty farewell and entered the library. Moving to the window she picked up the first missive with a glad heart. At last! Jane and Lizzy had been so long between letters she had begun to feel as if they had forgotten her. Settling into a chair she opened the letter. Smiling gently at the recounting of the family comings and goings, of balls and supper parties and a new book their father was reading to them nightly. It was not until the last paragraph that the spots of color in her cheeks drained away.

_Since I began this letter dear Mary there has been a development of a most serious nature, I wish not to alarm you unduly be assured we are all well, what I write is concerning Lydia, you know from above she went to say with one of the officers wives when the company moved camp, well I am distress to tell you while shopping for a new bonnet she was kidnapped. Our father has gone with all haste with our good uncle to see what can be done to recover her. All we can do is pray and hope._

_You're Loving Sister,_

_Jane__  
><em>

* * *

><p>So ends Chapter 19 –dodges the paper flowers thrown her direction-<p>

Any thoughts comments or suggestions welcome

Looking for a new Beta as Jennifer Potter is bravely proof reading this story from the beginning and needs more help

Whoever grants this story its, **235****th**** review** shall have Chapter 20 dedicated to them

Stay tuned for Chapter 20 Recuse

Skydancinghobbit


	20. Rescue

Hi All

Welcome back to

**A Swan In Hiding**

Yes I know its been awhile my muse needed a bit of a break apolgise for making everyone wait so long I hope this Chapter is up to my usual standards

As promised this chapter is dedicated to **RemaSofiRuin** who granted this story its 230th review

I own nothing you might recognise

Now with formalities out of the way I bring you

Chapter 20 Rescue 

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

><p>She began now to comprehend that he was exactly the man who, in disposition and talents, would most suit her. His understanding and temper, though unlike her own, would have answered all her wishes. It was an union that must have been to the advantage of both; by her ease and liveliness, his mind might have been softened, his manners improved, and from his judgment, information, and knowledge of the world, she must have received benefit of greater importance.<p>

P&P Volume 3 Chapter 8

* * *

><p>Having finished pursuing the contents of this missive Mary was ashamed to find her world fading into darkness as she attempted to speak her knees gave out beneath her and she sunk into the waiting arms of Richard. What occurred after that she knew not, having swooned for the only time in her memory. Later she would discover from the lips of Ann what had occurred. The uproar his appearance caused carrying her limp pale form in his arms had been truly remarkable. The swift summons of the family physician and discovery of the letter that had caused it all surmised the whole of the mis adventure.<p>

"Mary, oh my poor girl, thank the Lord you've awoken"

The white fog had finally cleared before her eyes as Mary returned to the world. the familar scent of smelling salts burning her nose and the forign tang of brandy on her toungue greeted her as she looked about slowly getting her barings. Ann Cyththia and even Lady Catherine stood peering down at her, laid prone on a day couch as she was. Baffled for a moment Mary felt her brows contract as she racked her memory for recent happens. Almost at once the pale lotioned hand of the lady of the house touched her brow soothing the wrinkle in a motherly gesture that nearly brought Mary to tears.

"Don't fret my dear, you've had quite the shock, goodness knows when I've seen anyone look more white in my life then you mere moments ago"

This was hardly encouraging and Mary merely bit her lip to check a heated retort that rose from her mind putting a damper on the threatening tears,she slowly rose to a sitting postion only find someone new kneeling at her side. A man of prehaps 60, kind of face and gentle of voice who gently pressed her sholder as the world tilted dangerously again suddenly and she found herself laying aganst the plush couch that scented beautifuly of lavandar once more.

"Easy Miss Bennet, lay quiet a moment I'm Dr. Hallberry, Quite the adventure for one day hmm?"

Feeling distinctly like a child remprmanded for getting out of bed with a cold, she complied with a expression of displeasure prompting a giggle from Ann who backed off long enough for the good medical man to preform his office.

"Come now Mary, indulge your freinds we only wish to know your recovered, Allow the Dr his work then I am sure he will allow you the freedom of your room once again"

Slight molified Mary answered questions drank a preperation of most vile taste, and rested another quater of an hour before he pronouced her out of danger and departed, caution the two older women against upseating her again for the next few days and simple food avoiding rich sauces. Nodding they saw him off with thanks and payment for his services.

"Oh Ann, I feel so very helpless"

Her murmured confession was made into the down pillow that supported her head as her freind sat at her side, quietly doing needle work. She paused laying it aside to take Mary's hand in sympathy clasping in gently with both her own she spoke earnestly for Mary's concerns were so dear as to be her own as well by now so intimate had their freindship become.

"Oh Mary, Mama read the letter aloud, I shall pray most earnestly for Lydia's safe return"

Comforting as the thought of prayer was Mary felt only shame in the knowledge her kind hosts now knew the folly of her sister and no doubt would be holding her in some degree responsible as her elder. If however somthing where to happen to poor Lydia that would be infinatly worse! Letting out a soft moan she burrowed into the covers as if determined to hide from the world in general. Her room door slid open at that moment prompting a soft laugh from the visitor.

"Come Mary, wallowing in gult will hardly help your sister you know, however it migh make you feel at the moment"

She rasied her head from the pillow to look with an expression of surprise on Lady Cynithia who stood holding a steaming bowl of soup which she then placed on the table by the fire place. Striding to her side Mary was amazed to find the gentle fingers that ran tenderly through her hair, which having been brushed and left down felt glorious to her heart sick body.

"Your right Cythia forgive me it's just oh, if you only knew Lydia"

The most unladylike snort anwered her as the touch paused for a moment moving to raise her chin to meet a knowing gaze. Feeling slightly better Mary sat up her eyes a little dry from all the quiet tears of misery she'd allowed to fall from under her blanket.

"Have you forgotten I rasied two boys my dear, I know very well the trouble young children can get themselves into"

There was no mention of family weakness of fault to find utter from her companions lips and this raised her spirits still more, her stomouch remembering suddenly that it had been quite some time since her last proper meal. Eagerly she spooned the brooth. Ann then went on to tell her somthing far more interested that nearly caused Mary to choke.

"you gave poor Richard quite the scare my dear, you should have seen the man fuss over you!"

Blushing furiously Mary could not find it within herself to be entirely displeased by this knowledge as she dropped her gaze consideringly hope beginning to rise within her. Prehaps she had not been mistaken in the mans affections after all. Thus directed by herown thoughts Mary could not supress the soft inquiry that passed her lips without thought.

"Indeed?"

As if glad for an oppertunity to turn her thoughts Ann wriggled her in chair her kneedle work quite forgotten leaning closer delighted that this amdmission had not injuried her cousins suit but rather it seemed helped things along quite nicely, though weather it was in her, or her Aunt Cynthia's favor was anyone guess.

"I speak the truth, he carried you into the house, wrapped in his coat! Then as directed by Mama stood over you like a brooding mother hen while they summoned medical help, worrying all the time that you where too cold or to hot or would awake in great distress of mind, it was a touching sight, I've never known dear Richard to fuss so, Is that not right Cynthia?"

Mary was silent drinking in this imformation as eagerly as the towns worst gossip, her might taken right off the distressing news for the moment at least Lady Cynthia merely smiled, she too a witnessed her son's distress as he gazed on Mary's still pale form. No casual admirer of the lady was her son of this she was absolutely certain the only thing to do was give the proper nudge of encourgement for one mere cannnot leave these things to chance.

"I confess its true Mary I have not seen any man more distressed since his father when I had my first lying in "

"Mama has told me stories was it true you had to have the carpet replaced because he wore a hole in it with his constant fussing?"

"Really Ann, what a question, neverless I must answer or you'll be shooting me questioning look al day, you have never met a more persistance object Miss Bennet then this lady freind when there is a question to be answered I assure you"

Here Marry was forced to cover her lips with her night dress sleeve to smother the laughter that bubbled out, truly there was nothing so good for the soul as laughing to lift the spirits and stiffen the backbone in times of trouble. Glancing at her companion she answered rather slyly.

"Oh how well I know Cynthia, a positive kitten of curosity is Lady Ann but please do tell us what happened"

"Very well, the rug you mentioned Miss Ann, had to be replaced due to his pacing it is true but do not tell another soul what I am about to disclose, when he was informed of the birth of his son so strong was his phyical reaction in jumping about and cheering he accidently upset one of the candles on the mantle peice, so it was a near fire not feet that distoryed my favorite rug"

While she was speaking Minerva had cautiously edged into the room, being quite young still she disliked all the noise and fuss that had occured earilyer and seeing her mistress awake and listening to her elders once again had no compuctions in jumping onto the bed purring for all she was worth.

"Aww even Minnie is glad to see you improving Mary, won't you change and join us in the drawing room for tea?"

Feeling much recovered she considered the offer, finding much merit in the idea, Nodded and soon was dressed and carfully making her way below stairs to the cheerfully lighted room soaked in the evening hues of sunset. A lone figure waited back to them staring into the blaze on the hearth broodingly. Taken aback Mary hastily stopped in her tracked only to given a gentle shove into the room by Lady Cynthia who good naturedly adressed her son.

"Here you are Richard, safe and well just as I promised you she would be, now stop brooding or you shall develop grey hairs"

Turning he caught sight of Mary who stood rather like a deer frozen before a hunter, her toungue not listening to a word her mind said. For how could she adress him and give him the proper thanks for such lavish solicitude when she had not the words. Luckily her feeling made themselves known as he stepped forward to greet her. Only then did Mary notice he was in full uniform, crimson coat giving his hair a chestnut gleam most women would envy.

"Good evening Miss Bennet, it does my heart good to know you are recovered"

Helped along by a gentle poke in the ribs Mary at last found her voice, meeting his eyes for the first time she was pleased to find all the warmth of affection still held there not a note of diursion or centure to be found.

"My thanks Sir, I ask your forgiveness for.".

She was cut off mid apology by a gentle gloved hand that rested for only a moment against her lips before withdrawing, a moment later her left hand was held to his lips as a gentle kiss ghosted against her skin.

"You need never apoloise to me Mary, how could I find fault with such an open loving heart so moved by news of such distress, You have my word, I will find your sister and send you word the moment Darcy and I have anything to report"

Thus did he then realse her hand, lingering for a moment as if to savor the warmth before bowing most civily to his mother and cousin, with sword dangling at his side and a sholders gleam in his eyes Mary did not for a moment doubt his sincerity. Yet her heart urged her to speak once more before he quitted the room.

"God bless you Colonel, my only wish in return for such kindess is for your safe return"

Mary could have bitten her lip in frustation, why oh why could she not find the proper words for such a moment? Yet it seemed to serve he bowing gently once more in return having paused at the door before turninhg back to gaze at her consderingly and though his words where serious his eyes held a teasing light.

"I shall do my best to oblige you Miss Bennet, though apon my return it would please me greatly to be adressed as simply Richard, an officer of the king is not all that I am, I pray you remember it"

With that he was gone leaving Mary gobsmacked in his wake staring at the empty space he had occupied only a moment before. It was a long time after the thundering of hooves in the drive had silenced that she was able to find speech, if only in a wisper as she moved to the window. Abstantmindedly stirring the cup of tea that had been gently pressed into her hands a moment before.

"Farwell, Richard"

* * *

><p>So ends Chapter 20-dodges the thrown ribbons-<p>

So thoughts, comments or suggestions? Are you stiill interested in the stories end?

Still No Beta so many thanks dear readers for your tolerence of my errors and shortcomings

Whomever grants this story its **245****th**** reivew **shall have Chapter 21 dedicated to them

Accordingly Stay tuned for Chapter 21. Thudering Hooves, Noble Heart

Skydancinghobbit

**Please take a moment to check over my other fics they need love too you know ^_^**


	21. Thundering Hooves, Noble Heart

Hi All

Welcome back to

**A Swan In Hiding**

I'm glad you still enjoy this story! it had been so long between updates I was afraid everyone had lost interest

As promised this chapter is dedicated to **Mia** who granted this story its 260th reviews!

I own nothing you might recognise

Now with the formalities concluded I bring you

Chapter 21 Thundering Hooves, Noble Heart

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

><p>``We were born in the same parish, within the same park, the greatest part of our youth was passed together; inmates of the same house, sharing the same amusements, objects of the same parental care. <em>My<em> father began life in the profession which your uncle, Mr. Phillips, appears to do so much credit to - but he gave up every thing to be of use to the late Mr. Darcy, and devoted all his time to the care of the Pemberley property. He was most highly esteemed by Mr. Darcy a most intimate, confidential friend.

Wickham P&P Chapter 16

* * *

><p>Mary was most displeased.<p>

Every morning she stood at the large picture window eagerly awaiting the post, hours in fact before its arrival when the only creatures about were the servants who stoked the fires and started breakfast. Filling the house with the most wonderful smells. How long had he been gone she mused? It was hard to say, Ann and Cynthia had kindly filled her days with endless activities in the time. Sewing new patterns altering a few gowns for practice and even sitting for instruction from Lady Catherine for an extra hour a day on the finer points of higher class behavior. This perhaps being the most painful experience for Mary, who could not harkening back to that first test in the tea rooms of London where she had first been convinced of Richards merits as a gentlemen.

The amount of information itself staggered her, being brought up as a simple country lass it amazed her to learn there was in fact so many ways of insulting someone. A misplaced cough or injudicious wave a fan could create a mortal enemy in the courts of nobility. There ladies being confined to show one emotion but forced to display another. Her fan now well used and beginning to look a bit shabby became her weapon even Cynthia interjected now and again to reveal the complexities of court life. Demonstrating how difficult it truly was to judge the emotions of those around.

Etiquette was quickly followed with dance lessons. Happily having mastered the basics as a child Mary was surprised to find, when not crushed by the expectation of a mother who's only aim in life was to promote the best match for her two eldest daughters, was graceful and even went so far a to begin enjoying the activity. Though she would never have admitted it to any other creature other than Minnie. The tiny creature was swiftly becoming fat. Fed on a diet of fish cream and loving pats she had grown considerable. Longing down in a picture of feline contentment she purred as Mary passed a hand through the glossy fur in passing.

"oh Min, three weeks has passed since he left here and still naught a word"

Minerva merely purred rolling over on her back to demand a good belly scratch in answer. Catly concerns only being the food dish and affection. However her ears where perked in Mary's direction showing like all good pets that as long as her hand kept busy she would listen to any troubling news the mistress had to 'share.

"Spoiled thing"

Her affectionate tone softened the string of her words as she scratched the tabby behind the ears. A soft laugh sounding from the door way as Ann stood leaning against the frame. She knew well that Mary talked to her pet and was smart enough not to comment on it by now. Thus she simply confined herself to a simple good morning and poured a cup of tea from the sideboard, which Mary noticed with a start was laden with breakfast so lost had she been in her wool gathering.

Filling her plate Mary was halfway through her morning eggs when a sudden thundering of hooves on the drive made all three women forgo any further nourishment in favor of sending one of the junior members of the party to the window for a look being happily occupied with tea and muffins to give it much thought Ann let out a squeal as she rushed back to the table as she gaily announced.

"Richards back!"

The flurry of movement this announcement prompted would have been quite remarkable to any house staff fortunate enough to witness it. Lady Catherine choked on her tea. Coughing and spluttering she fumbled for a napkin. Cynthia had risen like a lark from a rose bush and gone to the window in a moment to confirm the young women word. Mary sat like a statue in the park. Stunned .

"Mary come here, Ann is quite correct and he has a young lady with him poor thing looks quite a fright."

Lydia was here? This piece of information jolted Mary as effectively from her chair as if she had accidentally sat on Minerva's tail or her mothers mending. Moving to the window she gasped. It was indeed her youngest sister. Pale as death and with torn garments and dirty stockings she looked nothing at all like the vivacious young women Mary had left a few short months ago. She had not been aware she'd been trembling until the comfort of a pair of arms encircled her and Cynthia's soothing voice mumered in her ear.

"Easy Mary, Hysterics wouldn't help your sister now, be strong and we shall see what is to be done"

A bell was rung and help scent for, in nearly the same moment steps where heard running up the stairs. Johnson the stable-boy. Who all but vibrated with the excitement of the day.

"Madam, the young Miss has been found, the young Master had brought her to one of the guest rooms, shall we not send for a surgeon? She does look ever so wretched I'm afraid"

A harsh clicking sound was heard from Lady Catherine who by this time had recovered her wits and health and risen from the table like an angry crow.

"See here young man, speak in that fashion again and I shall rebuke you most soundly! Go fetch the surgeon at once and cease your driveling this instant!"

Startling as if he'd been shot the young lad was gone again in a moment calling for one of the other staff to dispatch will all haste to the good doctors house for the sick Miss Bennet. Mary bit her lip. If Lydia was a bad as john implied then she had little hope of being of use. As if sensing her darkened thoughts Lady Catherine poked her with the end of her cane gently.

"Take Heart Mary. She lives there is still hope. Useless alarm giving fool that boy, no compassion for your nerves in the least poor girl"

It was a close to affectionate praise as she had yet received from the great lady and Mary perked up at once. After if she said they still had hope then it was so. For who would have the gall to call her Ladyship a liar? Gathering her courage about her she was about to go in search of Lydia when she bumped into something just outside the door, something tall warm and smelling beautifully of shaving lather. She needed have heard the familiar rumble of his chuckle to have known into whom she had run into.

"Well Miss Bennet, I am flattered you rushed out in such a hurry to see if I am well"

Color sufficed her cheeks as she took an ungraceful step back, then another until she could meet his eyes, He did look well, if a little fatigued that was only to be expected. His light tease seemed to be for her sole benefit as the laughter that normal danced in his eyes was absent in a marked fashion and she honored him for it.

"Indeed I did, though if you continue to call me Miss Bennet there will be some confusion when the doctor arrives, for he must do so soon and I fear for the result of finding two ladies bearing the same name when one is clearly not in distress "

His brow contracted, his gaze passed over her head in some silent quest for further information from either of the two fine ladies who stood a short ways off watching the pair with all the joy of a young child who has discovered the first snows of the year had fallen during the night. Ann with dancing eyes and Cynthia with a thoughtful expression. In a moment it was over and he nodded in silence having found whatever answers there were to be had from that quarter.

"Ah I see you must have witnessed us enter the drive, allow me a relieve your mind. Other than swooning from fatigue and refusing with all violence to be put down the entirely of the journey your sister is well."

"Surely you jest Richard, no young girl would be so foolish, to be so held and catered to whatever the horrors that where to be met with on the road tell me you did not indulge her"

Watching his expression suffuse with color Mary had her answer and it was the only the work of a moment for her ever eager imagination to supple pictures of a most distressing scene to her mind. Lydia starry eyed and simpering to her rescuer. Whispering whatsoever foolish thing that came into her head on the miles back and lamenting over every small hurt he must have met with. It made her quite jealous. Indeed had not she known of his noble heart and steady ways she would have grown quite alarmed at the very notion. Lesser men she knew could be made fools of by a beautiful women.

"I confess I had, though had it been Miss Mary in need of rescuing I would have been a good deal kinder in my dealings with her I assure you"

Though tart this comment sent a wave of reassurance through Mary's entire body. Indeed as she watched he seemed to drop his gaze, as if having said something that had not been for her ears. Flattered and touched Mary too dropped her eyes noticing his shuffling feet and all the accompanying sign of a man about to flee the scene of an emotional display she quickly spoke.

"Richard!"

Ringing silence met the word as in half turning to leave he froze a moment before moving to face her once more eyes alight with good humor in a moment.

"Ah ha so the Swan does not forget her promise to the noble frog prince who had weathered all manners of horror to return to her. I am flattered Mary by such, enthusiastic use of my Christian name, what was it you wished to say?"

Robbed of her courage by the eyes that fell on her she was about to turn and flee with all do haste when a pair of gloved fingered gently raised her kind.

"Do not grow shy on me now my Swan, with my mother and meddling women gone, I can at last say what is on my heart, speak as you always have to me for I have longed to hear the sound of your voice"

Any women of merit on receiving such tender words would have swooned yet Mary stood firm. Grasping at the last of her courage embolden by his words spoke.

"I wished to welcome you home, that is all, I don't have words enough to thank you for what you have done, the trouble you have endured for my sake, and that of my family, but I hope this will suffice for now"

Reaching into her mending back she withdrew a braided cord, hand woven and made of fine thick fiber. She offered it to him with flat palm admiring how the green color of the roping gleamed in the sunlight

"In visiting Lady last week I noticed that Sultan's halter had grown quite shabby, I hope you will accept this as a suitable replacement:"

It seemed for a long moment she had all but robbed him of speech, he simply stared at her gift in amazement, reaching out almost in wonder to touch the fine work as he lifted it from her small pale hand, and hefting.

"A gift worthy of his namesake my lady, I shall accept this token with a full grateful heart on one condition"

Had not she already gathered a hint of the upcoming event Mary would have had no notion of his next words as it was she merely smiled feeling all the compliment of an accept gift.

"Name it good sir"

That you would do me the honor of promising the first dance to my care during the Admiral's ball next month"

* * *

><p>So ends Chapter 21-dodges the army of fan-girls-<p>

So thoughts comments? Suggestions? Have I lost my touch after so long between updates?

What trouble will Lydia bring what has become of Wickham and what will everyone be wearing at the ball? All these questions and more answered in the next installment of our story.

Whomever grants this story its** 280th review** shall have Chapter 22 dedicated to them

Stay tuned accordingly for Chapter 22. The Admiral's Ball

Skydancinghobbit

P. take a moment to check out my other fanfics they need love too you know!


	22. The Admiral's Ball

Hi Guys

Welcome back to

**A Swan In Hiding**

Wow glad everyone still enjoys this story thanks to one and all for all the encouragement

As promised this chapter is dedicated to **can't think **who granted this story its 270th review

I own nothing recognizable

With the formalities concluded I bring you

Chapter 22. The Admiral's Ball

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

><p>Mary had heard herself mentioned to Miss Bingley as the most accomplished girl in the neighborhood; and Catherine and Lydia had been fortunate enough to be never without partners, which was all that they had yet learnt to care for at a ball.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh Mary, Its simple cruel I cannot go!"<p>

Lydia's wail all but rattled the window panes as she declared her feeling, the verdict having just been made by the apothecary of the town. Her wail of dispraise was enough to soften almost anyone's heart, well everyone excluding her elder sister. Who stood in the doorway with folded arms and narrowed eyes regarding the young girl with disfavor.

"Enough Lydia, you heard the apothecary, you have not yet the strength, there is nothing else to be done except stay where you are"

So sharp was the tone Lydia fell silent gaping at her sister in amazement, Mary happy for the silence continued on, her dressing gown the only covering she wore, having been on her way to way to dress for the evening when the gentle man had begged her interference with a sister clearly distressed and beyond reason.

"I promise to bring you full details of the evening tomorrow morning, for now rest so perhaps when the next social event takes place you may go"

With that Mary departed without another word, leaving her sister gaping behind her, perhaps it had been the first time she had ever been spoken so thus the entire course of her entire life. Tracing the path back to her room Mary could not regret having spoken so. Her sister had been left to her own devices for far too long. Huffing gently she pushed the door open and her fit of pique vanished upon seeing both Ann and Cynthia waiting for her.

"Was that you Mary who ended all that fuss below stairs, thank heavens!"

The sentiment was echoed with all hail and heartiness by Ann who held up a dress box almost vibrating from head to toe with her eagerness to help her friend get ready, In vain had Mary asked for details on what gown she would be wearing to the event. But in vain neither of her two friends would so much as give an inch no matter how well she asked or in fact pleaded with them. It was to no avail. Weeks had passed since they had taken her measurements and finally the evening had arrived.

"Close your eyes my dear while we get you ready"

Heaving a sigh for appearances sake Mary did as the Lady bid, though to be honest with herself it was a sore temptation to peak as heavenly fabric was finally draped across her form covering the underthings all ladies where donned with come a formal evening. Richard had been equally mysterious smiling in her direction from time to time over dinner, speaking and acting as ever before with a ready laugh or quip for the general company yet Mary had the oddest feeling of having missed something.

Now brought back to the moment by a pin passing painfully across her scalp. Mary uttered a soft hiss of pain spathic apologies and a gentle pat on the head followed, given no doubt by Ann who was doing her hair taking out the paper and rollers that had been doing their office. Certain tugging and pulling with feminine murmurs of agreement completed the picture, when at last she was bid to open her eye Mary uttered a soft gasp. Staring at the lovely creature in the looking glass with wonder. Dark hair falling in elegant curls around her face, dressed in an evening gown of a deep red with matching short golden feather this women was truly a vision. Only the fact she had reached up to touch her left cheekbone in amazement and watching the sudeo royal do the same motions bespoke the identity of the women.

"Oh Ann, that's me!"

A peal of laughter answer her directly as Ann stepped behind her, resplendent in emerald green, a very becoming shade for her complexion. Her companions joy in being allowed to attend was a source for the entire household, never since her last bought with illness had the great lady allowed the young women such a freedom.

Oh Mary I cannot wait! The music, dancing, the lively conversation the new aquaintces to meet!"

Cynthia watched both girls with fond indulgence remembering when she too was young, all ready to attend her first ball and so nervous she would have swooned at the door, had not her excitement been equally high. After a final inspection she sent them on their way with a stern promise to visit her the next morning and recount every detail, including the latest fashions and who had been caught kissing whom. There was always someone after all and she was in dire need of something to gossip about with the other great lady in the house.

"We shall you my, well our word Cynthia!"

Ann barely had time to utter the sentence when the footman called up the stairs as instructed, the information that their carriage was ready. Rumor had it that it was indeed Cynthia who had selected it and Mary trusted her taste, which showed in the good sense in the furnishing and carpets in the great manor. So it proved as the girls rushed below stairs, handed into the carriage by Jerkins the footman. The distance between the house and the great Inn where the ball was being held passed happily enough with both young girls speculating on who would attend and what everyone wore.

Happily for their rather overactive imaginations they arrived in due time, pulling up to the noble Blue Badger Inn. There they were handed out and with all haste a lady of good breeding could give they were at once within the walls and handing their wraps to the attendant, before moving with great excitement to the grand room where music filled every space that man could not, dancing chatting and generally having a good time. Hardly had her eyes passed about the room for anyone she recognized when a familiar tall figure was striding through the mass to her side.

"Good evening Mary, may I say you look as a painted vision this evening"

His warm tone sufficed her entire being, bringing with it a pretty blush the heated her cheeks. He in turn was in the formal red attire of an officer and cutting a striking feature as she accepted his arm as the opening notes called them into the first set of the evening. Mary swallowed impulsively shadowed memories of her terror resurfacing as she took her place opposite him as the lively airs of the song began. Giving herself a little shake she brought her mind back to the here and now as her slippered feet went through the motion with the air of one long practiced.

"You seem lost in thought Miss Bennet is all well?"

The polite inquire came from the Captain of the regiment, tall no older then herself with all the freshness of youth she was touched by his notice and so answered kindly as she passed him by. The lady he chooses to dance the set with sent her a look just shy of venomous for so dividing his attention. Mary only smiled; it would take more than a severe look from a woman easily 10 years her senior to deter her from the enjoyments of the evening.

"Just thoughts of balls gone by Sir nothing that is all, but I thank you for noticing"

Then all discourse ceased for the patterns grew more complicated with ladies going in one direction while the gentlemen tread another changing places in turn so that by the time they had met all were with their correct partners again. Fitzwilliam meanwhile with beaming on all the assembly his countance wreathed in the most charming of smiles. Yet Mary had the thrill of knowing, even if for just this one moment, it was all for her.

"You seem in remarkably good spirits Sir"

He only beamed at her, offering no explanation to her inquiry leaving her eaten up with curiosity, even during their most difficult horse lessons he had always spoken his mind, so therefore there must be a good reason for withholding them now. So the dance concluded with applause bringing her back suddenly to the room, for a moment she had felt them alone, saw only he and heard the ocrstra played for two. The thunder of voices and the applause surprised her as she left the floor on his arm.

"You seem a little flushed Mary, perhaps some refreshing?"

Nodding quietly she came to rest standing next to dear Ann who's eyes danced with a life she had never seem in them before as she embraced her.

"Oh Mary to see you dance is truly a joy, for a moment you looked like a queen in some storybook!"

Happily it was at that moment Richard returned with two glasses of punch which he handed to the ladies carefully then went off to speak with one of his brother officers who had watched their little party with great interest.

"You should see Jane dance then Ann she is more queen than I in all senses but I thank you for the compliment, you too seem in good spirits"

There was color in her cheeks and a lively glint in her eyes that made Mary suspect she knew something but seemed disinclined to share. Yet she had danced the next set with her cousin and laughed and gaily with him while dancing whispering like magpies while Mary sipped at the punch slowly, when the dance finished both returned to her. Ann nearly glowing with happiness,

"Oh Mary, Richard was called away just now, shall we not go out on the balcony to get a little air?"

As the press of the milling crowd was great she agreed with dispatch and soon both young women where gently moving through the crowd of happy fellow creatures to gain the freedom of the small balcony the inn offered. Reaching the open space at last Mary rejoiced in the cool breeze as it touched her face. Turning to speak to Ann about the small meal the Inn offered she was amazed to find it was not her companion but, Richard who stood behind her a smile on his face the gentle breeze sending the waves of his hair dancing gently around his high cheekbones.

"Richard! Goodness you startled me, I thought Ann..."

"You will I hope forgive the small deception Mary but I could not speak freely with so many eyes upon us"

A sudden warmth sufficed Mary as she absorbed his words, what on earth could he have had to say that anyone else need not have heard? Indeed she could fathom nothing, beyond the idle daydreams of a young school girl. Yet he waited for a response in gentlemanly silence and she struggled for utterance.

"Then by all means Richard, say what's weighing on your heart least we be interrupted in a thrice"

"Then by your leave I shall"

Clearing his throat he stepped forward reaching into his pocket before he was at once before her with bright smile and the flickering torchlight dancing over his face knelt on one knee heedless of the danger to his white breeches.

"Mary. First I must say, though long I have wandered through the world I have met none to be your equal, such sweetness of temper and levelness of mind are but arts of my undoing. So it is with a heart that is already laid at your feet I ask you for your hand in marriage."

* * *

><p>So ends Chapter 22-dodges the fan girls-<p>

So do I still have your attention? What will Mary say and what I wonder will Lydia have to say?

Thanks go out to my Beta **SighingWinter **who has bravely stepped up to tackle the beginning chapters

Whoever grants this story its **305****th**review shall have Chapter 23 dedicated to them

Stay tuned therefore for Chapter 23 Announcements, Amazements

Skydancinghobbit

P.S. Please check out my other stories as they need love too


	23. Announcements, Amazement

Hi Everyone

Welcome back to

**A Swan in Hiding**

Wow thanks guys for all the feedback!

As promised this chapter is dedicated to **glory bee **and **guest **who granted this story its 280th and 85th review

I own nothing you might recognize

Now with the formalities concluded

I bring you chapter 23 Announcements, Amazement

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

><p>The Bennet's were speedily pronounced to be the luckiest family in the world, though only a few weeks before, when Lydia had first run away, they had been generally proved to be marked out for misfortune.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh Mary!"<p>

The explanation greeted her ear as she stepped in from the balcony, the sparkling ring resting cool and strange on her finger as she glanced at it again accepting the eager embrace of her friend. Ann had nearly been beside herself with excitement waiting just outside the closed door. She had heard all. The surprised of her dear friend as she had turned to speak to her and the sound of the noble sir taking a knee the words spoken where among the most romantic of her entire life. Better than any written novel of pro the pen could conjecture. She had all but broken into the scene with her dreadful impatience of the moment as Mary had fallen silent. No doubt contemplating her answer and Ann was nearly ready to rush in when at last the words were spoken.

"Oh Richard, of course I will"

Only her years of lady like composure withheld Miss Deburge from jumping about and squealing like a young girl on Christmas morning. At last! Oh what raptures would her diary contain tonight. Already her imagination was spinning a tale of grand romance comfortable happy endings and a wedding more lavish than a royal. Mary for her part was thunderstruck. Never had she in all her idle musings considered the event a possibility. Oh she could nearly hear the glee of her mother had she been within the room and the great fuss she would have raised. Suddenly thankful that was not the case Mary let go of Ann and took her place in line for dinner as the gong sounded. Her mind was so muddled with the wealth of her emotions that she could not for the rest of the evening have recalled anything that had gone on about her or indeed anything she had partaken for the meal.

For his part Richard seemed content to beam his joy upon the entire assembly. The news spread about the company with all due dispatch and then as was wont the entire surrounding county knew of it even before the ball had concluded. Happily for Mary she had nothing to do but accept the overflowing good wishes from his brother officers. A gentlemanly set with all polished manner and good breeding. Even the Admiral himself ventured to wish them good fortune before the horses were called and the resulting splash of color on her cheeks amused his wife with all eager glee.

Returning home she finally came out of her great reverie

"Oh Ann, I am so very happy!"

Her friend had contained herself with all diligence the entirety of the evening. Now at last she was free to act as she wished and so promptly claimed both Mary's hands and bounced up and down in her excitement squealing like any school girl her curls coming undone from their pins in her suddenly enthusiasm

"Oh Mary I am so very very happy for you!"

When at last the carriage deposited them home Mary looked at the great house with new eyes and a sudden gasp escaped her lips and Richard who had taken in upon himself to see her to the door before retiring to the lodgings of one of his fellow officers instantly took note.

"Mary are you well?"

His tender consideration for her well being played upon heartstrings already well plucked that evening so that instead of the cool acceptable reply society dictated she whispered quietly staring up at the imposing stone building with something close to stupefaction as reality of her situation finally struck her in its entirety.

"This, is to be my home, this, beautiful wonderful place, how is it that I am worthy of such an honor?"

He was spared the bother of a reply when the doors where thrown open by the footmen and the ladies where ushered inside glad to see a roaring fire had been laid for them despite the lateness of the hour. Richard lingering a long moment behind the others as Ann bid them a sleepy farewell and began to make her way up the stairs her feet's resounding tread fading as she reached her room above stairs leaving Mary alone with her intent ended who took a chair in front of the place and with a hand motion waved her to the other picking up her left hand and cradling it within his own for a moment before speaking.

"My swan still you doubt your place? No doubt you have much to think of but rest assured I find you to be worthy of still more than this home and the wealth attending my title Mary. Don't fret over that which had not yet arrived you know my mother will only be too eager to teach you everything you need to know."

Reassured she offered him a weak smile a little pale in the warmth of the fireplace yet she nodded.

"You are right; it does no good to borrow trouble, sufficient onto the day as scripture says, thanks you Richard, now go your friends are waiting for your company. I shall be well"

Lifting her hand gently to his lips he brushed a gentle kiss over her knuckles and nodded.

"As long as you're sure Mary, I shall return before luncheon tomorrow but should you need me a note will fetch me at any time"

Shaking her head gently and shooing him out of the room with gentle hand motions Mary smiled in earnest now at his retreating back, said kindly she had no doubt his offer was made with all sincerity but she doubted it would be needed. She was not after all like her younger sisters who would indeed be nearly beside themselves when they learned the news. Smiling Mary looked upon the ring running a tentive finger over the cool stone as if fearing it might shatter and she would find herself awake and back in her old quarters at Longbourn. Taking up a candle she made her way to bed mumbling into the covers as she fell asleep the thought that nagged at her.

"Of all this, I am to be Mistress, Oh Mama what will you have to say that?"

Mrs. Bennet it turned out had a great deal to say, much to Cynthia's delight. 5 written pages were not enough to contain her raptures nor was that the end of it. A week later the visit of the father and intended had taken place and the blessing giving to the union and another missive landed on the breakfast table from Longbourn that very morning. Sitting with Lady Catherine and Cynthia she read through it with an expression that shifted from incredulous to outright amusement as they traced her mother's words.

"Truly Mary you must read at least part of it aloud oh I can stand it no longer I pray don't be cruel!"

Cynthia had sitting on the edge of her chair awaiting the conclusion of the reading giving Mary the greatest attention and taking note of the slightest change in her expression and it seemed could bare the wait no longer.

"Very Well My Lady, it begins thus"  
><em>Oh my most beloved of daughters,<em>

_A man of such merit for you Mary, why the reports I hear of him all declare him to be the most wonderful man that ever lived. After your marriage what pin money what jewels what carriages you shall have. Lady Mary Matlock oh how well that sounds..._

Here she stopped reading as the footsteps of the other members of the party entered the room. Ann beaming with her usual energy and Lydia with a glower fit to be seen on an angry cat. Of all those that heard of her good fortune it was her youngest sister that had reacted worst. Scoffing laughter and bitter words had been followed by tears and lamentations of her own miss fortunes and I'll use. The entire drama ending with this as Mary had departed the room in utter disgust.

"Oh Mary, had I only a longer journey with him I mightn't have won his heart! After what occurred to me it would only be fair that I have a happy ending do you not agree!"

As it turned out Mary did not agree and within days her sister's belongings had been packed and an express rider dispatched to her father's house informing them of her sister's arrival in a few days. Happily Cynthia had agreed wholeheartedly that keeping the younger Miss Bennet in their family any longer would be a recipe for ruin or scandal of some fashion or another. Today was to be her departure date and the girl was oddly silent all through breakfast eating little and only sipping at her tea. The carriage pulled up and the farewells spoken with all warmth. Mary lingered a little behind the others as she spoke.

"Oh Lydia can we not part on better terms? It grieves me to see you so unhappy"

"No Mary, you have stolen my happiness not once but twice now and for that I shall never forgive you...or perhaps you do not know"

The tone was so low and sharp Mary recoiled a step only to have Lydia's hand shake out and grasp her wrist with a strength that she would scarcely have given her credit for. In a single motion she had drawn Mary back to whispering distance a hard eager glint in her eyes

"I have no idea of what you speak Lydia now release me!"

"Ah then you don't know do you? It was your sainted Richard that slew my Wickham and he will be made to answer for it!"

* * *

><p>So ends Chapter 23-dodges thrown flower petals-<p>

So thoughts comments and suggestions? I can only apologize for the length of time between updates I feared that in writing this I have wandered a bit from the quality of writing you guys deserve

Thanks go out to my Beta **SighingWriter **who had bravely stepped up to tackle the beginning chapters of this story.

Whoever grants this story its **300****th**** review** shall have Chapter 24 dedicated to them

Stay tuned accordingly for Chapter 24. The Ride

Skydancinghobbit

P.S. Please take a moment to look over my other stories they need love too you know!


	24. The Ride

Hello Everyone

Welcome back to

**A Swan In Hiding**

Yes I know it's been quite some time and I apologies life had rather gotten in the way recently.

Never the less thank you to those brave souls who took the time to review your lovely words of encouragement keeps me writing

I own nothing you might recognize all locations and chars are the rightful property of their respective owners

Now with formalities concluded I bring you

Chapter 25 The Ride

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

><p>"What did you say of me that I did not deserve? For, though your accusations were ill-founded, formed on mistaken premises, my behavior to you at the time had merited the severest reproof. It was unpardonable. I cannot think of it without abhorrence."<p>

* * *

><p>Mary had stood for far too long, watching the carriage as it rattled down the dusty drive to begin its long journey back to the home where she, had been born. The warm breeze lifted her stray curls sending them dancing about her face as the dust began to settle. The venomous words of her youngest sister ringing in her ears with an insistence sure to drive her mad. At last she turned and fled into the house ashamed that such petty words had injured her so. She had no fixed destination as her feet carried her away from the warmth of the sun and the burn of Lydia's words. So she was quite startled when a pair of arms caught her.<p>

"Mary child, what has troubled you so?"

Had not she known the voice of Lady Catherine she would have never guessed it to be she. So gentle was the tone and sure the hands that guided her to a chair. Sure of a rebuke Mary could not find the words to describe her vexation until she had swallowed the contents of the glass her companion had pressed into her shaking hands. The slight burn as it passed along her throat told of a nip of brandy that had ridden with the tea.

"Tis just something my sister said in parting, I know not if it's mere idle biter words or, if there is a grain of truth to them"

"Ah so the young harpy has gone at last, my apologies Mary but of any sister ere born to a lady I am not sure if Lydia is not the worst I've yet seen"

Mid sip Mary nearly choked at the blunt words of Cynthia, who had chosen that moment to join them concern written plainly over every feature. Yet her eyes danced with the mirth that never seemed to be more than a thought away.

"Forgive me Catherine but I happened to see our poor Mary dash by my drawing room door as if every hound of hell were hard on your heels, so out with it, what spiteful accusation did she make to you?"

Blinking in surprise Mary was struck dumb her expression was it seemed her saving grace as both ladies offered a kind smile.

"Come Mary do you think we ladies have never witnessed such a thing before? There after all must be some benefit to living this long in the world after all, was it you she threw dirt upon or your intended?"

"Richard"

Lady Catherine uttered the closest sound either woman had heard to a snort in 30 years at the information lifting her eyes heavenwards before picking up a crumpet with great care and looking at it with rapt attension, as it addressing the baked good was in some fashion easier than Mary.

"No imagination the chit, had she more than a teaspoon of brain in her head she would have seen that man nearly kisses the ground you walk upon Mary, it's positively nauseating"

Embolden if embarrassed Mary told the entire story, holding nothing back from her two most attentive listeners, the tea and dainties quite forgotten in the silence that followed the narration. At last Cynthia spoke patting her young friend on the hand as she rose, a steely glint in her eyes that the other women knew boded ill for someone.

"Well, there is only thing to be done, Mary you must ask Richard and you be mindful that frankness is your only aim, hiding a detail however small will only prove a hindrance"

"But, I cannot, if he thinks I question his honor now, what is be done when something serious comes about and he questions my trust then?"

"You can and must, else this suspicion of the past could very easily destroy your future go Mary, he's in the stables at the moment I think a long ride and conversation is just what you need"

The firmness coming from her normally kind hearted friend brooked no argument and so Mary rose nodding gently and went to change into her riding habit, baffled for a moment by the light feeling that suffused her chest as she left the house crossing the sweeping lawn, action to be done seemed better than having no clear course. Drawing up her courage she pushed open the stable door.

"Mary, my dear, what a wonderful surprise!"

The warmth of his voice sent her doubt fleeing, as he approached the lighthearted gleam in those blue eyes was all the reassurance she needed. As he bent to kiss her hand a most becoming blush touched her cheeks making her feel ever so foolish for having entertained her sisters bitter words. How could this man. So noble and true be swayed by the attentions of Lydia? Whose greatest concern in life was the ribbons on her bonnet or the upcoming ball?

"Did you wish to go riding my dear? I promise the day is warm enough, Lady has needed the exercise, and your company would be a joy."

His words had tumbled over themselves in their rush to leave his lips and Mary uttered a soft giggle at the gentle color that touched his cheeks, how could she not accept such an invitation?

"I'd be honored Richard, but only if my teacher thinks me to be profictant enough to leave the safety of the round pen for the world outside"

His lip curved slightly catching the jest for what it was and his eyes all but beamed his thanks for her tact as he lifted her into the saddle, much to the amusement of the waiting grooms. Who traded looks of great sigficance as they went to gather the tact for Sultan. No doubt this latest piece of news would be shared with great relish with the housemaids and the cook come the dinner hour.

"I'd vouch to say he would judge you not only proficient Mary but brave indeed for braving the sure boredom of said pen so long, indeed I have been counting the days until you finally threw up your hands and stole Lady for a ride without me, simply for the pleasure of not going in endless circles. "

Her laughter was reward enough for her supposed bravery as he gathered her mounts reins and lead her to the door of the stable, Mary gasped as the doors were opened in rather dramatic fashion to reveal rolling hills, sheep pastures and inviting meadows all stretching away forever before her eyes.

"So my dear, the only question that remains, where do _you_ wish to go? The world is yours pick a direction and we'll be off"

Never before had Mary had such a day, the sun smiled on them as they walked through fields, pranced over a hill and on an impulse, with Richard sitting in behind her holding the reins. Urged Lady into a canter. What a feeling! She might have been flying! Fear was swiftly overcome with wonder and joy as they came to rest next to a beautiful stream that waters of which leapt and danced over the rocks.

"Oh Richard, that was glorious! Can we not do it again?!"

His answering laugh was rich and full and sent the most curious little tremor down her spine as he bounded from the saddle and handed her down. Sultan had followed the pair wistfully with his beautiful snow white head tossing gently as if he too was enjoying the day. Together they strolled along the water's edge until they reached a charming spot where all the world seemed spread before her. A bench and small building waited for them. Lunch having already been sent ahead by the foresight of his clever mother. Tea small dainties and hot broth all eagerly was sampled before he pushed back from the table with a smile.

"Now, what is preying on your mind my dear? I know my meddling mother enough that when I propose take you away from an afternoon of womanly purists and she gives in without a fuss there is something in the wind"

"Something Lydia said had raised questions Richard, she advised me to consult you"

He waved a hand as she spoke as if he had already guessed as much and wished to get to the heart of issue with no more ado his blue eyes having turned rather grave as if at last they were confronting the shadow that had trailed their steps and he was unsure of the outcome.

"What happened the night you found Lydia?"

* * *

><p>So ends Chapter 24-dodges thrown objects-<p>

Thoughts comments

Do you think it was Richard that slew Whickam or someone else? Vote in your review!

Thanks as always go out to my Beta **SighingWriter** who stepped up to tackle the beginning chapters of this story.

Whomever grants this story its **305****th**** review** shall have Chapter 25 dedicated to them

Accordingly stay tuned for Chapter 25. A Noble Heart part 2

Skydancinghobbit

P.S. Please take a moment to check over my other work they need love too you know ^_^


	25. A Noble Heart-Part 2-

Hey Guys

Welcome back to

**A Swan In Hiding**

Yes I know it's been a really long time between updates and I am truly sorry for that, all I can say is that life got a little crazy the past few months. compounding the time factor I lost a very dear friend of many years a few weeks ago and had to put writing aside for a short time.

As promised this chapter is dedicated to** Serpent91** who granted this story its 305th review

I as you already guessed own nothing; it all belongs to its rightful owner

This Chapter had not been Beta'd please consider this your warning

Now with the formalities concluded I bring you

Chapter 25 A Noble Heart (Part 2)

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

><p>The more I see of the world, the more am I dissatisfied with it; and every day confirms my belief of the inconsistency of all human characters, and of the little dependence that can be placed on the appearance of merit or sense."<p>

* * *

><p>As if waiting for a single drop of rain, among the patter Mary fell silent, Richard had slowly dipped into his bowl of broth, stirring it seemed rather absent mindedly as his imagination was thrown back to that wet rainy day not so long ago when at last. The hunters had found their prey. Mary disregarded the irritating sound, all her attention and her every nerve focused on his words as, at last he began<p>

"For days we had ridden, searched every road house, lodging place and pausing only to rest and eat when finally we found them, soaked to the skin in the back room of the Fox and Gander Inn where they had taken refuge from the storm...recently blown in"

%%%%%%%%

Flash back

%%%%%%%%

Thundering hooves, the occasional snort from his lathered mouth and a supressed curse from his companions, these were the sounds that would resonate in his ears for weeks to come. What a sight they made, The officer of the king and two good men in equal parts keen upon the trail of their prey.

Hope remainded though each privately dreading the scene that awaited their eyes. Wickham was growing increasingly distressed for time. At each stop they seemed to grow closer to his heels, closing the gap it seemed by the hour by hour. They three noble hunters, he the rogue fox who had stolen a prized hen.

Young in the ways of the world Bingley had grown to fear the worst, having with great reluctance been brought into their confidence on account of his young ward and Darcy's most beloved sister at the outset revealing the facts of the unsavory connection and speculations of what might have been had he arrived but a day later did little to improve his spirits. Appalled yet eager for the supposed glory of a rescue Charles had begun this quest with zeal befitting a knight of the old code, much to the amusement of his companions. It was however the signs of maddens they found at every turn that had sapped their collective good humor. First there was the ever persistent debt, the ever present jilted landlord to be found or tavern keep with a score to settle was all common knowledge for one who knew his ways. Then as the winnings of his card hands dwindled so it appeared did the class of establishment the man frequented.

Accustomed as he was to an officer's barracks or the cold comfort of a cot Richard was brought nearly to curse as they departed the last refuge of the reprobate. A hovel by the most generous stretch the poor wretches living within its badly insulated walls where little better than beggars. Adorned in nothing but rags existing on table scrapes of their neighbors to survive. Richard however strongly suspected their main source of sustenance to be the rubbish heap mere yards from their stoop and the though turned his stomach. Hours, mere hours only had they last been here. It seemed the young lady had absolutely refused to remain in their company and had demanded the comforts of a hot bath and sheets befitting her status of a gentlemen's daughter before she would rest.

Moved by the state of these poor souls Darcy had secured them lodgings with a local boarding house as thanks for the information. The rain that had begun to pelt against the walls mid-way through their inquires seemed to find every crack and gap in the place causing the temperature to plummet. The wife and her small children departed without preamble while the husband could only stammer his gratitude before they departed.

Drenched to the very skin the party strode on, tracking the every vanishing footsteps in the road among the trails of endless carriages, a coach and a handcart. The fool man it seemed had all but dragged the young lady along heedless of the ever deepening mud under their feet toward another larger village a mile from their present location. A danger to both man and beast on the best of days the mire caused unnessicary delay as all three men dismounted to lead their distressed mounts least they throw a shoe or worst break a leg.. Over the howling of the wind and sheet of persistent rain Richard barked.

"There is the Inn..."

So it proved, at long last they had cornered the rogue and his lady in this modest structure. Little words passed between them as they passed they mounts to the waiting hands of a groom, Bingley having a sudden inspiration taking a moment to have a few words with the young lad and a coin or two passed hands as he returned with a toothy smile to the gentlemen who waited in the shelter of the kitchen door.

"Aye gents he's in there, ranting a blue streak I can tell ye"

It was the final proof, with weapons drawn and little preamble they acted. Richard leading the party with a steely glint in his eyes as with one resounding thud the flimsy door gave way to his boot. A sudden cry of alarm greeted their ears as the light streaming in behind blinded the pair. Darcy for his part had never seen a more ghastly picture of madness then the face of the man he had grown up with. Shadowed with fatigue and reeking of drink even from where they stood the man was barely recognizable as George Wickham. Clothing torn, rumpled and muddied and hair so disheveled it was more in company with a beast then a man.

"Ddarcy?"

Slurred the voice was high whiny and sent all the hairs along Richard's neck on their ends and he carefully avoided eye contact focusing instead on the young lady sitting curled on a mangy cot little better than a paupers. Far from being glad to see them she sneered. Seeming to take little heed of the fact her companion was at that moment polishing a revolver with hands so unsteady as to raise the most dire questions of the wellbeing of either.

"Ha, so these are the hounds that have made life so, difficult for me! I Thank you gentlemen but you needn't fear my Wickham will be well soon enough, my poor lamb I shall look after you"

There was a gleam in her eye that didn't speak well of her mind. Bingley gently cleared his throat not daring to alert the others of the wild thought that had just occurred to him.

"Miss Bennet, I have come to ask you for the honor of an hour of your company while these two gentlemen look after him...A cup of tea would not I think do you any harm in this weather"

She seemed to consider the benefit of the offer and slowly nodded. Pasting on a smile that instantly brought her mother to mind, or at least to those unfortunate enough to have met her. Sickly and so sweet it made the back teeth hurt. Heedless of her appearance or what she was leaving behind she approached him offering a hand which he had no choice to accept though the glove was in tatters of its original form.

"Why that sounds lovely! Just think I shall be the envy of all my sisters when they hear of this"

They departed the sound of her chattering died away and with a glance the door was firmly bolted behind them. Richard turning his attention to Wickham, the man stood slumped against the wall as if all vital forces had left him, fingers running absently running across the barrel of his pistol. Glancing up slowly he muttered, almost like a schoolboy after being reprimanded.

"You know...illness does not suit me"

Darcy inhaled sharply, the pieces falling into line at last, his coloring vacant eyes and small sores around the edge of his mouth. Pox! A shudder of horror ran down his spine at the revelation. Pity and revolution vying for dominance within him as his gazed upon the companion of his youth. His voice when he found it was low almost gentle.

"Oh George, how long have you known?"

The question took minutes to sink through the delirium of drink and illness of his mind and rather blearily Wickham turned away reaching blindly for a bottle which he raised in a mock salute to his companions draining the contents before speaking the slurr becoming prominate.

"Slow acting, eassy to hide at firsst"

A knowing glance passed between the men and the soft footsteps of the returning pair was all the time needed for a last desprate act. What happened next was a blur, turning Darcy heard the shot just the door behind them opened and Charles low muttered moan of horror broke the leaded silence as all turned to look. Lydia's scream forever etched into Richard's mind. Wickham was dead, his body laying prone and broken at his feet. Darcy who looked down with shocked horror wispered.

"God...have mercy on his soul."

%%%%%%%

End FB

%%%%%%%

Mary sat in horrified silence in the lean to, the patter of rain mimicing the tears that fell unheeded into her lap as she reached across the table to touch his hand unable to withhold this silent show of affection and admiration for his bravery as he ceased speaking to swallow a sudden rush of emotion that the recounting of the tale had brought forth and he dropped her gaze. A tremble across his shoulders told the depth of his feelings.

"Oh Richard! how much you must have gone through"

They sat in silence for a time as he gathered the threads of his composure. At last he began again.

"Whatever might have passed between Wickham and your sister before we arrived I know not but...Mary know this, whatever she said to you, however it might have been venture or hinted...I did not end his life"

* * *

><p>So ends Chapter 25- dodges the thrown flowers-<p>

So what say you paient readers, was it a fitting end for Wickham?

This chapter has not been Beta'd so any and all errors or typo's you might see are entirely my fault. Kindly please IM and gently point them out and I shall gladly correct them.

Whomever grants this story it's **315****th**** review **shall have Chapter 26 dedicated to them

Stay tuned accordingly dear reader for

Chapter 26. A Shopping Trip

Skydancinghobbit


	26. Of Shopping and News

Hi Guys

Welcome back to

**A Swan In Hiding**

Yes dear readers I know once again there had been quite the time gap between updates, so to make up for it I give you a chapter that, I hope, shall have been worth the wait.

Thank you one and all for your patience and wonderful support for this story.

A Note, this chapter had not yet been touched by my Beta so any and all errors you may find an entirely my own

As promised this chapter is dedicated to **Molly Jae** who granted this story its 315th review

I as you already have guessed, own nothing

Now with the formalities concluded I bring you

Chapter 26 **Of Shopping and News**

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

><p>``Since writing the above, dearest Lizzy, something has occurred of a most unexpected and serious nature"<p>

* * *

><p>Returning to the house Mary felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, all the unfounded fears of the day before laid to rest she could breathe the free air and,for the moment, life was beautiful once more. Oh how fortunate she was to have friends such as Cynthia and her Ladyship to give her such excellent advice. She would never again undervalue the merits of honesty. Glancing over her shoulder her lips curved into a gentle smile at the form of her intended as he left the stables, making fast for a side door the rolled sleeves of his great coat, with traces of hay clinging to the damp fabric telling her much of his care of the mounts they had just ridden.<p>

Dear Richard, how eloquent she might now have been on his merits even before the knowledge of that horrible day became known to her. Armed now with the truth she was both humbled and proud of his actions. He had undergone such strains of the mind and heart only to rush back to her side the moment it was done, bringing with him a girl he cared little for beyond the knowledge that she had meant a great deal to Mary's peace of mind. Then he had done still better, coming with all haste to find her and inform her of Lydia's condition before even raising the dust of the road from his hands.

How such a man could love her was both a wonder and heaven's best gift.

Removing her riding gloves as she passed through the entrance hall she caught sight of a figure in one of the tall mirrors and stood drinking in the image before her. Attired in the riding habit and hat of a noble woman it was only in her eyes that she could recognize anything of the young Miss Bennet she'd formally been just a few scant months ago.

Oh how well she remembered those evenings by the fire at Longbourn house. Her father emerging from his library cautiously to join his family for a few hours of nessicary interaction before the silly chatter became too much for him and once again he would vanish into to his sanctuary like a rabbit into its burrow.

Her mother prattling on to great relish of Lydia about one topic or another, Kitty drinking it all in attempting with all her might to find something of worth to bring to the discourse. Jane and Lizzy laughing in a corner of the sitting room the two beautiful sisters whom she had loved as she should. Not for their beauty for they heard that often enough but for those unguarded hearts that always offered her quiet compassion and company at whatever the hour.

Dear Lizzy and her wit, ever eager to divert her thoughts from a dour turn as she had struggled to find a place among them, to be known for something, anything to make her stand out. Finding it at last in the dry and rather tedious words of Fordyce, it did not gain her much within so small a circle of listeners however good her efforts and hours of devoted study. She was either shushed by her mother for speaking something nonsensical or made an object of sport by a father's dry humor that at times bordered on scorn.

Yet despite these troubles she had always the comforts of good cooking, a warm place to sleep and any number of suitable occupations about the house. It was more than most young ladies could boast, Mary felt her lucky in being born to such a family. Yet, much to her shame looking over her most trying years she had never been happier than she was now. Accepted valued and loved, not for her bare mortal threads that she clung to but simply for herself alone.

"Mary"

How long Ann had been standing behind her was a mystery but as she returned from her musings with a start she was startled to find the light of the day beginning to fade from the windows. Her friend only looked on her with a measure of concern on her features as she brushed a hand gently over her surprised to find moisture there.

"Was your talk with Richard so very trying as to make you weep?"

"Oh no Ann I just...oh how to explain it to you, I am not sure I can, it's just coming inside I saw myself and I couldn't see Miss Mary Bennet anymore"

Ann frowned at her as she took her arm, leading her upstairs to her chamber where a hot ball lay steaming for her. She said not a word as she assisted her from the riding kit, gently shooing the maid servant away before firmly shutting the door. Mary stepped gratefully into the water. She was surprised as Ann lifted the small pitcher to help her attend to her hair taking it seemed great pains to see to her comfort as she gently massaged the soap into her hair. The crackling of the fireplace was oddly soothing as she finished the task. Indeed she had nearly dozed off after having dried herself and settled before the sitting room blaze eager to dry her hair and go to dinner in a few hours' time when Ann at last found speech. Yet even that was not it for it was uttered in so hesitant and sad a tone Mary might have thought her afraid to speak at all.

"Mary. Am I right to think you, unhappy here?"

Turning in her chair despite her languor Mary was quite shocked to find her companions eye glittering with unshed tears and she promptly took her hand pulling her gently into the seat next to her with a violent shake of the head.

"Oh dear sweet Ann I am afraid you may have quite misunderstood me, I only meant that I had changed so very much these last few months I hardly knew myself, not that I was in the least unhappy here!"

"In fact much as it pains me to admit, I have never been more so than here, it was that thought that made me weep but they were happy tears."

Overcome it seemed by some strong emotion she was startled as her friend all but threw herself into her arms and wept in earnest. It was not until she spoke again Mary had any notion whether it was from joy or sorrow.

"Oh I am so glad, I do not know what I should ever do if you were to leave me!"

"Leave you? Ann, I began as your companion and thus I shall remain until you or your mother see fit to part with me"

Smiling as she withdrew and accepted the handkerchief to dab at her eyes and cheeks Ann even managed a water giggle as she was struck by a sudden thought.

"My mother never shall you may be sure of that, even if she did Cynthia would never let you get away from us now, ah and I had almost forgotten, tomorrow we are to be a shopping party. Richard insists upon it, apparently his new status requires a presentation at court! Is not that exciting and we are all to come!"

Missing the point entirely Mary began to brush her drying hair, contemplating the merits of such a trip. Apparently the rules of morning were to be placed aside for this special event, which meant the young people could appear wearing the most fashionable colors. Which would look well on Richard?

"To help him attire for the event, or merely maintain his good humor?"

"Oh Mary, It is customary for an intended new Earl to present his connections to the king, meaning you as well"

The brush clattered to the floor missing the rug with inches to spare as Mary gaped at her for a time utterly heedless of Minerva who was choosing that moment to race about the floor in pursuit of the shadows the fireplace cast. An odd roaring sound was rapidly filling her head and suddenly Mary's breathing began to grow shallow as panic set about her like a garment.

"Ann! You cannot be serious, I cannot go before the king! I I. Am well a daughter of a gentlemen farmer!"

Happily before Mary could swoon or gather anymore volume to her distress the door of her room swung inward to reveal Cynthia who was looking none too kindly on the youngest Miss Deburge

"Ann, badly handled indeed my dear poor dear Mary has had quite enough to be getting on with today, it was supposed to be a secret!"

Looking through ally chastised Ann sunk into her chair moving only when Cynthia asked her to fetch Mary's emerald gown and necklace. Frozen in her chair Mary could not even utter thanks for this idea as her mind reeled with this piece of news. She that daughter of Mr. Bennet be presented to the king?! It was beyond her, how could she be equal to such a thing?

Gentle hands brushed her panic aside as they began running through her hair wiping her muddled thoughts quite out of her mind as they followed the path of the brush. Gently tugging here and smoothing there, it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. Closing her eyes Mary felt an odd tightening in her chest. Her mother had only done such a thing for Lydia and Jane when they were younger. Oh, if this is how it felt no wonder her youngest sister took such smug pride in being the favored daughter.

"Mary dear one...listen to me now, though Ann may have been tactless with the fashion she presented it, the fact remains that in two weeks we shall indeed all be going to court, when one received a summons from his gracious majesty one does not refuse but I can help prepare you...if you listen and remember what I have to teach you, Can you do that for me?"

Exhaling Mary found her voice, just as Ann returning bearing her attire for the evening, along with the enticing scent of roasted meats in her wake. She had time to learn that was in her favor, summoning her courage she rose from the chair and squared her shoulders.

"Yes, I think I can"

* * *

><p>So ends Chapter 26-peeks out from behind her couch-<p>

So what do you guys think is our girl ready to face the hurtles and snares of the court?

Thanks as always to my Beta **SighingWriter **who has bravely begun to edit the beginning of this story.

Whomever grants this story its. 330th review shall have Chapter 27 dedicated to them

Thus stay tuned for Chapter 27. Court and Consequences.

Skydancinghobbit


	27. Court and Consequences

Hi Guys

-Dodges the numerous thrown objects-

Yes I know it's been a horrid long wait for you between updates, I can only apologize and plead tolerance as both my computers went to that great tech desk in the sky at about the same time, leaving me without the means to update till now.

One more disclaimer, due to the lack of computers I had no reference points to draw from so thus if the presentation scene is lacking it is entirely my own fault and I take full responsibility for it.

I still own nothing recognizable but you already knew that

Welcome back to

**A Swan In Hiding**

Wow review central on here, as promised this chapter is dedicated to **Dovecot55** who granted this story its 330th review

Now with the formalities concluded I bring you

Chapter 27 Court and Consequences

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

><p>"I cannot fix on the hour, or the spot, or the look or the words, which laid the foundation. It is too long ago. I was in the middle before I knew that I had begun."<p>

* * *

><p>Mary stood before the full length mirror, her heart thundering a frantic pace in her ears as the final touches were applied to her dress and the who party left the powder room to take their place in the growing line that lead to the presentation room.<p>

In the last 14 days she had been given so much information!

Cynthia and Lady Catherine had taken her agreement seriously indeed, regaling her night and day with the wonders and challenges to be found at court. In the morning she was instructed on seating at a table, the manner of food to be found and how best to eat it. Ever practical they had even gone so far to stage a mock dinner with place cards filling the vacant places. How she was to remember it all Mary knew not, always always there was something new! Every nuance or gesture meant something. Every flick of a fan or raise of an eyebrow could mean a fatal misstep for the unwary. Richard had the benefit of years; she blessed him more than once when he gave her a pointer or shortcut to save face. How the days had flown and now at last, she was moments away from the king.

"Oh Ann, What my mother would think of me now"

Her friend merely squeezed her hand as they moved a few steps nearer, Saint James was a larger establishment then Mary would have ever thought possible. Endless rooms, corridors and grand hallways. Had it not been for Cynthia and Lady Catherine she would have easily been lost for hours, either in endless wandering or else gazing about in unabashed wonder at the splendor. Everything her eye beheld was glided or adorned in some fashion. From the ceiling to floor nothing had been neglected. Yet always she moved forward. Almost before she had time to realize it the crowd had thinned and she caught her first view of the king. Pity was the only emotion to describe the sight. King George it had been had once been a great man before a strange mental illness took hold. Now he sat quietly acknowledging each gentlemen or lady before seeming to drift off into another thought entirely. Catherine had told her gently it was to be the last public appearance of their monarch. At last the women ahead of her had her turn and the herald announced.

"Lady Catherine Deburge, Miss Ann Deburge... Lady Cynthia Matlock, Richard Fitzwilliam Earl Of Matlock, Miss Mary Bennet"

Whispers sprang up instantly behind her. Dressed as she was in white gown suited to such an occasion adorned with plumes and puffs and folds she was nothing of note among so many in similar costumes. However when introduced in such company it was not a difficult leap to guess the connection between the new earl and the lady who worn his ring. A quick strike of his staff was enough for the herald to silence the room as Mary dipped in turn as the two elder women stepped aside and all at once she found herself alone before the king who merely nodded in her direction.

"You are to marry the Earl then Miss Bennet?"

The inquiry came not from the lips of the king but his son, who much to Mary's distress had quite the predatory gleam in his eye that in turn made Richard stiffen next to her; the hand holding her own tightened a hair. Yet she was bound to respond and thus gathered her courage. And the words left her lips.

"Yes your highness"

Then it was over, with a gesture she followed Richard as he led her to the safety of her companions. Ann taking her arm as they departed, walking backwards ever so carefully while being mindful of her train. Mary did not realize she was trembling until a glass was pressed to her lips the moment they left the presentation room for refreshment.

"Mary my dear child how pale you are, drink this it will help"

Ladies did not often imbibe in brandy except in restorative need. It was in this spirit she swallowed the contents without thought. For if ever she needed her wits, twas now. A few moments passed as the odd tingling after taste faded that Mary returned to herself. She found them now in a grand hall with food and drink and lively conversation all around her. It was as far away from the air of formality and ancient dignity of the drawing room that she could almost suppose herself back at Rosings. It was however only now that her lessons began to benefit her. Standing quietly in observation she watched the grand schemes of rank play out like a theater production. Introductions were made, conversation carefully planned was addressed and any lapses of training lay bare before the entire assembly. Young ladies of varying ages had been presented this day. Happily Ann was quick to murmur in her ear their names and ranks in society as they milled about nibbling on dainties.

"Lady Beatrice, her father owns a good business in London, poor girl her stays are too tight, do you think she'll faint?"

"The honorable Miss Grey, No nobility in her line but comes from good stock"

So it went until one young lady was emboldened enough to address Mary directly. In so familiar a fashion it took her a moment or befuddled amazement to recognize Mr. Bingley's sister at all. So loud and ill conceived was her costume Mary was almost embarrassed for her. Desperation it seemed was the motivation. Eager to wed a person of rank she had been so bold as to appear her without being summoned.

"Why Miss Mary Bennet! However do you come to be here?"

* * *

><p>-Dramatic music inserted here-<p>

So ends Chapter 27. –Dodges the thrown napkins-

So my loyal readers what say you to the day? How did Mary do?

What mischief does Caroline have up her sleeve, and what is Richard wearing? All these questions shall be answered in the next installment!

Thanks as always go to **SighingWriter** who had bravely edited the first few chapters, should anyone know of another brave soul who would be willing to tackle the later chapters please let me know.

Whoever grants this story its 340th review shall have Chapter 28 dedicated to them.

Stay tuned therefore for Chapter 28. The Bennet's Benefit.

Skydancinghobbit

P.S. Please check out my new story Becoming Catherine, its Kitty's turn at finding happiness.


	28. The Bennet's Benifit

Hey Guys

Welcome back to

**A Swan In Hiding**

Once again it seems I must ask your pardon dear readers for the horrid wait between updates thank you so much for sticking with me thus far

As promised this chapter is dedicated to **AnglophileJD85** who granted this story its 340th review

This chapter has not been beta'd so please consider this your warning any and all errors you may find are entirely my own making

Now with the formalities concluded I bring you

Chapter 28 The Bennet's Benifit

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

><p>There is, I believe, in every disposition a tendency to some particular evil — a natural defect, which not even the best education can overcome.<p>

* * *

><p>Caught entirely off guard Mary could only react as her training bid her, dipping into a short curtsy and murmuring a soft reply. Painfully aware the attention of the milling crowed had turned in their direction, Cynthia was no help to her now caught in a conversation with what she took to be an old schoolfellow. Left with no alternative Mary drew herself up proudly and replied.<p>

"I have only recently been presented to the court, Miss Bingley, I ask your pardon for not greeting you properly before now but I did not see your name on the list of guests. Perhaps in the rush I overlooked it"

A well timed flick of her wrist and Mary had taken cover behind her fan, least the others caught sight of the smile tugging her lips as she awaited a reply, flabbergasted by her own daring. Lady Catherine then appeared at her elbow placing a gentle hand of support on her arm as Miss Bingley found speech.

"All is forgiven Miss Bennet, Whatever my brother does is decided in a hurry and it is left to us poor sisters to feel the effects of it"

Mary could well believe that, yet the response was far too rehearsed for her liking, it seemed in very poor taste to place all the blame on her elder sibling at every turn. Yet even more so when the poor man was not here to defend himself. Tactfully she would have allowed the entire conversation come to an end when another voice broke into their conversation.

"Then you have not heard the news Miss Bingley, Our dear Mary is far too modest in her explanations please allow me to enlighten you further. Miss Bennet is to wed my son the Earl of Matlock, it is due to that fact she was presented here to today."

Lady Cynthia had arrived with a vengeance, the effect of her words was nearly comical to behold. Miss Bingley not only gaped openly at them in mute horror she also dropped her fan, leaving her no recourse but to close her mouth, mutter her congratulations and scurry off hurriedly with cheeks burning with humiliation. Mary was left staring after her as a soft sniff from her elders caught her attention.

"Well played my dear girl"

The compliment filled Mary with pride for such words of praise were few indeed from Lady Catherine. Cynthia merely sniffed her distaste at the vulgar display as she accepted the dropped fan from a passing servant. It would be returned at a later date together with the invitation to their wedding, not perhaps accepted but the forms had to observed.

"Well now I think we may depart, if you have had your fill my dear, by tomorrow all of London will no doubt be abuzz with the news"

"What news is that mother? Have you been stirring up trouble again?"

Wide eyed and far too innocent to be believed Cynthia turned to her son who had only just joined them.

"Trouble, I? Why my dear I would never!"

Mary had difficulty smothering her laughter as mother and son shared a look, before he offered his arm to his betrothed as the party withdrew. Collected their wraps and departed for home. Richard only resuming the conversation when they had safely left London behind them.

"So you had nothing to do with the infamous escape of Miss Bingley mere moments ago? My party chanced to see her leave before I came looking for you, she was in a right fury and I pity her poor brother when the news breaks of today's events."

His eyes sparkled with good humored warmth as all three women colored. Ah what more was there to life but to make sport of one's neighbors and relations? Topics of conversation turned to domestic affairs between the two elder women and Mary was caught by surprise by the square of folded note paper Richard pressed into her hand before he departed the coach at the next stop. Why he needed to return home separately was a mystery, Cynthia only smiled when Mary gathered the courage to ask.

"I am sworn to secrecy my dear, no doubt the letter will reveal all, why not read it now? I am not so old as to have missed such a thing"

Tactfully she then drew her companion into a lively debate on that season's fashion. Leaving Mary the opening she wished to open the letter. Written in the true neatness of a military hand it began.

_My dearest Mary,_

_I find myself unable to wait another moment, I must express myself by whatever means I have available and can only hope that you will get this letter before reaching home. Oh for the words of the poet so I could best express my heart yet as a former solider I can but try._

_Today you have answered every wish my heart, standing beside me with your head held high addressing the prince regent as if you had done it all your life. I stood in silence unable to voice my displeasure at his gaze, it is for that reason I departed early so best to combat my own temper least I be tempted to call him out and thrash him heartily for his impudence. Laugh as much you choose my dear but tis true, now to address my most current departure._

_No doubt you are at this moment burning with curiosity my dear so I shall come to the point. In three days you shall arrive home, where I shall be waiting a special license in hand._

_With all the love I possess,_

_Richard_

* * *

><p>So we come to the end of chapter 28-dodges thrown objects-<p>

So have I utterly lost my touch or do you await the finale with bated breath?

My beta has sadly been called away by demands of life so if anyone would like to help out I would be greatful

Whomever grants this story its **355****th **review shall have chapter 29 dedicated to them.

Stay tuned for Chapter 29 The Necklace

Skydancinghobbit


	29. The Necklace

Hi Guys

Welcome back to

**A Swan in Hiding**

Dodges thrown flowers and the mob of eager readers.

Yes I know its been some time between updates and sadly there is no excuse for it this time so thank you for sticking with me on the plus side I realised I cannot possible cram everything I wanted to do into one chapter so we have a couple left until the end.

As promised this chapter is dedicated to **Lynette** and **Rayne263 **who granted this story it's 355th and 60th reviews

I own nothing recognisable

Thank you to my wonderful beta **Julianabr** who is at this time slogging through my first story Pemberley before turning her attention and skills to this tale

This chapter has not yet been edited so as always any and all errors you find are entirely my own.

Now with the formalities concluded I bring you Chapter 29.The Necklace

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

><p>"Will you tell me how long you have loved him?"<br>"It has been coming on so gradually, that I hardly know when it began."

* * *

><p>"Well my dear, is your curiosity satisfied?"<p>

The kind enquiry brought Mary out of her musings with a start. The letter falling with little heed to the floor of the carriage, the endless ticking sound of the wheel soothing her nerves as she colored one curl falling into her face reminding her of the events of the day which by this time had been pushed entirely aside. Meeting the eyes of her companions she found only amused joy in one and teasing good humor in the other. Only then did she find her voice.

"I, rather imagine so Cynthia, but I scarcely know what to think, He is, quite serious?"

"Indeed Lass, as ever a man could be, never fear that"

Lady Catherine could no long hold her peace on the matter, setting her fan aside she straightened her seat almost as if she were about to begin a lecture on managing a household or rasing chickens properly.

"Now child we have a precious little to do on our end, forgive two old women for our scheming but your wedding articles are already waiting for you at the next Inn, your parents have been notified and the spare carriage dispatched to fetch them, and any of your sisters that care to make the journey"

Shock mingled with her joy at the pronouncement to know dear Jane and Elizabeth would be there to see her wed was proof enough of her family old and new consideration and affectionate for her. It was almost too much for Mary and she was forced to bite her lower lip to check a sudden spring of tears for the forethought in this matter. Cynthia caught her hand as she fumbled for her linen square with shaking hands.

"My dear girl, you should know Richard has been planning this for quite some time now, however rushed and ill timed it may seem to you know it has been all Catherine and I could do to restrain him these last few weeks at least"

"Indeed utterly besotted with you that one, ever since that day he bought your first gift"

Her gasp of wonder broke the silence as she attempted to hark back to that moment

"Lady Catherine...that was, months ago!"

"Do you remember what it was?"

There was a shrewed calculating look in her eyes as the other women regarded her. Almost as if she were about to burst with a secret long kept and Mary smiled. As she responded. Somewhere in the layers of serious elderly matron was still a young women and it was good to see.

"The necklace, how can I forget, I saw it in a shop window the day we went shopping"

"No Mary it wasn't the necklace was a cheap replica, the original piece designed for Richard's grandfather, as a wedding gift to his then intended, it has been passed down the family ever since from father to son."

A becoming blush touched Mary's features, she had worn that necklace often in Cynthia's home, never knowing the message behind it which every servant of the family would probably have known no wonder they had been so eager to help her get settled in and learn the location of the family rooms, they had been in their mind assisting their future mistress! The widow only smiled as she guessed what was running through her mind as she kindly continued the history of her gift.

"Ann knew this, her shall we say, mention of the piece in a conversation with Richard was the spark, he wrote me shortly after purchasing the copy, Catherine from what I gathered switched the wrapped parcels when she came to fetch you from home"

"Oh heavens no wonder my mother was so happy to see me leave. She must have thought I had left the necklace behind!"

Her horrified murmur was overheard by Lady Catherine who snorted seeming to think it fitting, however unladylike the gesture.

"I am sadly not taken aback by this Mary, if your youngest sister is any indication I imagine she can spot a facsimile across the length of a ball room if asked, I caught the youngest Miss Bennet eyeing Ann's jewel case one night while they chatted about balls, no doubt the information of its contents has by now reached her ears"

Mortified and unable to find a word to say in their defence Mary lowered her eyes, she knew it was a weakness of both women to admire the pretty piece's in the village shops or in the ballroom but never had she considered that they might be estimating the value! It was a vulgar way to judge one's neighbors and most unbecoming indeed by the standards she had recently been taught. Catherine spoke again her tone softening a great deal

"Oh my dear don't take it so to heart, we each of us have trying relation, there are worst faults to be found I assure you, we simply need to keep watch on them in future least we need to count the spoons after the wedding"

Mary raised her eyes just in time to catch Catherine's smile before the carriage swayed to a halt, the women were handed out and it seemed to her that she had barly time to set foot in the inn before a girlish squeal intruded in her muddled thoughts as Ann rushed to her.

"Oh Mary I could not bear to wait another moment!, tell me everything how was court? Did you see the king, the prince anyone you knew?"

Luckily here the young women was forced to draw breath and Cynthia was able to head heroff gently.

"All in good time Ann, our dear Mary has had quite the trying day, being presented at court, meeting a king and learning of her own forth coming wedding all in one day. Let her rest for an hour or two and then we will meet here for dinner, there isn't a moment to loose!"

Quite the day indeed

* * *

><p>So ends Chapter 29-dodges the thrown sandwiches<p>

So any thoughts comments or suggestions?

Whomever grants this story its** 375****th**** review** shall have chapter 30's dedication

Stay tuned for Chapter 30 The Wedding

Skydancinghobbit

P.S. Please take a moment on your way out to check my other stories they need love too you know ^_^


	30. The Wedding-Part 1-

Hey Guys

Welcome back to

**A Swan In Hiding**

Wow thank you guys for all the love last chapter I'm glad to see everyone still eagerly awaits the stories end,though very close indeed I think there will be on more beyond this so hang on to your bonnets the wedding is coming just not this chapter lol.

I still own nothing recognisable

Thanks also go out to my new Beta **Julianabr** who has bravely stepped forward to slay my typo dragons, when she able, having just moved to a new city.

Now with the formalities concluded I bring you

Chapter 30 The Wedding (part 1)

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

><p>"I love you, most ardently.<p>

* * *

><p>Why it was so Mary could never fathom, when there is an event of merit to look forward to on the morrow why sleep never came the night before to quicken the hours that must intervene between. It was so this night, the last of her maidenhood, for tomorrow she would be Mrs. Mary Fitzwilliam. The title that came with his name was nothing to her and, bearing the new letter head to her stationary bore no weight on her thoughts.<p>

Her mother and two eldest sister would arrive at first light. No doubt to help her prepare for the event but that too was pushed aside as she paced the carpet before the fire. No all her thought, musing and whispers of her heart were focused on the man she was to wed. Noble, handsome, gentle and possessing a wit that would please even her sister she fancied herself the most fortunate of creatures. Many had said so she was sure but not with such justice.

What would the women of Merton think of her now? It was an amusing subject for her musing as she settle into an armchair. Mariah Lucas was sure to be in a fury of jealousy at the match, little good would it do her. Lady Lucas would sulk in silence for a few days, sure to find any excuse to avoid Longborn for fear of hearing her mother's views on the subject when they did return home.

A quiet knock on the door broke her out of these agreeable thoughts and without waiting an answer Cynthia entered, looking queer indeed in her long nightdress and cap, quite a different appearance from her usual formal attire. Without preamble the older women closed the different between them and much to Mary's astonishment pulled on a pair of gloves and added a log to the fire before settling into the chair next to her own.

"Ah I thought you would not be asleep my dear girl, I well remember being aware until nearly dawn the night before my wedding, come tell me your thoughts"

"I...they are so many, of what I am leaving behind, the people's opinion of me...and "

"Ah my son, worry not Mary it is perfectly natural after all tomorrow he is to be your husband"

" yes But..."

"yes but you have questions?, in regards to what happens after the wedding itself?"

Cynthia concluded with a merry smile. Seeming to take Mary's stuttering all in stride and so far as to look beyond the flaming cheeks of her companion to answer as she received the needed nod of agreement.

"Well I for one find it shocking young girls are not taught more about this nessicary part of their lives. Poor things are taught from their leading strings that their best hope of a future is in a good marriage and how best to be attractive to this gentlemen that they neglect the real meat and potato's of marriage itself"

She paused and reached out to pull the bell cord. Thinking it full-time for a refreshing cup of tea for both before she continued. When it arrived Mary completely missed the secret smile passed between mistress and maid as she was passed a cup. Only when the good Martha had vanished and the bride to be took a sip did she go on.

"I will not preach at you Mary, nor tell you that every day of your wedded life is going to be bliss. There will be arguments and misunderstanding, but in the same breath I can assure you of joy laughter and adventure, especially given the extensive grounds of the house, there is always some new corner to be explored. So it will be with your husband. Just when you think you have a handle on their tempers the best of them may surprise you. All the caution I shall give you is this, be slow to anger Mary, many a fight starts when one feels too much and thinks about the consequences too little."

"I shall do my best to follow your advice Cynthia, but...what about..."

"your wedding night? I take your mother has said nothing of this?"

A longer pause ensued here as the matron seemed to weigh her words carefully before responding a trait Mary made a note of to mimic given the first opportunity.

"I did not marry for love Mary, so my first acquaintance with the act itself was lacking in any consideration to my heart, only the duty that falls to every women who marries well. Such is not the case with you happily. My son whatever small failings he might have will be a perfect gentlemen you need have no fears on that score. Of the act itself I shall draw a veil least you not be able to meet his eye at all during the ceremony tomorrow,

"I will however say this whatever your mother might frighten you with beforehand remember, the first time is not an indication of how things are to be forever, there can be beautiful moments found in the marriage bed, and in its time the blessing of children"

Nodding Mary blushed once more as she emptied her teacup, chatting over the beautiful home that was shortly to her own and the new blooms to be added to the garden after the wedding when she found herself growing sleepy after all. Bidding her a cheerful good evening her friend departed and a reminder of their early start to the morrow. Smiling Mary only nodded and climbed into bed, asleep almost the moment her head fell on the pillow.

Mary had only just closed her eyes it seemed to her when a variable whirlwind of activity descended on them from the common rooms below stairs. She was roused from her sleep by the arrival of a large party with voices rising and falling in turn the stamp of boots and general chaos that accompanies such things. Opening her eyes she found to her astonishment that the entire night had passed by almost without her notice and the dawn rays where creeping in through the high windows.

Today was her wedding day!

She had little enough time to contemplate this as at that very moment feet were heard running up the stairs and her eldest sisters arrived with squeals of joy and congratulations as they rushed over to embrace her. Jane glowing with the sweet-natured good will of one who knows great happiness is in store and Elizabeth with the joy of a new adventure for one she truly loved.

"Oh Mary it's your wedding day come! Let's get you bathed and into a day dress so you might eat something before the ceremony!"

Laughing outright she allowed her two elder siblings to pull her out of bed in favor of the hot bath that awaited her scented with rose-water and even Lilacs! How Cynthia had found them was a mystery best pondered at a later time. Almost before she knew it she was washed and being attended to by her mother, who wailed most joyfully that she was the happiest of creatures. Soon she was clothed in a simple white day dress and seated at one of the inn benches with her mother on one side and Cynthia on the other coaxing her in turn to take a little food.

Broth seemed to be only substance between tea Mary could find palatable and she sipped it down for their benefit more than her own, least her mother begin to think her unless and start-up a fuss. Jane kindly took hr mind off her nerves as she caught her up with the news from home, most startling of which was the arrival of a new addition to the Collins family. She wished the child all that was proper in health and joy yet with such a father she dreaded the first word of the infant was likely to be Lady, and the second only delayed by the length of time it took to pronounce Catherine correctly.

Her companions found this to be very amusing and traded idea's as to the likelihood but the Lady herself only sipped her tea with pursed lips.

"Why that simpering fool should think so much of me is a mystery, ah well it does take all kinds to make a world I only hope his poor wife has enough sense to keep him out of the garden all day least he be neglecting his duties to his flocks."

Caught by this discussion Mary had forgotten the time and was surprised to find the clock chiming the hour for getting ready, her party however did their business very thoroughly and in less time then she would have considered possible they where in the carriage the hoofbeats sounding loud against the packed earth as they took her toward the man she was to call husband. Mary only hoped Lydia had the good sense to be elsewhere and then rebuked herself for the uncharitable thought.

Today after all was her wedding day. She only hoped it ended as well as it had begun.

* * *

><p>So ends Chapter 30 dodges the thrown objects<p>

Only reason I separated the last chapter is it seemed to be running on longer than I had original planned and any woman's wedding deserves its proper due. So thank you everyone for sticking with me.

Whomever grants this story **its 385th review** shall have Chapter 31's dedication

Stay tuned for Chapter 31. The wedding(part 2)

Skydancinghobbit

P.S. Please take a moment to check out my other stories they need love too you know.


	31. The Wedding part 2

Hey Guys

Welcome back to

**A Swan In Hiding**

Wow all I can say is a resounding thank you to one and all who have taken the time to read and review this story through the years, thank you for all the encouragement along the way.

As most of you might know this will be my last fanfic update as I have decided to retire at the end of the month. As happened with my other fics for the moment my muse has run dry and I had to make a choice as my life is heading in another direction.

As promised this chapter is dedicated to** lover-of black nailpolish** who granted this story its 385th review

In keeping with the last few chapter this has not yet been edited so any and all errors you may find are entirely my own doing

I own nothing recognizable save the plot twists on this story but you already knew that.

Now with the formalities concluded I bring you the last installment of our tale.

Chapter 31 Wedding bells part 2

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

><p>"A lady's imagination is very rapid; it jumps from admiration to love, from love to matrimony in a moment."<p>

* * *

><p>Looking back on this special day, Mary would laugh.<p>

She would remember the flutter of spirits and nerves that accompanied their journey the fingers of her right hand playing now again with a single dark curl of her hair. The soothing voice of her good friend keeping her firmly on the here and now spiced with the gentle well wishes that the people they passed voiced as their carriage proceeded. The entire village it seemed had turned out to a man. Women children and man it seemed had set life aside to see the earl wed.

Music greeted her ear as the carriage pulled to a stop and inhaling deeply Mary swallowed her fears and squared her shoulders yes it was true in moments she would be leaving the world she knew as a gentleman's daughter of a small town and that many a family would look to them for support and a future but with a man like Richard standing by her side what trouble could they not weather?

"That's it my dear girl now do remember to take a breath between brave thoughts and let's go inside before my good son expires from sheer nerves"

Laughing the signal was given and the door of the carriage was flung open and Mary stepped into the bright sunshine her gown gleamed bright and pure. A cheer rose from the assembled crowed on the steps and she blushed prettily as she nodded to the few she recognized from her shopping trips to the village. Then Cynthia was there her mother following in the wake blessing the weather the people and her nerves all in turns and many had to turn away to hide a smile as she finally found her seat next to her siblings.

Then they were inside and Mary had to blink as her eyes adjusted to the light of the many candles here and there about the room. A rustling of feet and all their guest were on their feet, familiar organ music began to play and with a gasp Mary recognised the figure waiting just out of her sight range.

"Papa!"

His smile was answer enough as he wreathed her face in his hand gently brushing away the single pair of tears of joy that had escaped her lashes.

"Oh my little bird, it feels as if I only just got to know you and now I must set you free. Know I am very proud of you my dear"

Soaking in his praise she accepted his arm as he stepped back and led her up the short walk to where Richard stood looking resplendent in rich tones of green. His eyes never once moved from her form as she approached. Her heart was in her throat as she gifted him with the brightest smile she could muster as they heard the pastor begin his good office. Answering the questions and minding the warnings of the good man of the cloth at last they came to the best part. Gentle hands covered her own as it was lifted and the ring found its place cool and slighty weighted on her finger.

Meeting his eye Mary was amazed and moved to see the sheen of happy tears welling behind his eyes as the vows left his lips she heard only part of it as she watched him swallow back his emotions with a powerful effort.

"...and with all my worldly goods i thee endow as with this ring I thee wed"

Smiling the vicar allowed himself a low chuckle as he met Richards eye for a moment before mouthing a single word that might have been "finally!" which brought a welcomed smile to his lips as the vicar returned to the business at hand.

"Do you Miss Bennet take this man as your husband?"

"I do"

"And do you take this women as your lawful wife?"

"I do"

"Then by the power of my office and by the will of God I declare thee to be husband and wife!, you may kiss your bride"

The resounding cheer at these words seemed to shake the very dust from the rafters as it was proclaimed to the waiting crowd outside the muted roar of joy was echoed with great vigor spooking more than one passing horse in the process. Yet Mary heard none of it. On the suggestion of the vicar Richard had pulled her close and they shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Pulling back her laugh was pure joy as they linked armed to leave. He sporting a smile that threatened to set a record for its joyful mein.

Despite the season the happy couple found themselves showered with flower petals as they scampered into the waiting carriage, Cynthia it must be said had the best aim, covering her son liberally with the colored petals. Claiming this was a sign of good luck. Mary might have believed her but for the twinkle in her eyes as she bid them a safe journey. The wedding breakfast being a good distance from the church held in the manors front garden.

* * *

><p>"So what happened then Mama?"<p>

Sophia sat cradled in her mother's lap, the crackling fire in the grate the only sound as her mother took a long drink from a cup on the nightstand. Her smile was warm as she held her firstborn who was wriggling impatient for the end of the story while her two siblings slept on heedless of the storm blowing in or the rain that pelted again the windows as her mother continued.

"Well little love, then things got... rather exciting"

* * *

><p>"Oh Richard I can't remember ever being so happy!"<p>

A mile outside town and Mary was comfortably settled in her husbands loving arms drowsy from the mornings excitement. Who would have thought getting married would cause one to become so weary? She was just on the point of dosing off when the thunder of approaching hooves roused her. A frown marring her features as she spoke sleepily

"Richard what on earth..."

All at once her world went topsy-turvy as the carriage struck a rut attempting to get out-of-the-way of a rider coming at them full tilt. A screaming horse a familiar roar of anger and everything went black as the carriage toppled over.

* * *

><p>"Did you die Mama?"<p>

A horrified voice sounded from the darkness and with a smile Mary welcomed her youngest into her arms as the thunder began to roll in. Cuddling into her shoulder the boy sniffled fearfully as his sister rebuked him soundly for interrupting her favorite part of the story

"Of course not Bennet! If she died who would be telling us this story i'd like to know?"

* * *

><p>Some time later Mary awoke, with bound limbs and a thunderstruck expression worthy of her mother. Two redcoats stood at the door of a grubby little inn watching the coming and going outside. Turning one noticed her state and spoke. It was Denny! A young officer that had always followed her sister about like a young eager pup when the family went into the village.<p>

"Ah your awake Miss, good, now listen closely I was hired by someone to keep you quite safe and comfortable until your ransom arrives, with which myself and my charming companion mean to make a new start somewhere"

He gently removed her gag and as she caught her breath narrowed her eyes. The other figure had yet to turn and she wondered who it was but for the moment she turned her attention on the young officer, for the love of porridge in the morning it was her wedding day! What else could go wrong?!.

"That's a dangerous gamble, Denny...your risking your very life"

"Richard is going to find me and when he does...I don't fancy your odds of freedom of any kind"

A laugh rent the air as the companion turned and Mary was shocked into silence. There dressed as an officer right down to the buckled shoes stood her sister Lydia! Armed with a cruel smile gracing her lips and a wild almost manic gleam in her eyes.

"Oh and how long do you think it will take him to find you? Dear soul that he was, to end my dear Wickham. you see Mary I cannot return the favor the way I wished, that would have been unfair as you have just wed. So I shall return his bride to him with a proper price and we shall disappear into the wilds of the new world..poof"

"She's mad..."

Mary muttered gently to herself. Indeed the signs where all there, how she had escaped the watchful eye of their house keeper arrived here or much less into officers dress were problems she did not wish to contemplate as they made her head ache. She sore from being tossed about but luckily otherwise uninjured.

An hour dragged by and though food and refreshment were offered by turns she refused them least anything they gave might have been tampered with. Waiting with bated breath, that her Richard would find her she had no doubt, how they where to explain their sudden disappearance to the waiting guests was another matter entirely.

Her sister had it was sad to take utterly taken leave of her senses, now humming a lively tune or dancing a jig to no music at all before stalking to the door like an angry cat to glower at the empty road before settling on the stool by the table to nibble at some cheese and cold meat Denny had brought them.

rescue when it did come was a nosy confused affair, caught completely unawares her sister had turned once more into a frightened girl screaming bloody murder when Richard came bursting into the room with a roar and a smoking pistol in his hands followed closely by their brave driver and coachmen on his heels. Denny merely shrank against the wall like a cornered rat a horrified expression on his features.

"Mary my Swan are you injured?"

His question was warmly spoken but his eyes were chilled steel, here was Richard the commanding officer, the war hero and solider not the gentlemen and she was mightily happy to be on the right side of his temper for it was both wonderful and terrible to behold.

"Nay Richard I am shaken and hungry but...well"

"You two drag these two to the closest magistrate, the young women will be confined to a more watchful guardian until her parents and a good doctor arrive. He is to be reported to his commanding officer for desertion and seduction"

Orders given and executed to the letter despite the protests from the pair Richard released his grip on the weapon and put out the charge before holstering it once more. Then with a great exhale of breath swept across the room and lifted her into his arms as if she weighed no more than a feather he did not speak until both were comfortably settled in the carriage provided by the good house and they where off he nestling his chin against her shoulder .

"Oh my dear, when i woke and found you missing, in company with that feather brained attempt at a ransom note...I feared the worst, my mother only should be made aware of this event in total..to the rest of our guests a rut an accident and a broken wheel shall be explanation enough i think"

Mary heartily agreed.

So it was only their parents and Cynthia ever learned the truth of the events that followed their wedding. The family physician had at Richards insistence checked the bride over discretely and declared her no worse for her adventure of being tossed about before releasing her to the good wedding breakfast laid before them on the lawn. Her mother greeting her in characteristic fashion

"Oh my dear girl! the wife of an Earl, and such a grand home too, oh bless me Kitty fetch me my salts!"

Lady Catherine had always attended but had become so involved with a certain Charles Bingley on the best ways to invest and use his inheritance to best advantage she was only a glimpse in the sea of faces that wished them well, eat heartily and lamented the accident with good cheer before departing as the shadows of evening fell. Ann being the last to leave embracing them both most tenderly with the most heartfelt wishes of their happiness before leaving with her mother. As they entered the house and Mary heard the door close behind her she smiled as Richard swept her into his arms.

Her new life was about to begin.

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

What became of Richard and his little Swan you might ask? Well with the timely blessings of three children who did their best to best Minerva for mischief, a comfortable estate and a mother that brought good cheer and sense to their lives for the rest of her own one could very readily call their marriage a true happily ever after. Mary for her part would always hold Catherine and Ann in highest regard as being the means of uniting them. the two family growing closer with the passing years. As for who won the bet?, Cynthia never said but that telling twinkle in her eye was something to ponder.

Ann did marry much to her mother delight and found great happiness in being the Mistress of Rosings. Catherine having moved gracefully aside after a time and devoted the rest of her life to helping the less fortunate with the assistance of Mr. Collins and his wife.

As for Lydia?, her fate was sadly sealed. Before she could be called to account for her schemes she passed away two weeks later of the pox. Denny followed in turn a month later. Stripped of his rank and looks in a lowly sea-side inn with his brother by his side.

Mr and Mrs Bennet also had joys enough. Jane and Bingley where wed that very next fall in a joint ceremony with Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth! Though much surprised by the match the family was delighted. Miss Kitty Bennet is not forgotten in this tale three years later she also wed a young rector of the family parish and through a legal negation became the new Mistress of the family home when the Collins accepted ample compensation for their lot. Ensuring her parents where comfortable and well cared for to the end of their days.

Not bad for a story the began with a shy Swan, an honorable gentlemen and a necklace,

wouldn't you agree?

-The End-

* * *

><p>So ends our tale of Mary and her love. Its been a long ride and I hope this last update wraps up most of those pesky loose ends for you my readers.<p>

Please take a moment to let me know your thoughts on the ending, lol I did wonder if it if was everything you hoped for.

I can't thank you enough for the support and feedback during the penning of this tale.

For those wondering yes this story will be available for purchase in the future I just need editing help and the finances to do so.

So as this is my last update I wish you all a wonderful holiday season and a Merry Christmas,

God bless and best wishes.

Skydancinghobbit


End file.
